


Depois da Dor II - Amor Incondicional (2ª geração)

by Accohen



Series: Serie - Depois da Dor [4]
Category: Supernatural, origianal
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Realidade alternativa, amizade, angust, controle, filhos de Sam, incesto, personagens originais, possessividade, romance lento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te aviso logo de cara: Minha historia é sobre o amor. Um amor diferente do que você conhece. É algo distorcido e um pouco estranho. </p><p>Incesto e amizade incondicional. </p><p>Você provavelmente não vai aprovar minhas atitudes, por isso peço, entre e julgue por si próprio.<br/>...</p><p>È engraçado como ele sempre me diz que é o destino e eu sempre digo que tal coisa não existe, mas quando ele me olha sorrindo e toca no meu rosto, eu acredito. </p><p>Acredito porque não nasceu de atração, nem amizade e muito menos de influências externas, apenas estava ali, nem maior e nem menor do que é hoje. Mesmo depois de todas as feridas e negações, quando o resto do mundo perde a importância, posso dizer sem ter vergonha. Eu o amo e sempre amarei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, sejam bem vindos a segunda temporada.
> 
> Sei que a primeira temporada nesse site está incompleta, mas vou atualizar junto com essa. Espero que vocês possam dar uma olhadinha na outra, mas não é necessário para entender a historia.

Prólogo

 

“Por você eu voltaria,

Faria tudo de novo e refaria,

Eu brigaria com o mundo e te protegeria,

Só por você eu amaria.”

                                          AccCohen

 

 

Te aviso logo de cara: Minha historia é sobre o amor. Um amor diferente do que você conhece. É algo distorcido e um pouco estranho.

Incesto e amizade incondicional.

Você provavelmente não vai aprovar minhas atitudes, por isso peço, entre e julgue por si próprio.

 

...

 

Não sei o que fazer, nunca soube. Tentei esconder essa emoção, manter esses sentimentos guardados onde ninguém pudesse achar. Ah, como eu tentei me manter longe.

Isso nem faz sentido. Como eu pudera te amar, assim, tão sem motivo e vínculos?

No fim, nada disso importa. Eu amava – amava como nunca tinha amado antes – sem pressões e pretensões. Sensação desconfortável e dúbia. Sentia-me estranho, um predador a espreita, um maníaco psicopata, quase fora de lugar.

Não entendo ao certo como cheguei aqui.

Só sei que te amo.

Amo desde o primeiro momento e cada instante.

Fugi. Me afastei. Corri. Tudo em vão, porque no momento certo nada mais importava. Só você.

 

 

I

 

Trinnnn-Trinnnn....

Logan estava deitado na cama, desfrutava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um sono feliz e confortável. De fato, era a primeira noite de sono tranquilo há meses.

Ele se via em um campo aberto, deitado em uma toalha de mesa junto a seus pais, numa espécie de pinique. O céu era azul e limpo, havia varias arvores e flores de cores diferentes aonde o sol batia em seu rosto, enquanto ele repousava. Tudo parecia tão real que ele até podia escutar o som do vento batendo nas arvores e a voz de sua família conversando animadamente a seu redor.

O telefone tocou a seus ouvidos de forma barulhenta e incessante, interrompendo suas fantasias. Resmungou e se revirou na cama, negando-se a mover qualquer músculo de seu corpo.

Esse barulhinho infernal poderia tocar até o fim dos dias que ele não se levantaria. Ponto final.

Trinnnn-Trinnnnnnnnnnnnn.....

Que droga! Será que ele não podia ter uma noite de sono sem que o mundo estivesse despencando a sua cabeça? Era demais pedir que por uma noite não houvesse problemas?

Ele se recusava a ser o portador das más noticias.

Droga! Quem ele queria enganar? Esse telefone estava o enlouquecendo. Choramingando e se perguntando onde estavam os adultos na hora que se precisava.

Levantou-se e deixou que seu mundo dos sonhos se desfizesse. Despenteado e de boxer, foi atender a pessoa que insistia em perturbá-lo.

“Alô?” Atendeu desanimado, encostando-se na parede pálida da sala de estar. Colocou o telefone entre ouvido e o ombro e fechou os olhos.

Sem o barulho do telefone, ele podia voltar a dormir.

“Logan, é Jim Beaver.” Disse a voz apressada do outro lado da linha. “Venham para o hospital, está na hora.” Falou em seguida, sem esperar resposta.

“Está na hora do quê?” Perguntou Logan, sem entender, ainda caindo de sono. Sua mente estava lenta demais para raciocinar corretamente.

“O bebê está vindo.”

-x-

Logan não teve opção, ao receber a noticia grunhiu de infelicidade e, de má vontade, foi acordar os pais. Bateu na porta de madeira e entrou sem esperar resposta, sabendo que eles estariam dormindo abraçados, se é que ele não os encontraria em um estado pior.

Fechou os olhos e os abriu devagar, entre os dedos, não querendo ver o que não devia.

Sam e Dean dormiam abraçados. Tipo, bem juntos.

Estavam em uma cama Queen size tão espaçosa que caberia mais duas pessoas e, mesmo assim, dormiam grudados. Logan percebia o estado dos pais, braços em volta de corpos, pernas entrelaçadas e bocas próximas respirando o ar do outro e, por sorte, o lençol de cor rubra cobria as partes constrangedoras.

Depois de todo esse tempo ainda era estranho vê-los tão íntimos. Era como se imaginasse seu pai e sua mãe transando, o que não era diferente, sabendo que cedo ou tarde teria que se acostumar.

Pare ele, a parte do contato ainda mostrava-se um mistério. O toque parecia-lhe estranho e constrangedor quando não servia para o conforto físico ou mental. Logan não se enxergava em um relacionamento como eles faziam. Ver os pais dava-lhe calafrios, fazia-o quer se esconder para nunca ser tocado e, ao mesmo tempo, incentivava nele a vontade de achar alguém que ele pudesse tocar livremente, sem se sentir invadido.

Logan sempre veria o contato humano como algo esquisito, mas admitia; tinha orgulho dos pais. Sam e Dean mostravam quem eram sem ter medo do que fossem falar, bem ao contrario dele.

Havia percebido algo. Tinha vergonha de reconhecer, mas dava valor a sua imagem e a de sua família, muito mais do que devia, e principalmente se preocupava com o que aconteceria no futuro.

Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a seu objetivo, aonde vinha o momento de verdadeiro constrangimento.

Aproximou-se e balançou o ombro do pai. Escutou um resmungo, mas não conseguiu acordá-los.

Suspirando e olhando para a parede branca, restava-lhe uma coisa a fazer.

 “Pai!”

Sam e Dean, assustados, pularam da cama procurando onde estava o perigo. Logan se virou de costas a tempo de evitar algo desagradável. Ele já tinha experiência com isso e não precisava passar por isso outra vez.

“A Sra. Cortese vai ter o bebê.” Disse ainda de costas, ouvindo o barulho de roupas e baixos sussurros.

“O nome dela é Genevive e o bebê vai ser seu irmão. Se acostume com isso, Logan.” Sam o corrigiu e enfim pode virar e ver os pais vestidos e prontos com as chaves do carro na mão.

“Tanto faz.” Resmungou indo para o próprio quarto se arrumar.

Logan não entendia porque todos faziam questão que ele chamasse esse bebê, esse futuro ladrão de pais, de irmão. Ele não gostava da ideia de ter outra pessoa para competir pela atenção e não era nenhuma novidade, todos sabiam disso. Essa criança não seria realmente seu irmão, seria seu meio-irmão e se fosse por ele, seria muito menos.

Eles podiam dizer o que quisessem, mas ninguém o abrigaria a gostar desse garoto.

Não mesmo.

Enfim, não importava o que ele dissesse ou que ele quisesse, seria obrigado a ir ao hospital e ficar ao lado do pai. Então, entrou no carro e permaneceu calado, enquanto Dean e Sam trocavam olhares preocupados e ansiosos.

-x-

Chegaram ao hospital em pouco tempo.

Após uma viagem de carro curta e silenciosa, onde o horizonte passava por eles num tom escuro de azul ao amanhecer, se dirigiram para a sala de espera e se sentaram inquietos. Os minutos se passavam lentos, o que não ajudava na careta de irritação de Logan.

Desinteressado, sentou-se em uma cadeira longe dos pais e fechou os olhos, aborrecido e entediado, tentando descansar. Claro que era algo impossível, seu pai estava deixando-o louco e vencido pelo cansaço, observou Sam andando de um lado para o outro na outra ponta da sala murmurando e passando as mãos pelos cabelos freneticamente.

Logan entendia a frustração do pai. Sam estava tão nervoso porque até agora não tinham recebido nenhuma noticia do pequeno que estava prestes a nascer. A falta de informação se dava pela rejeição de Sam em participar do parto.

O pai tinha se recusado a permanecer na sala de operações quando foi questionado por Jim. Havia dito que não queria ver o nascimento do filho e nem tinha o direito depois de tratar Genevive tão mal e com tal descaso. Quem tinha esse direito era Jim Beaver, a pessoa que havia apoiado Genevive por todo o tempo, e era por isso que eles esperavam o bebê nascer do lado de fora.

Mas logo o ambiente calmo mudou.

Logan desviou o olhar do pai, percebendo que algo acontecia.

Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, vozes gritadas e gargalhadas de felicidade. O bebê nascera e tudo o que Logan conseguia pensar era que estava cansado e finalmente poderia ir para casa dormir, ou talvez não.

Piscando, Logan focou a visão no pai novamente.

Sam falava com ele e o chacoalhava pelos braços.

“O bebê nasceu! – o pai falava animado, o que não era surpresa. – Você quer ir vê-lo?”

Não. Ele não queria, mas para acabar logo com a demora, concordou. Quanto mais cedo eles mimassem a nova mãe e o recém-nascido, mais cedo ele estaria em casa, em sua cama.

Logan entrou no quarto, parou no centro do cômodo de paredes brancas e cheiro de desinfetante, exatamente como qualquer outro quarto de hospital. Sem querer se aproximar observou os pais colocarem-se ao lado da nova mãe e o bebê.

Infelizmente, ele tinha que se mover. Não era sua decisão ficar ali ou ir embora, por isso, quando Jim o chamou, ele foi. Foi porque seria rude recusar e era esse o motivo de estar ali.

Escutou um barulhinho vindo de lá, uma risadinha aguda e brincalhona. Aproximou-se com mais interesse, curioso para ver o que fazia tanto barulho. Acabou com o resto da distancia, parando ao lado de Genevive que segurava um pequeno bolo de mantas com o tão esperado bebê.

Franzindo a testa e brigando com os próprios sentimentos, observou o pequeno ser inquieto. Era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto, não que tivesse visto muitos bebês, mas ele sentia, algo especial estava acontecendo.

Logan odiou aquele sentimento.

Viu a criança mais de perto. Tinha a pele branquinha, nariz fino, cabelos castanhos escuros volumosos e lindos olhos verde-azulados.

Seu nome era Gabriel.

O garoto era inegavelmente um Winchester. Apresentava todas as características de um, ou ele teria que ter cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verde-azulados ou seria loiro com olhos claros e, como Gabriel era a copia de Sam, nem ele podia dizer o contrario.

O pequeno mostrava-lhe um sorriso sem dentes, feliz e animado ao balançar as pequenas mãos em sua direção. Ele queria odiar o irmão, mas ficava difícil quando Gabriel sorria para ele, como o pequeno fazia agora, dessa maneira inocente.

Não entendia porque sua raiva tinha desaparecido, se dispersado no ar com se o vento tivesse a levado para longe. Talvez o fato de que não conseguisse culpar um bebê inocente pelos os seus sentimentos egoístas fosse um bom motivo, mas mesmo assim encontrava-se confuso com a mistura de sensações.  

Logan teve que se segurar para não sorrir de volta.

“Você quer segurá-lo?” Seu pai perguntou.

Logan piscou os olhos e, então, o bebê estava em seus braços sem aviso, ou talvez, ele ainda estivesse lento pela falta de sono. Olhou para o pai em pânico, se ele deixasse essa coisinha frágil escapar de seus braços, seria o seu fim.

Sam sorriu do jeito atrapalhado do filho e o ensinou a forma correta de segurá-lo.

Mais calmo, manejou o bebê de forma segura como seu pai o instruiu. Uma mão apoiava a cabeça frágil e a outra o resto do corpo, apoiando as costas do pequeno em suas mãos.

Ele olhava para o bebê sem falar nada, interiormente encantado enquanto Gabriel sorria para ele e com suas mãozinhas, o tocava no rosto, resmungando até conseguir agarrar seu nariz e depois tocar em sua boca, gargalhando de felicidade.

E ainda mais, sabia que era algo automático. Bebês sorriam sem motivo, mas parecia que aquele sorriso era exclusivamente para ele. Parecia que o bebê estava feliz de vê-lo.

Era um sentimento estranho.

“O que você está fazendo?” Perguntou ao bebe, abaixando o rosto e olhando para o garotinho risonho que sorriu ainda mais ao ter sua plena atenção. Então, Logan sentou-se e pegou delicadamente nas mãozinhas que seguravam seu rosto, fazendo Gabriel agarrar um de seus dedos e se acalmar, fechando os olhos devagar.

Logan levantou a cabeça e olhou para os adultos que o observavam sorridentes e pensativos. Sam e Dean sorriam orgulhosos para ele, enquanto Genevive e Jim tinham um leve semblante, mas pareciam preocupados com alguma coisa.

“Você poderia colocar o Gabriel no berço?” Genevive disse com a voz cansada. Ela havia saído do parto a menos de duas horas e não parecia ter forças para se levantar.

Logan colocou Gabriel no berço, ao lado da cama, e franziu a testa tentando entender o que havia acontecido com ele.

Ele devia estava irritado e bravo por outra pessoa estar roubando o seu lugar, mas ao invés disso, sentia um sentimento bom, algo calmo que aquecia dentro de seu peito, algo que ele gostaria de guardar com ele para sempre. Logan não se sentia capaz de machucar ou desprezar algo tão lindo e delicado.

-x-

“Gabe, pare com isso.”

Logan disse cansado com os olhos fechados, respirando profundamente, tentando recuperar sua paciência e impedir que outra vez a mesma cena se repetisse, mas sem vontade real de se mover e fazer algo. Ele estava confortável de mais para isso.

Era mais um dia normal no escritório.

Logan Winchester estava em sua cadeira olhando para teto branco, se sentindo levemente anestesiado.

Encontrava-se em sua sala de cores metálicas e moveis de carvalho lustrado. Ele sentava atrás de sua mesa, onde seu irmão, Gabriel, sentava em seu colo de frente para ele, o abraçando forte e beijando seu rosto suavemente, quase malicioso.

Mas não se enganem, essa cena não era nada fora do normal. Um simples carinho de irmão. Isso seria verdade se não fosse o sorriso sapeca de Gabriel ao olhar para Vanessa, mais uma namorada que via essa cena e outra pretendente ao cargo de senhora Winchester que se despedia.

“Querida, eu posso explicar...” Dizia sem convicção ou vontade de ir atrás da namorada em fuga, ou no caso, ex-namorada.

Era algo comum em sua vida.

Tantas mulheres haviam passado por aquela porta e parado estáticas em frente a sua sala, os olhando como se não acreditasse no que estava a frente delas.

...

Esse era seu mundo excêntrico.

Trabalhava como vise-presidente ao lado de Jim enquanto seus pais continuavam a frente da empresa, e mesmo depois de quinze anos, os negócios continuavam rentáveis e melhorando.

Os irmãos Winchester, juntos, eram os melhores administradores que ele já havia visto, porem nem sempre as coisas tinham sido tão fáceis para ele.

Após se formar na faculdade como o melhor da classe, havia ganhado um posto na empresa, assistente pessoal da presidência.

Não era difícil imaginar o porquê.

Esse tinha sido seu maior pesadelo.

Trabalhar para os pais tinha se mostrado mais complicado que ele assumira a principio. A faculdade não o preparou o suficiente para o que veio em seguida.

Milhões de papeis e a serem lidos e assinados. Balanços semanais e mensais. Responsabilidades intermináveis, sem contar as novas pessoas e contatos que ele tinha que formar para um dia chegar ao nível dos pais.

Porem, sem duvida, o seu maior desafio foi driblar e fugir, de forma elegante, das colunas sociais e pessoas tentando se aproveitar de seu dinheiro e status social. Bem, sua imagem de bom moço e responsável no final das contas havia o ajudado mais do que ele esperava.

Felizmente, todo seu esforço tinha valido a pena. Cada dia cansativo e difícil era recompensado ao ver o pai feliz e orgulhoso. O prestigio social e o dinheiro nunca o satisfaria ou representaria o mesmo que a família para ele. Logan jurava para quem quisesse escutar; no dia que seu pai o acompanhou até a sala, aonde anteriormente ele não sabia ser sua, foi um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

Sam o abraçou e sorriu a ele, orgulhoso e feliz, o incentivando a entrar. O lugar parecia simples, paredes brancas e sem nenhum móvel dentro. Questionou o pai sem saber o que fazia ali. Olhou para Sam esperando uma explicação. “É sua sala.” Ele lhe disse entrando no cômodo e voltando a olhar para ele. “Você pode decorar como quiser.” Falou ao apertar seu ombro de leve, sorrindo. “Depois que acabar, vá a minha sala.”

A partir desse momento sua vida tinha mudado de novo. Quer dizer, havia se intensificado: mais trabalho, mais responsabilidades e mais pessoa observando o que ele fazia. Isso se resumia a um excesso de atenção, atenção que ele não precisava e que seu irmão ficava feliz em se livrar por ele.

Esse era o  motivo que o levava a essa situação. De uma forma ou de outra, cada mulher que havia passado por essa porta de madeira escura fazia exatamente o mesmo que Vanessa.

Saia de sua vida para nunca mais voltar.

Não que ele se importasse.

Algumas lhe batiam, outras tantas lhe xingavam. Houve até uma que o processou por danos morais, mas Vanessa, não. Vanessa era sofisticada e, por incrível que pareça, não estava em busca de seu dinheiro.

Coisa rara.

Logan sabia que deveria se levantar e impedir que mais uma garota o abandonasse sem ele ter feito nada de errado, mas ele não a amava, e também, tinha algo de muito engraçado no jeito inconformado que suas ex-namoradas saiam de sua sala.

A culpa não era dele. Bem, talvez uma parcela pequena, mas tão pouco era delas. Era seu irmão que com olhos de águia, observava cada pessoa que chegava perto dele, e no fim, as garotas acabavam tendo um bom motivo para desaparecer de sua vida.

Gabriel Winchester era a pessoa mais irritante, teimosa, provocativa e sedutora que ele já havia conhecido, e em contrapartida, a mais amorosa e cuidadosa também. Pelo menos com ele.

Geralmente, Logan não deixaria que outras pessoas controlassem sua vida, mas havia algo de incontrolável na forma que o irmão insistia em protegê-lo. No fim das contas não era tão ruim deixar que alguém cuidasse dele.

Logan até gostava da dedicação do irmão, ele puramente, sem preocupações, se deixava dominar por Gabe que vinha de mansinho, cheio de carinho e bom humor.

Gabe era o único que tinha esse direito.

“Sim, eu posso ver, Logan.” Disse Vanessa, se virando e saindo de sua vista. O engraçado é que ela nem parecia ao menos chateada, como se ela já esperasse por isso. Bem, talvez fosse pelas provações que Gabriel insistia em protagonizar nos últimos meses assim que Vanessa entrasse no cômodo.

Ele gostaria de pensar que as cenas do irmão só aconteciam em privado, quando outras pessoas não estavam olhando. Uma forma de afastar a garota da vez. Mas quando a foto deles começou a sair no jornal como o novo casal de famosos, quis se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis e nunca mais aparecer em publico.

Claro que ele fez algo para resolver o problema, começou a retribuir os abraços do irmão. Quando Gabriel o agarrava pela cintura ou beijava seu rosto demoradamente sua inconformada reação era agarra-lo de volta ou segurar em suas costas, se abaixando para ficar na altura do irmão.

É obvio que isso solucionou seu problema.

Nem ele mesmo entendia suas atitudes. Ele devia se afastar e mandar que Gabriel parasse e não o envergonhasse na frente do mundo todo e como estava provado, quando se tratava do irmão sua mente se comportava de forma completamente reversa e estranha. Parecia o único jeito que ele sabia agir perto de Gabriel e, às vezes, achava dar muito poder para o adolescente.

Entendia que isso aconteceria eternamente se ele não parasse o irmão, mas o invés disso encostou-se à cadeira e fechou os olhos sem fazer nada, como sempre.

Estava exausto e, talvez, se ele descansasse somente por um momento, não faria nenhum mal.

Relaxou em sua cadeira, segurando firme na cintura do irmão sem perceber. Era uma reação automática. Murmurou tranquilamente entre uma respiração e outra, provavelmente gostando mais do que deveria dessa sensação.

Gabriel não pareceu tão cedo querer soltá-lo também.

“Ela não te merecia, Log.” Gabriel disse encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e relaxando junto a ele.

Era algo a se pensar.

Gabriel, apesar de ter dezessete anos, era inteligente e esperto, provavelmente seria um bom advogado. Tinha cabelos cumpridos castanhos que quase tampavam seus olhos azul-esverdeados, rosto angular por causa da transição de adolescente para adulto, corpo firme e definido, sem exageros e estatura mediana, quase baixo demais em comparação aos outros homens da família, cabendo perfeitamente nos braços de Logan.

O irmão tinha um jeito diferente de ver a vida e junto com isso vinha essa estranha percepção sobre as pessoas, quer dizer, sobre as pessoas que se aproximavam de Logan e da família.

Na primeira vez que Gabriel afastou alguém dele, era porque a garota queria seu dinheiro. O mais interessante foi que Gabriel tinha como provar, com ajuda de Jim, investigou a garota e descobriu que ela estava à beira da falência e com o casamento, sua família estaria salva.

A partir de então deixou que Gabriel fizesse o que bem entendesse. O irmão havia o salvado de boas encrencas, então ele não tinha motivo para dizer o contrario e confiava nas decisões do irmão, mesmo que elas parecessem um pouco drásticas e excêntricas.

“Você não podia simplesmente ter me falado?” Perguntou de olhos fechados, acariciando os cabelos castanhos cumpridos de Gabriel e encostou sua cabeça sob a do irmão, se sentindo em paz e confortável.

“Qual seria a graça disso?” Gabriel sorriu e beijou seu rosto antes de sair de seu colo e se sentar em cima da mesa de carvalho, o olhando analisador.

“Então, o único motivo de você ter vindo aqui foi para acabar com outro noivado?” Perguntou, se espreguiçando e checando as horas no relógio, estava na hora do almoço.

“O que? Não posso visitar meu irmão favorito?” Perguntou brincalhão, piscando os olhos para Logan que o observou, esperando o resto. “A vovó falou que o jantar hoje vai ser às 6h da noite.”

“Droga! Eu esqueci o presente do Avô.” Logan disse se levantando, pensando no que comprar para o aniversario de John, mas não foi preciso sair do lugar porque Gabriel o fez sentar de novo, o empurrando na cadeira.

“Não se preocupe, eu comprei um para você.” Disse revirando os olhos com impaciência e se sentando na cadeira em frente à mesa, no lugar oposto a Logan quando alguém bateu na porta trazendo o almoço deles.

“O que eu faria sem você, Gabe?” Logan perguntou fingindo encantamento. Bem, talvez ele realmente se encantasse com cada detalhe, cada coisa que Gabriel fazia por ele.

“Você estaria sofrendo e suspirando pelos cantos.” Disse ao devorar a primeira garfada de comida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan descobre o que o satisfaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence. 
> 
> Shipper: Logan/Gabe
> 
> Avisos: Fic Slash! Sexo oral nesse capítulo.
> 
> Beta: Sem beta
> 
> -x-
> 
> Olá, como vão?
> 
> Capítulo adiantado, pois decidi atualizar a historia de quinze em quinze dias. Os capítulos serão curtos e demorados porque estou sem beta. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

 II

O Adolescente estava no quarto parado atrás de sua porta fechada. Não fazia nenhum barulho e até prendia a respiração, esperava paciente com o ouvido pregado á porta a procura de qualquer som externo.

Encontrava-se em duvida; saia ou ficava.

Tentava captar qualquer som estranho, como por exemplo, pessoas rindo e gargalhadas de bebês. Dessa vez não teria que escolher seu destino. Não escutava nada. O caminho estava livre.

Andou nas pontas dos pés e saiu para a rua naquela noite fria e gelada de inverno, onde Rafaela o esperava impaciente.

Quem o visse poderia dizer que ele estava se esgueirando pelas sombras e fugindo de algo, mas não, ele se negava a pensar tal coisa. Preferia usar o terno esquivar-se, evitar o encontro com a nova família feliz, algo comum nos últimos tempos.

Ele acordava, estavam falando do Gabriel, chegava da escola lá estava o pequeno no colo do pai e do tio. Pensava ser a situação mais frustrante de sua curta vida. Desviava e tentava evitar o encontro com o irmão, algo que se provava impossível, e junto com sua negação vinha àquela sensação estranha no estomago e a compulsão de ver o irmão, nem que fosse para se irritar ainda mais.

Sendo uma pessoa pratica, decorou o cronograma da família, segunda e quintas pela manha, terças, quartas e sextas durante a tarde, tirando os dias que Gabriel dormia por lá. Louvava à Deus quando Genevive aparecia e levava o pequeno, fazendo seu estomago e nervos voltarem ao normal, era um alivio. Ah, como ele odiava esconder-se pelos cantos e fugir de uma criança que não podia sequer falar, quanto mais machucá-lo.

Sentimento esquisito esse. Não reconhecia essa emoção contraditória e dúbia, de sentimentos e atitudes duvidosas. Não entendia porque o fazia e seus pais menos ainda, o questionavam.

Sempre perguntavam pelo o que se sentia ameaçado.

Qual era seu medo? Era a pele suave e cheia de dobrinhas, o sorriso meigo que fazia todos quererem sorrir de volta ou talvez ser dominado pela doçura do irmão?

Sua resposta permanecia a mesma, dava de ombros e voltava a fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse olhar para a expressão inconformada de Sam e Dean.

Por esse motivo, no dia anterior havia conversado com Sam e pedido para sair com os amigos que lhe restavam, porque depois que o resultado do julgamento foi liberado, restaram poucas pessoas que valia a pena confiar ou não que não o olhassem em tom de discriminação.

Após todos esses problemas Logan queria se divertir, tinha quinze, quase dezesseis anos, por isso uma noite de diversão, sem ter que esconder-se, era o precisava.

Pegou sua mochila antes de fechar a porta silenciosamente e desceu as escadas vendo Rafaela parada em frente a seu prédio. Ela usava roupas festa e parecia pronta para a noite, cabelos escuros presos em coque elegante, maquiada e saltos finos acompanhada de uma bolsa discreta. Pela expressão que ela fazia ao esperava-lo, estava entediada.

Não entendia como havia dispensado a amiga. Ela era bonita, se vestia bem, mesmo nível social e o entendia como ninguém, a namorada perfeita e mesmo assim, nada. Nenhum desejo, excitação ou qualquer atração física ou emocional.

Ele a abraçou forte. Passou os braços em volta do pequeno e delicado corpo, inspirando o cheiro do perfume conhecido. Conforto e segurança eram as palavras que descreviam Rafaela. Para Logan, ela significava seu porto seguro e amor sem cobranças e julgamentos, uma das poucas pessoas que haviam permanecido em sua vida.

Rafaela sorriu e se arrepiou, sem poder evitar, ao sentir Logan cheirando seu pescoço com um cão marcando o território, mas ela sabia melhor. Logan só fazia isso quando precisava de consolo e aceitação.

“Logan.” Chamou se afastando dele e segurando em seu rosto para que ele não desviasse o olhar. “O que aconteceu?”

Ela o puxou pela mão andando em direção a praça ao lado do prédio.

“Não é nada, só meu irmão.” Disse ao sentar-se ao lado da amiga e segurar sua mão.

Rafaela sorriu. Há algumas semanas Logan mal podia dizer a palavra irmão, muito menos  _meu_.

Ela olha para Logan esperando que ele continue, o que o faz bufar e olhar para frente, pensador.

“Eu amo e odeio Gabriel Winchester.” Disse irritado, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros despenteados. “Odeio ouvir aquela voz aguda e amo ver seu sorriso.”

“Logan, não é errado gostar do seu irmão. Ele não vai tomar seu lugar.” Disse a ele, calma e serena. “Não é errado querer passar um tempo como ele e nem se sentir feliz perto dele.”

“Mas eu não quero!” Disse inquieto.

“Ele é seu irmão. É normal que você não queira gostar dele, mas confie em mim. Isso vai passar.”

Logan olhou para seus sapatos e pensou no que Rafaela lhe dizia.

Não era novidade aquele discurso; seu pai, seu tio, sua avó e até seu psiquiatra lhe diziam ser uma atitude normal. Talvez ele devesse escutar a amiga e engolir seus sentimentos contraditórios porque Rafaela sempre estava certa, e mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, já amava o irmão.

“Talvez você esteja certa.”

“É claro que estou certa.” Falou se levantando e ajeitando a roupa, o puxando em direção a diversão da noite.

–x-

Estavam em um club gay.

Quando chegaram a seu destino, uma boate um tanto luminosa na parte da cidade onde não costumava frequentar, Logan ficou ligeiramente duvidoso. Fez careta não acreditando em sua sorte.

Fez de tudo para Rafaela desistir dessa ideia; sugeriu em sair da fila e achar um lugar com um pouco mais de classe, tanto que estava tentado a arrastar a amiga junto sem se importar com sua reação e até a subornou com uma semana inteira de almoço gratuito onde ela quisesse. Logo ficou claro, nada que ele dissesse faria Rafaela mudar de ideia. Ela insistiu e afirmou ser um lugar seguro, ninguém os mataria e não morreriam com alguma infecção se bebessem algo.

Realmente tentou fazê-la mudar de ideia porque qualquer lugar parecia melhor do que aquele, pelo menos era o que parecia ao olhar para o lugar que, em sua opinião, era decadente demais. A fachada era luminosa de cor vermelho-sangue, suja e velha, que piscava inconstantemente dando a impressão de que cairia a qualquer momento.

Nada ali passava confiança a ele. Preferia ficar em casa trancado no quarto ou em um lugar mais tranquilo, qualquer coisa era melhor do que estar ali. Entendia o que a amiga fazia, queria que ele esquecesse seus problemas e se divertisse.

O que ele não entendia era porque Rafaela havia o levado uma boate gay. Se pudesse escolher, não enfrentaria aquela parte de sua vida. Nunca havia conversado com ninguém sobre isso. Sua preferência sexual era uma incógnita, feminino ou másculo para ele se dava igual e não fazia qualquer distinção entre os gêneros. Sinceramente não se importava quem estava a sua frente o beijando, era algo mais emocional do que físico para ele. Pelo menos era o que achava até hoje, ele podia certar errado, certo?

Bem, agora ela estava lá e iria testar sua teoria.

Passaram pela porta com documentos falsos e entraram no lugar desconhecido. Logan analisou o lugar, um grande salão escuro com globos de luz brilhando por todo o lugar, um bar ao fundo, uma porta indicando o banheiro e do outro lado havia uma escada.

Não era tão ruim como havia imaginado.

O ambiente era limpo o suficiente e as pessoas pareciam bonitas. Rondou o lugar durante um tempo até que Rafaela foi parada por homem alto que mais parecia uma montanha de músculos, continuou a andar sozinho e encontrou um lugar discreto perto do bar e observou a festa ao redor.

Pediu uma bebida qualquer de nome esquisito e deixou liquido, doce e ardido, descer por sua garganta. Já estava anestesiado, cabeça leve e sem preocupações. Sensação engraçada que lhe percorria. Um copo e seu mundo começava a ficar melhor, mais feliz e simples.

Suspirou contente. Sair de casa tinha tido sua recompensa. Talvez ele não encontrasse suas respostas, mas seus problemas pareciam menores, então, por enquanto o álcool era o suficiente.

Fechou os olhos sentindo uma leve náusea o tomar, com o mundo girando devagar nada conseguiria o alcançar. Deixou-se levar por essa sensação gostosa, agradável e quente. Sussurros suspirados, corpos dançando que roçavam contra ele e arrepios que passavam por seu corpo ao ver-se embriagado com todas as sensações.

Sentiu mãos em sua cintura quebrando sua epifania sensorial.

Seus olhos nublados se abriram para deparar-se com um homem, alguém que mostrava ter o dobro de sua idade, alto e magro, cabelos loiros cumpridos, pele morena do sol com aparecia de surfista.

Não falaram nada. Nomes e conversas cotidianas não eram importantes. Ele estava ali para relaxar e ver do que realmente gostava, seria um toque áspero e mais agressivo ou um suave e delicado que o satisfaria? Logo descobriria.

Puxou o homem em sua direção e o beijou devagar, voltando a fechar os olhos e aproveitando o sentimento. Abriu as pernas e deixou que ele se acomodasse, roçando seus membros e separando seus lábios para receber o invasor.

Era bom. Molhado e lento, explorador. Sentia-se bem, mas não era nada causado por seu companheiro. Era o álcool que o deixava solto e contente, porem, ainda assim, o contato entre peles fazia seu prazer se multiplicar.

Desviou o rosto e respirou, instável e necessitado de ar, em êxtase, mergulhado em seu próprio prazer. Lábios molhados deslizaram por seu pescoço e mãos acariciaram seu abdômen por debaixo da roupa. Seu zíper foi desfeito e seu membro colocado para fora rapidamente junto aos testículos.

Um choque de prazer passou por seu corpo assim que mãos ásperas e lábios molhados devoraram seu pênis. Sentiu algo estranho, algo bom, mas com a impressão de que faltava algo.

Foi lambido, sugado e chupado na ponta cabeça inchada, sensível ao toque, até ser engolido por completo. Mordeu os lábios gemendo baixo e agarrou nos cabelos cumpridos e loiros, jogando a cabeça para trás sem conseguir evitar e esticando o pescoço até encontrar apoio na parede ao receber sua primeira chupada.

A boca a seu redor parou de se mover, ainda firme e quente, o mantendo aprisionado. Olhou para o para baixo. O homem a seus pés o olhava necessitado, numa suplica obcena. Pedia que ele tomasse o controle. Logan fez o que foi pedido, o puxou pelos cabelos devagar e voltou a empurrar a glande inchada de seu pênis lentamente até que o homem estivesse com o nariz enterrado em seus pelos.

Sentiu-o gemer, engasgar e respirar pelo nariz, pulsando e contraindo a garganta em volta de seu membro, sem querer se afastar ou empurra-lo.

Sim, isso que era prazer. Suas pernas tremiam e a respiração tornava-se irregular. Tinha que dizer, ter o poder de fazer o que quisesse com essa pessoa era o que o eletrizava.

Pensou, pela primeira vez, malicioso e maldoso.

Se ele continuasse assim com o membro até o talo enfiado garganta abaixo, alguém faria algo para impedi-lo antes que esse surfista perdesse a fôlego? E se ele o usasse e o fodesse, o deixando jogado pelos cantos, será que pensariam tão bem de sua pessoa?

Ouviu os protestos e focou a atenção em sua companhia.

Ele não seria não ruim.

Moveu suas mãos empurrando o homem para a parede e voltou a agarrar a cabeleira loira. Direcionou o pênis ereto e enterrou-se novamente na cavidade molhada e comprimida, mantendo o homem quieto e imobilizado, o obrigando a receber tudo o que ele quisesse dar.

Moveu-se agitado. Empurrou os quadris rapidamente sem pensar em mais nada. Não sentiu muito mais depois disso. Empurrou uma, duas, três vezes até que identificou aquele choque que passava por todo o corpo transformando-se em orgasmo. Gozou longamente derramando o sêmen na garganta que o sugou e chupou cada gota, contraindo os músculos que prolongava seu prazer.

Puxou o surfista, que estava sem fôlego, e o colocou de pé. Abriu rapidamente seu zíper e colocou a mão em volta do membro molhado e ereto. Moveu-se apressado, apertando e tocando nos lugares certos. Passou os dedos pela extensão do membro e nas bolas pesadas e inchadas, incitando sua liberação.

Escutou um gemido entrecortado e quando ouviu um guincho de dor ao tirar a ultima gota de sêmen, afastou-se do homem sem dizer nada. Tinha conseguido suas respostas, ou no mínimo partes delas.

Sem olhar para trás se meteu no meio da multidão procurando por Rafaela. Ele encontrou-a parada de costas para ele, um pouco distante de onde estava. Andou decidido e tocou em seu ombro.

“Rafa?” perguntou estranhando a reação rígida da amiga e quando enfim ela se virou pode ver seu rosto avermelhado e lábios inchados, como se tivessem sido mordidos num ataque de nervosismo, entretanto seus olhos diziam o que ele precisava saber.

Rafaela demonstrava um olhar envergonhado e... excitado? No momento em que ela olhou em seus olhos, ele soube. Ela havia visto tudo, cada momento de seu surto dominador.

Tentou não sorrir, mas um sorriso de canto, um tanto malicioso, acabou saindo de seus lábios. Percebeu a expressão acanhada da amiga, como se estivesse tentando esconder algum segredo.

Era algo a se pensar.

Ele não estava arrependido e a sensação do poder ainda vibrava em seu corpo. Tinha descoberto gostar do poder e do controle que exercia sobre outras pessoas, que se feito da forma certa, poderia satisfazer a todos.

Estava decidido. Era a sua vez de tomar as redias da situação e confortar a amiga que sempre havia feito o mesmo por ele. O tempo daquele garoto tímido e que se escondia havia acabado. Ele iria enfrentar seus problemas de frente como um Winchester faria, adicionando um toque pessoal.

“Vamos.” Disse com um sorriso calmo e sereno, estendeu as mãos para Rafaela que parecia arredia. “Está tudo bem.” Reforçou.

Ela se aproximou e Logan circulou sua cintura como sempre havia feito. Perguntou sobre o homem que estava com ela, tentando distraí-la. Ele gostava dela e gostaria de mantê-la como amiga.

Rafaela relaxou e começou a falar sem parar, um tanto nervosa, mas era o suficiente para ele. No fim da noite, ao amanhecer, a deixou em casa e se despediu com o um abraço apertado e um beijo no rosto demorado, se sentindo seguro e feliz.

“Você vai ficar bem?” Rafaela perguntou a ele, preocupada.

Logan pensou nisso e percebeu que sim. Ele ficaria bem, pois agora sabia o que deveria ser feito. Sorriu para ela e foi para casa, onde sua família o esperava.

–x-

Abriu a porta devagar, sem produzir ruídos e fechou-a com cuidado. A casa estava escura e quieta, na ponta dos pés foi em direção a seu quarto. Escutou um ruído baixo, quase ínfimo, vindo da porta ao lado. Desviou sua rota e entrou aonde o barulho vinha.

Gabriel estava acordado, movia-se e balançando as mãos e pés, tentando pegar os brinquedos que ficavam pendurados em cima do berço. O bebê sorria ao vê-los flutuando acima dele e resmungava por não conseguir pegá-los para voltar a sorrir e tentar pegá-los novamente.

Logan sorriu.

Sorriu verdadeiramente ao ver o pequeno, inquieto, a brincar sozinho. No fim Rafaela e todos os outros tinham razão. Ele não tinha motivo real para rejeitar o irmão. Desde que o bebê havia nascido ele andava isolado e quieto. A culpa não era de Gabriel, era dele nessa sua mania de atenção. Sentia-se melhor depois de analisar seu próprio comportamento confuso. Essa seria sua primeira atitude adulta, cuidar de seu pequeno e lindo irmãozinho.

“Ei, pequeno! O que você está fazendo?” Perguntou.

Gabriel parou de se remexer e olhou para Logan. Estendeu os braços balbuciando algo que somente o bebê podia entender.

Logan suspirou lutando contra suas reações e o pegou no colo, pela primeira vez, sem ser obrigado.

Gabriel gargalhou naquela voz gostosa de bebê e se acalmou quando Logan acariciou seus cabelos grossos e escuros.

Gabriel o olhava atento e contente.

“O que você está fazendo acordado há essa hora?” Perguntou ao pequeno.

Gabriel balbuciou novamente como se entendesse o que foi perguntado e estivesse tentando responder.

“É dor de barriga?” Disse fazendo cócegas na barriguinha do bebê. “Ou é frauda suja?” Levantou Gabriel no alto e o cheirou, brincalhão.

O Gabriel gargalhou de novo e agarrou no pescoço de Logan com as mãos frágeis e macias, se acalmando novamente. Logan massageou as costas do irmão até que percebeu Gabriel dormir, respirando calma e profundamente. Ele o colocou no berço e o cobriu, lhe dando um beijo suave no rosto antes de se virar e ver Dean o observando.

O Tio não sorriu, brigou ou faz qualquer tipo de comentário. Ele unicamente o analisou serio, pensador. Logan continuou parado pacientemente, esperando para ver o que aconteceria.

“Está tudo bem?” Dean enfim perguntou.

Parecia ser uma pergunta simples e talvez, por isso, ele não estivesse dando a devida atenção. Teve a impressão de não entender o verdadeiro significado dela.

“Sim.” Disse dando de ombros, preferindo não pensar sobre o assunto.

Andou até o Tio e deu um abraço nele, bem apertado, e foi para o seu quarto. Ele Sabia que sua reação tinha sido inesperada, estranha até, porem essa seria sua nova atitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários e criticas? 
> 
> Até mais.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jantar e sentimentos.
> 
> sem avisos. Sem beta.
> 
> Boa leitura!

 

III

 

Logan estava na casa da avó. Uma versão reformada - aconchegante, porem elegante - do lugar onde passou a infância. A casa que antes tinha o poder de transmitir proteção e familiaridade, havia perdido o encanto.

Suspirou cansado e preparou-se para mais um jantar cheio de sofrimento e tédio.

Saiu do carro ao lado do irmão que agiu por impulso, entrelaçando seus dedos. Não rejeitou o toque, pois seria algo inútil. De qualquer forma, ele não reclamava.

Bateu na porta e coçou os olhos, bocejando. Tudo isso por causa de Gabriel que havia aparecido em seu escritório mais cedo naquela tarde. Almoçaram juntos e sem esperar que ele terminasse de comer, anunciou decidido.

“Vamos fazer um intervalo.”

O puxou pela mão como se arrasta-lo para fora do escritório fosse seu ultimo objetivo antes de morrer.

Tirou o resto do dia de folga, ainda que os papeis se amontoassem e reuniões importantes estivessem marcadas para aquele dia.

Responsabilidade era a ultima preocupação do irmão. O adolescente preferiu arrastá-lo pelo o shopping e o abraçar como se fossem namorados passeando por horas entre as lojas. O passeio que devia ser de algumas horas tomou a tarde inteira e parte da noite, os deixando atrasados para o jantar de Aniversario do avô.

Havia desistido de repreender o irmão há anos quando Gabriel alcançou idade suficiente para ter consciência do que fazia. Quando mais ele reclamava, mais o pequeno se agarrava a ele e ao ver todos seus protestos frustrados, optou por dar de ombros e agir como se fosse algo natural. Não se importava com a atenção que o irmão dirigia a ele, porem sentia-se estranho por alguém querer tocá-lo vinte e quatro horas por dia. Logo se tornou algo confortável e comum.

A porta abriu-se com Mary sorrindo a eles.

“Entrem, meus filhos. A vovó estava com saudade!” Disse ao apertá-los em um abraço caloroso.

Logan e Gabriel sorriam e entregaram os presentes quando Mary, em seus setenta e dois anos, os convidou a entrar. Ela tinha os cabelos soltos em um tom intenso de loiro com alguns fios brancos, pele levemente marcada pelo tempo e luminosos olhos azuis que irradiava vitalidade.

“Oh! Não era preciso, mas sei que seu avô vai adorar.” Disse os guiando para a sala onde algumas pessoas estavam reunidas.

Abraçou o pai e o tio, ambos com 47 e 52 anos de idade. Os cabelos grisalhos já apareciam, mas o amor e carinho continuava estampado em seus rostos. Logo em seguida encontrou o avô em um circulo de amigos e preferiu não incomoda-lo, satisfeito em esperar por Gabriel.

Trocaram poucas palavras com os pais e em seguida foi arrastado pela casa. Gabriel pegou em sua mão e o obrigou a cumprimentar cada uma das pessoas presentes, mesmo que fosse um aperto de mão ou um aceno. Ele tinha que mostrar sua presença, algo já comum nessas festas.

Havia varias pessoas na casa; amigos íntimos da família, familiares distantes e importantes sócios das empresas Winchester. Não eram seus amigos e não os considerava sua família. Se ele pudesse enumerar as pessoas importantes em sua vida seria Sam, Dean, Jim Beaber, Gabriel, Jessica, Mary e John. O resto não passava de afiliados da empresa ou pessoas em busca de lucro e poder.

Sempre que tinha que aparecer nos eventos da família seu corpo ficava tenso; sua postura se tornava altiva e um sorriso simpático se colava a seus lábios, algo treinado desde que sua mãe foi presa e teve que lidar com o mundo empresarial. Tinha prometido não deixar ninguém ver o quão assustado e despreparado ficava em frente a multidões e a pressão da mídia.

Seu irmão sempre estava a seu lado para apoia-lo, e talvez, fosse por isso, se sentisse pior ainda.

 _Incomodado_ era a palavra-chave.

Quando entrava em uma sala onde o irmão tivesse a seu lado, via-se sobrecarregado de responsabilidades e deveres; olhares julgadores, fofocas sussurradas e inveja mascarada. Quase podia sentir o gosto amargo na ponta da língua. Sentia-se no dever de ser perfeito em tudo; o ser o melhor filho, irmão e empresário além de mostrar superioridade como o próximo ao trono das empresas mais influentes do Texas.

Não pode evitar. Puxou Gabriel para um canto escondido assim que tive a chance. O apertou em um abraço de tirar o fôlego e ouviu Gabriel ofegar surpreendido e contente. Sabia não ser um homem de ações românticas e na maioria das vezes sequer gostava que o tocassem, mas não se importou. No momento Logan precisava de conforto.

-x-

Logan Saiu de seu esconderijo. Forçado, se preparou e colocou o sorriso no rosto pronto para voltar ao foco da atenção. Se sentou à mesa de jantar com o incentivo do contato dos dedos do irmão sobre suas costas, o guiando até a sala de jantar.

A mesa estava posta imaculadamente, organizada e reluzente. Era o que ele chamava de banquete imperial. Comida servida em pequenas porções, pessoas conversando sobre futilidades e o requinte era obrigatório por norma.

Aquilo não era um jantar ou comemoração, era um encontro de negócios. O objetivo revelava-se claro e simples; conexões sociais e serviços comerciais. Ele não seria hipócrita, também era seu objetivo.

Odiava a atenção, a forma que tentavam tocá-lo para atrair seu olhar fazia seu estomago se revirar. Sua pele arrepiava-se e suor frio se desprendia de seus poros sem que ele pudesse afastar os toques interesseiros, mas se um dia quisesse ocupar o lugar dos pais à frente da empresa deveria ser sociável e simpático com todas as pessoas importantes ali presentes.

“Ah! Quem eu queria ver!” Fergus McCarddy, um senhor a beira do cinquenta anos anunciou, sócio da  _Winchester Contabilidade_  fundada a menos de vinte anos por Sam e Dean.

McCarddy trabalhava ao lado de Dean e ele não fazia ideia como o tio conseguia aguentar esse sujeito cheio de energia e entusiasmo. Animação fingida, exagerada e insuportável, na opinião dele. Mas acostumado – porem, não conformado - sorriu um daqueles sorrisos apertados e mecânicos que não alçavam seus olhos.

“Desculpe-me,  _senhor_. Perdi a noção do tempo.” Disse sínico, sem conseguir conter o a acidez, experimentando o prato inicial. Uma espécie de petisco, ou era o que parecia. A porção minúscula quase não sujava o prato de tão pequena.

“Estávamos falando de você. Um garoto tão promissor devia ter responsabilidades maiores.”

Um nó se formou em sua garganta e um suas mãos tremeram em seu colo, longe dos olhares interessados. Ele odiava esses jantares.

Mãos seguraram as suas por debaixo da toalha e um imediato alivio passou por seu corpo. Sorriu fingindo respeito e deixou que o ar saísse devagar.

“Estou feliz com a minha função,  _senhor_.”

“É um desperdício.” McCarddy disse decepcionado.

A troca de pratos foi feita, por isso Logan não precisou continuar essa torturante conversa, porem houveram outras durante o jantar. Foi obrigado a ouvir mais questionamentos e insinuações venenosas.

_“Você se sente preparado para a presidência?”_

_“Seu irmão vai seguir seu exemplo?”_

_“E sua namorada? Quando vão se casar?”_

_“Nós precisamos de herdeiros. Quando você pretende continuar trazer a próxima geração dos Winchester?”_

Ninguém tinha vindo a seu socorro porque ele pareceria incapaz e fraco diante dos lobos. Sabia disso e não precisava da pena de ninguém, porem sua paciência estava no limite. Tinha passado de temeroso e nervoso para irritado e furioso em menos de trinta minutos. Resolveu testar as técnicas de relaxamento que uma vez Gabriel tinha lhe dito; respirar devagar pela boca, abrir e fechar as mãos e se concentrar, manteu-se calmo com um sorriso no rosto e bom humor.

Depois de um tempo que passou-se lento e torturante, as pessoas se levantaram e despediram-se com a promessa de visitar. Ele esperava que não. Torcia para nunca mais ter que encontrá-los, mas a vida não era justa e provavelmente teria que encara-los no dia seguinte quando estivesse entrando no majestoso prédio filial das empresas.

Levantou-se da mesa após suas próprias despedidas e entrou na sala de estar, despencando sobre o sofá. Gabriel o seguiu e sentou-se a seu lado, colado a ele, passando os braços por sua cintura e suspirando exausto.

Fechou os olhos por um momento.

Estava em paz e em segurança pela primeira vez naquela noite. Relaxou sem ter que simular ser o homem perfeito e deixou que sua mente corresse livre.

Suas mãos moveram-se sem permissão de seu corpo drenado, soltas para fazer o que quisessem; saíram dos ombros de Gabriel, onde haviam pousado ao perceber a presença do irmão, e se encaminharam para o pescoço longo e elegante, roçando os dedos na pele macia e chegando aos cabelos cumpridos. Empurrou as mexas para trás em um leve puxão e cheirou seu pescoço e ombro, sentindo a fragrância conhecida de xampu, sabonete e perfume caro.

Acariciou a nuca de Gabriel, quase sem pelos, e arrastou suas unhas pelo coro cabeludo. Ele gostava daquele ponto em especial do corpo e da sensação de possessão que o percorria; podia segurar e puxar, manejar e manipular até que estivesse do jeito que ele queria.

Um gemido tímido e murmurado foi o suficiente para tira-lo de suas fantasias, essas que ele não sabia exatamente quais eram.

Descansou a palma da mão por ali, imóvel, o segurando ao passo que abriu os olhos vendo o irmão com o rosto mergulhado em seu ombro, como se quisesse abafar algo ou esconder o rosto.

A família Winchester os olhava surpresos.

Sam, Jessica e Dean os observavam neutros, um pouco desconfiados. Mary e John tentavam não mostrar emoção. Já Jim e Genevive tinham olhares sérios, carregados de diferentes significados.

Estava paralisado. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer diante de seu deslize. Seu peso não era tão grande porque não fazia tudo sozinho, apesar de ser o que via no rosto de sua família, pois Gabriel também se aproveitava da situação. Fazia leves movimentos circulares na pele de seu braço, subindo e descendo numa cadencia preguiçosa e sua boca encostava-se à pele de seu pescoço na promessa de uma caricia. Pequenos choques e arrepios de prazer passavam por seu corpo, mas se controlou, sem poder demonstra-los. Manteve seu rosto serio, sem expressão, esperando por alguém se mover.

Mary é quem quebra a tensão. Ela pigarreia e se movendo pela sala, sentando-se na poltrona os olhando com amor e compreensão.

Compreensão, essa, que ele não entendia; eles não faziam nada além de se abraçar.

“Vocês me lembram de Sam e Dean quando jovens.” Marry diz emocionada e lhes mostra um retrato. Todos podiam ver a semelhança; um loiro de cabelos curtos e sorriso sedutor ao lado do moreno de sorriso de covinhas. “São tão parecidos.”

Engolindo em seco, teve medo de perguntar em que sentido. Gabriel não entendia a implicação por isso deu de ombros, mas ele sabia o que a avó queria insinuar ou fosse sua imaginação falando mais alto.

Não precisou falar nada porque Sam e Dean vieram a seu socorro, parando ao lado da mãe e observando a foto.

"Mae, nós ainda estamos aqui." Dean diz fingindo ofensa.

"Vocês estão velhos. Eles são jovens e bonitos. Fazem um bom par.”

Parecia que a piada da vez eram eles.

Todos dão risadas e Logan fica corado. Ele tenta manter a pose de desinteresse e para provocar, Gabe o abraça pelo o pescoço e o beija no rosto, piscando os olhos e sorrindo.

"Pare com isso, Gabe." Essa era a frase que Logan sempre dizia e nunca lhe davam ouvidos.

"Isso te deixa incomodado?" Gabriel diz sorrindo e se aproxima mais ainda, se é que era possível.

"Sim, me incomoda."

A verdade é que o incomodava e, bem escondida, estava a vontade de retribuir cada gesto, mas ele nunca se daria o luxo de desejar tais coisas.

Logan coloca a mão entre seus peitos comprimidos e tenta afastar-se, mas Gabe tem outras ideias. Ele o segura com mais força e Logan acaba se rendendo, circulando seu braço em volta de Gabe e o abraçando de volta.

"Eles realmente lembram Sam e eu." Dean volta a dizer, fingindo contemplar o passado.

"Eu não sei, Dean. O Gabriel é mais agressivo do que eu era." Sam diz pensativo, contendo a risada.

"Você tem razão, Sam."

"Até vocês dois?" Logan pergunta tentando sair dos braços de Gabe, mas ele o agarra com mais vontade, o segurando com as mãos e pernas, num aperto firme.

Dessa vez Gabe não estava sentado no colo de Logan, mas é como se tivesse, pois distancia era algo inexistente entre eles. Logan pensou em reclamar, mas o contato era é ruim.

"Logan, você tem certeza que..." Dean fala.

Logan olha para Dean, o questionando. Ele conhecia aquele olhar, provavelmente algo que o deixaria encabulado.

Dean deixa a pergunta no ar e Logan olha para Gabe franzindo o cenho.

Gabe não diz nada e, pela primeira vez em todo o tempo em que Logan conhece Gabe, o irmão não diz nada e faz uma expressão neutra. Logan contrai o rosto sentindo que algo estava estranho. Porem, em seguida, Gabe sorri e dá de ombros dando pouca importância a perguntava e volta a abraça-lo. Decidiu ignorar o momento esquito; se ele não vê, não há nada, certo?

Quando Logan olha de volta para Dean, o tio tem um sorriso convencido no rosto como se soubesse de alguma coisa, mas não fosse compartilhar com Logan. 

"E você Logan, quando vai me dar um bisneto? Alguma namorada ou quem sabe... um namorado?" Mary se pronuncia.

"Se fosse por mim, eu já estaria casado.” Diz revirando os olhos. “Alguém não me deixa."

Logan não havia levado a mal a pergunta da avó. Eles eram sua família e tinham o direito de saber. Tinha a impressão que o assunto tinha surgido para amenizar o clima.

"Nenhuma delas era a certa." Gabe diz encostando a cabeça no ombro de Logan e acariciando seus cabelos. "Você não parece muito preocupado."

"Não posso fazer nada para mudar o que aconteceu, mas a Vanessa parecia boa o suficiente." Rebateu.

"Boa o suficiente? O que ela é, um carro novo?" Perguntou incrédulo. "Você nem a amava."

"Eu não amava nenhuma delas." Logan disse olhando para Gabe. Ele pisca confuso, percebendo o que tinha falado e desvia o olhar rapidamente e completa. "Mas gostava o bastante para me casar com ela."

"Talvez eu esteja esperando que a pessoa certa apareça. E quando isso acontecer, eu te garanto, não vou fazer nada para atrapalhar."

Logan não viu a reação de Gabe, mas as palavras escutadas pareciam amargas em seus ouvidos.

"Então, o Gabriel tem que aprovar a garota?" Sam perguntou mudando de assunto. “O que o Gabriel fez?”

"Eu sei o que melhor para ele." Gabriel disse brincalhão.

"Eu prefiro não comentar, mas foi o suficiente para acabar outro noivado."

Todos riram e com isso o assunto foi desviado deles e Logan pode relaxar de novo e apenas ouvir os outros enquanto Gabe se encostava a nele, ressonando calmamente.

Ele não entendia muito bem, mas sempre que Gabe o abraçava seu corpo relaxava e se sentia a vontade o suficiente para fechar os olhos e descansar, fazendo sua mente se calar por aqueles breves momentos de contato entre os dois. Sabia que era errado, mas não conseguia evitar.

Sem perceber, encostou sua cabeça sob a de Gabe e foi fechando os olhos, ao poucos caindo no sono e escutando cada vez menos as vozes a sua volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como vocês estão?  
> Sim, eu sei, texto pequeno pois estou sem beta e é difícil escrever sem alguém para te ajudar, ou ao menos te dar algum retorno critico.  
> Espero que você estejam gostando.
> 
>  
> 
> Tenho uma pergunta: vocês gostariam do POV do Gabe ou assim está bom?  
> Até a próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aceitação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo adiantado! Boa leitura.

 IV

 

Logan levantava-se a cada amanhecer decidido. Esforçava-se o máximo que podia em cada tarefa, sempre em progresso continuo; seguindo regras, funcionando corretamente e recebendo manutenção quando necessário. Era uma maquina imperfeita à espera da próxima atualização. Seu único desejo era agradar.

Seus dias seguiam uma rotina; entre esconder-se em seu quarto e fugir do contato humano, frequentava o psiquiatra e visitava a mãe todos os fins de semana na tentativa deixar todos satisfeitos.

As consultas com o doutor, de longe, era o mais doloroso. Prometeu mudar, mas falar era mais fácil do que fazer.

“Como você se sente, Logan?”

Deitava-se no sofá e se remexia até encontrar uma posição confortável. Consciente e incomodado, olhava para o teto esperando pelo doutor pegar sua ficha e analisa-lo como um objeto quebrado prestes a ser remendado. Algo crítico, porem necessário.

“Eu estou bem.” Era sua frase ao iniciar todas as seções.

Forçava-se a relaxar e colocar os sentimentos para fora.

Começava contando sobre seus dias, suas ações e atividades. Gabriel era constante em seus relatos, uma vez que o irmão parecia estar em todo lugar, decidido a invadir sua vida.

Percebia estar lutando para combater a aproximação do irmão. Sem poder fazer nada, chorava frustrado. Seus soluços eram arrancados à força. Subiam rasgando por sua garganta, sem consideração alguma por seu coração. Gostaria poder receber o irmão como qualquer outra pessoa sã faria, mas algo dentro dele se rebelava com todas as forças.

Sempre chorava.

Seus olhos logo enchiam de lagrimas e inchavam, sentimentos miseráveis e pobres vazavam sem que ele pudesse evitar. Podia ser no começo ou no fim da sessão, algo triste, doloroso, feliz ou até frustrante. Tudo junto. Os fatos eram jogados em sua cara sem pudor. Entendia, mas, por sua vez, não conseguia aceitar.

Ficou consciente de seu complexo egoísta e controlador. O pior era gostar da sensação. Nenhuma droga se comparava com o prazer de dominar ou controlar as pessoa. Não tinha muito influencia sobre desconhecidos, mas ter a atenção de quem amava o deixava em êxtase.

Gostava de quando o pai passava um tempo com ele, mesmo quando sabia estar atrapalhando e prejudicando Sam. Gostava quando o tio lhe dava dicas de como conquistar as garotas, algo que nunca usaria, mas era o que lhe dava satisfação. Às vezes fingia estar triste para ter um carinho ou tempo dedicado.

Ainda que soubesse tudo isso, não conseguia parar essa compulsão deliciosa e venenosa. Por isso não tinha desistido das consultas quando superou a relação do pai e do tio e todo o drama com a mãe encarcerada.

O medico deu a ele uma receita e explicou, calmamente, depois que Logan se calou.

“Você está indo muito bem, Logan.” Explicou. “Uma grande melhora desde nossa primeira consulta.”

“Não vejo nada diferente.” Deu de ombros, se sentando. Limpou o rosto molhado e olhou para o doutor.

“Você agora tem consciência do que faz.” Disse olhando suas anotações. “Já aceita que Gabriel é seu irmão e sabe que tem problemas a trabalhar. Se fosse há alguns meses não seguiria chama-lo de irmão. Certo?”

Concordou. Isso era verdade. Tinha consciência de cada ato praticado e cada pensamento individualista. Era por esse motivo que não via melhora alguma.

“Vamos diminuir sua medicação”

Logan franziu a testa. Ele não se sentia bom o suficiente para diminuir o que o deixava centrado e no controle da própria vida.

“A medicação serve com um apoio. Ela não é a cura, é o impulso que o senhor precisa para se manter calmo e ciente. Só você pode tomar a decisão de melhorar.” Disse explicando o que Logan já sabia, o que sempre era falado em todas as sessões. “Me diga qual a ultima vez que teve alucinações.” Perguntou, provando o seu ponto.

“Tudo está acontecendo como deveria, senhor Winchester. A recuperação de um trauma é lento e trás consequências como qualquer outra doença ou ferida.” O doutor disse se levantando e apertando suas mãos. “Por hoje o senhor está liberado.”

Tudo que o medico lhe disse se provava real. Com o nascimento de Gabriel não teve tempo ou vontade de fugir para seu mundo de fantasia. Estava ocupado lutando por consciência mental e irritado diante de outras pessoas invadindo  seu mundo.

-x-

Após sair do consultório Logan seguia para a penitenciaria da cidade. Sempre escolhia um dia diferente do anterior quando todos estivessem ocupados e não sentissem sua falta. Era o dia que ele tirava para repensar em tudo o que havia passado e visitar a mãe na cadeia.

Apesar de erros do passado Jessica parecia ter se endireitado, fazendo tudo o que estava ao alcance dela para se redimir, principalmente aos olhos do filho, a única pessoa que aparentava se importar com ela.

Durante mais de um ano Jessica ficou presa, permitida de ver a luz do sol duas vezes por dia e receber visitar do filho e do advogado. Nada mais que isso. Qualquer outra pessoa que quisesse vê-la não passaria da recepção. Nunca soube se alguém mais a visitou, mas não era importante. Porque alguém iria querer? Ela mal entendia como Logan ainda podia sentir qualquer traço de afeto, quanto mais alguém que havia conhecido no passado. Era uma criminosa e aceitava ser tratada como uma.

Jessica pôde perceber algo durante as visitas. O filho sempre vinha no mesmo horário, geralmente quando o sol estava alto no céu e sempre ia embora pouco antes de entardecer. Tudo em Logan dizia mecânico e perfeito. Às vezes tinha a impressão de ver um olhar calmo e frio demais. Não, a definição certa seria _controlador_.

Era algo que subia a superfície velozmente e se ia ainda mais rápido. Aparecia quando menos esperava. Tinha certeza, se piscasse perderia o momento. Logo não havia nada lá, Logan já estava falando e gesticulando, contando animado sobre as novidades no colégio e na família.

Ele não a enganaria. Tinha pena do filho. Logan era exatamente como ela. Por fora se comportava amável e prestativo, mas se você olhasse com atenção, veria. Pelas bordas Logan era alto-suficiente, analítico e esperto. Ela não queria pensar nisso, mas reconhecia o olhar malicioso escondido por um rostinho inocente e a ganância e ambição, algo feroz que há tempos, felizmente, havia perdido. 

“Eu odeio isso!” Logan disse pela primeira vez, sincero, sem precisar pagar alguém para isso. “Odeio não conseguir odiar Gabriel.”

Jessica não sabia se essa declaração era boa ou má. Pelo menos Logan não mostrava abatimento e necessidade de ser protegido como meses atrás. O filho tinha dezoito anos e já mostrava ombros largos e segurança na postura falsamente descontraída. Logan dava a impressão de nunca baixar a guarda, um tanto agressivo, mas confiante ainda que carinhoso e gentil. Ela podia ver a mistura dela com Sam e a arrogância de Dean Winchester. Uma confusão de personalidades, mas não negava, seria atraente se a pessoa em questão não fosse o seu filho.

“Isso é bom, Logan.” Disse. Sua voz soava afetuosa e afável. Controladora. Habito que ainda não conseguia se livrar. Gostaria que Logan e Gabriel fossem tão unidos quanto Sam e Dean, assim o filho nunca ficaria sozinho. “Você não gostaria de companhia? Alguém para conversar e passar o tempo?”

“Eu não estou sozinho, tenho muitos amigos.”

Revirou os olhos impaciente.

“Estou falando de alguém que te entenda. Alguém que você possa ser você mesmo.”

Logan levantou as sobrancelhas e franziu o cenho, daquela forma desconfiada quando achava que outros estavam errados e tentava achar uma resposta a altura.

“E você, como está de verdade?” Perguntou preocupada. Tirando os problemas esternos, sabia que Logan ainda se consultava com o psiquiatra e tomava seus remédios.

“Melhor.” Falou dando de ombros. “A cada dia me sento melhor. Mais forte. Mais capaz.”

Jessica suspirou.

Achava que Logan nunca ficaria melhor pelo simples fato de não querer. O filho lutava contra o irmão ou a voltar a ser como antigamente porque era mais fácil e seguro. Proteções e escudos eram mais prudentes. Entendia a necessidade de ser forte e não precisar da ajuda de outros.

De uma forma distorcida, tinha orgulho do filho. Pois de uma forma ou outra, Logan havia superado seus problemas e evoluído para alguém responsável, decidido a seguir no caminho certo.

Provavelmente Logan iria demorar a chegar onde deveria, mas talvez com a ajuda de Gabriel ele conseguisse. Agora ela tinha que torcer para Logan fazer a escolha certa.

Limpou sua cela e pegou os seus pertences, poucos objetos pessoais que havia trago um ano trás. Uma foto. Uma escova de dentes. Uma pulseira. Hoje ela não iria pensar nisso, era a data de seu primeiro dia de liberdade graças aos conselhos do advogado e sua conduta perfeita.

Passou algemada pelas celas e presidiárias, que por tanto tempo foram suas companheiras e pesadelo particular. Chegou a pensar que não houvesse escapatória,  que iria apodrecer naquele lugar escuro e com cheiro de lodo, mas Logan sempre esteve lá para anima-la. Foi por causa dele que Jessica agora podia ver a luz do sol sem medo que fossem rouba-la.

As algemas foram tiradas de uma vez por todas. Era o símbolo de sua liberdade. Abraçou o filho e com seus braços rodeou a cintura de Logan. Encostou a cabeça no ombro forte e firme. O apertou como se nunca mais fosse larga-lo e soluçou. Molhou a camisa polo. Gemidos de dor saíram de sua garganta. Não pode evita-los. Mãos grandes acariciaram seus cabelos e costas numa cadencia lenta e afetiva.

“Está tudo bem, Mãe. Agora está tudo bem.”

-x-

Logan deve ter passado meses nessa brincadeira de pique-e-esconde porque quando percebeu Gabriel já tinha um ano de idade. O irmão ainda parecia pequeno e frágil nas mãos de Sam e Genevive.

Não pode evitar, aproximou-se quando a família se reuniu em volta do bebê em um tipo de comemoração. Era aniversario do irmão. Parou em frente a ele, fez um leve carinho em seus cabelos escuros e saiu da sala assim que pode, tentando não parecer suspeito. Estava satisfeito por não voltar completamente ao velho padrão de ciúmes. Era um avanço lento, progredia ao passo de tartaruga, mas era uma evolução.

Entrou em seu quarto e foi direto para o piano no canto da parede, seu salvador na maioria dos dias quando queria dormir e ficar sozinho. A música que havia abandonado nos últimos anos surgiu como escapatória em sua necessidade de fuga.

Deslizou seus longos dedos pelas teclas e fechou os olhos deixando que a melodia conhecida entoasse pelo quarto. Tinha se esquecido do quanto gostava das sinfonias melancólicas e de poder se emocionar sem sentir-se culpado.

Logo ouviu uma batida na porta, não se preocupou em atender e voltou a se concentrar. A porta foi aberta e Gabriel entrou se equilibrando nas frágeis pernas, sendo guiado por Sam.

“Log!Log!” O garotinho guinchou animado tentando chegar mais rápido a dele e a fonte do som.

Parou de tocar e observou o pequeno.

Gabriel, impaciente, resmungou irritado e desistiu de andar, engatinhando até chegar a seus pés e puxou suas calças em busca de atenção. Revirando os olhos, Logan o pegou e o sentou em seu colo.

Gabriel sorriu feliz e bateu as mãos nas teclas, brincando com os sons destoantes.

Suspirando, se rendeu a Gabriel. Acariciou as mãozinhas do bebe chamando sua atenção, as parando em sua travessura barulhenta.

“Gabe, não faça isso.” Fala num tom leve. “Assim.” Logan mostrou para o irmão onde apertar. O bebê sorriu feliz a cada vez que apertava a tecla indicada e Logan aperta outra formando uma melodia simples.

Não tinha sido tão ruim, foi até divertido ver a concentração e felicidade do irmão ao acertar a tecla. Uma brincadeira simples e indolor que o fez esquecer todo o resto, não se lembrou da aversão ao irmão e muito menos do pai os observando da porta.

Deu de ombros e voltou a observar o irmão. Tinha lido em algum lugar que aprender musica era como respirar para os bebês, o que se provou real. Gabriel apertava as teclas certas, lento e com espaços, mas numa sequencia harmoniosa.

Sorriu orgulhoso.

“Muito bem, irmãozinho.” Parabenizou fazendo cócegas no irmão e recendo em troca risadinhas e batidas de palmas. O irmão parecia mais satisfeito em agradar do que em tocar. Logan conhecia a sensação.

-x-

Logan estava na casa de Jim Beaver. Foi recebido pelo velho advogado com a fraca desculpa de visita-lo e se pelo caminho encontrasse com Gabriel e brincasse com ele durante algumas horas, não tinha nada a ver com a saudade que sentia desde o aniversario do pequeno.

Sentiu-se levemente incomodando com o olhar de águia que Genevive lançava sobre ele. A mulher parecia acusá-lo como se ele fosse roubar o filho dela. Voltou sua atenção a Gabriel que brincava com sua camisa e mordia a tecido o olhando inocente, mas sem largar sua roupa.

O garotinho era tão fofo e bonito que ele queria morder a pele macia e o apertar feito um boneco de pano. Não o fez, obviamente. Era capaz da mulher o expulsar e o colocar em uma ordem judicial, 30 metros de distancia de Gabriel devia ser o suficiente para ela.

Levantou-se e entregou o bebê o mais respeitoso que conseguiu. Acatou a ordem não dita porque a mulher parecia a ponto de esgana-lo a qualquer segundo.

“Até amanha, Senhorita Cortese.” Disse sorrindo sem que Genevive visse. Falou de costas ao atravessar a sala em direção à saída. Ele voltaria mesmo que ela não quisesse, só estava fazendo o que o pai queria.

Passar um tempo com Gabriel estava se mostrando melhor que imaginava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Chegamos ao fim do lenga-lenga. Esses capítulos foram para explicar o fim da outra historia. Agora começa a parte legal.^^ Ah! Perdoem meus erros, estou sem beta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo atrasado. Sorry! Boa leitura.

V

 

Genevive observou incomodada a proximidade entre os dois irmãos. Não era novidade vê-los juntos, mas aquele velho sentimento de repulsa voltava a domina-la. Sentia a mesma coisa sempre que os via no mesmo cômodo.

Tão... _Doce_. _Açucarado_. _Amável_ em todo o sentido da palavra.

Sentou-se imóvel durante o jantar desejando ser invisível, estar em outro lugar. Não tocou na comida; seu estomago embrulhava e dava voltas a cada segundo que era obrigada a presenciar isso. Não aceitava a forma que o filho se inclinava sobre Logan, tentando apoia-lo. Gabriel devia se colocar em seu lugar e tentar, ao menos, fingir ter alguma moral ao invés de agir imprudentemente.

Ela via afeto, admiração e algo a mais. _Tudo a mais._

_Paixão desesperada_.

O filho tentava chamar a atenção de Logan a cada oportunidade. Parecia satisfeito somente quando os olhos do loiro estavam sobre ele. Carente e cuidadoso, decidido a não mostrar muito a Logan. Descuidado nas vistas do todos os outros. Era difícil não enxergar a verdade. Até podia notar suas mãos entrelaçadas por debaixo da mesa.

Mas ela estava calma e confiante, sorriu consigo mesma. Genevive não deixaria que a história se repetisse. Gabriel era novo demais para se prender a alguém, ainda mais a quem deveria ser o irmão, uma presença suave e desprendida e não esse tipo de amizade dependente.

Ela nem podia chamar isso de amizade.

Não tinha nada contra Logan. Não era pessoal. Mas ela estava falando do seu bebê. Gabriel tinha uma vida longa pela frente, cheia de sucesso e talento. Tinha certeza, qualquer profissão que decidisse seguir seria mais do que satisfatória. Já Logan, focado na carreira administrativa nunca trataria ou daria a atenção que o filho merecia. No máximo, o manteria como um amante enquanto passava seus dias trabalhando e construindo uma família. Sobraria para Gabriel algumas migalhas; noites de sexo e promessas vazias que não se cumpririam.

Ela não gostava de pensar nisso, mas se sentia na obrigação de interferir e garantir um futuro melhor para o filho. Não podia ficar parada, não quanto suas preocupações se mostraram reais. Vem à vista de quem quisesse ver.

Suas suspeitas se tornaram concretas, mais tarde, naquela noite.

Eles se esfregavam e acariciavam sem perceber a presença da família. Mãos agarravam pele e cabelo numa confusão de membros. Gabriel, que mal tinha completado dezessete anos, suspirava quase no colo de Logan. Escondia o rosto vermelho e contente enquanto Logan pretensioso e arrogante, perfeitamente composto, segurava Gabriel com posse como se ele o pertencesse, como se fosse natural. Eles estavam vestidos, mas para ela, esse detalhe não fazia diferença alguma. Era decadente e embaraçoso. Era nojento.

Logan olhou para eles imparcial, quase indiferente. Tudo naquele homem mostrava desrespeito e malicia. Ela praticamente podia ver um sorrisinho vitorioso naquele rosto falsamente simpático. O sorriso nunca veio, mas a vontade de arrancar Logan de perto do filho era mais intensa do que nunca. Devia ter feito algo quando teve oportunidade nos primeiros anos de vida de Gabriel.

Bem, nunca era tarde. Algo ainda podia ser feito.

“Eu não gosto disso.” Anunciou.

Disse em voz baixa, após ver Logan e Gabriel dormindo abraçados e exaustos no sofá da sala, interrompendo a conversa de Sam e Dean. Ela não costumava se intrometer no que Dean Winchester dizia ou pensava, mas talvez pudesse trazer alguma razão àquela família.

“Eles são muito apegados. Não é saudável.” Disse encarando-os, principalmente, Sam. Ele era o pai de Gabriel. Só ele poderia ajuda-la. “Não é normal.”

“Quem é você para decidir alguma coisa?” Dean fala, se aproximando agressivo. Sam apenas coloca a mão no ombro do irmão e aperta calmamente segurando em seu pescoço.

“Nenhum de nós pode decidir por eles.” Sam disse a ela tão imparcial quanto Logan, sabia que por trás daquela expressão calma, a raiva estava bem contida, escondida. “Não há nada que você possa fazer.”

“Sam, você tem que fazer alguma coisa!”

“Olha, se tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer.” Disse tentando manter a paciência e suspirou cansado. “Eles vão cansar de fingir. Vão ter que escolher. Você querendo ou não, não há nada que possa fazer.”

“É melhor você não se intrometer, senão, pessoas vão sofrer.” Dean falou pegando na mão de Sam e o puxando para longe, mas falou antes de sair pela porta. “Gabriel nunca vai te perdoar.”

Genevive ficou parada no meio da sala, sem saber o que dizer. Seu rosto estava quente e suas mãos tremiam descontroladas. Era como se tivessem lhe dado um tapa na cara. Estava perplexa e furiosa.

Isso não ficaria desse jeito. Se eles não quisessem ouvi-la, faria do jeito dela. Sentiu mãos gentis junto as suas e repirou fundo. Jim estava a seu lado, a abraçando. Fechou os olhos e deixou a raiva sair lentamente. Já sabia o que fazer.

-x-

Assim que Genevive teve oportunidade, pegou o celular e procurou um nome especifico em sua lista de contatos. Não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Não esperava que algum dia fosse ligar para esse número. Situações extremas pedem ação extremas. Era a solução perfeita.

Discou o numero e esperou ansiosa, sem saber se seria atendida. Agradecia pelas empresas serem tão famosas, porque sem elas nunca teria conhecido a pessoa que iria salvar seus planos.

O telefone deu o quinto toque e quando estava perdendo as esperanças, finalmente foi atendida.

“Quem fala?”

“Genevive Cortese. Gostaria de falar com Grace Miller.”

“Oh, Senhora Cortese! No que posso ajudar?”

“Tenho uma proposta para você.”

-x-

Logan não pensou ao atender ao telefone concentrado no que lia; mais uma pauta administrativa. Geralmente não era perturbado e quando desviava a atenção de seu trabalho, o assunto era importante. Estava acostumado a breves palavras e decisões mais rápidas ainda.

“Senhor Winchester, Genevive Cortese está aqui para vê-lo.”

Franziu o cenho e mordeu a caneta, estranhando. Encontrar Genevive ao lado de fora de sua sala o surpreendeu. Ele ainda não sabia se era algo bom ou ruim.

“Obrigado, Aline.”

Largou os papeis e abriu a porta, desconfiado. Genevive sorria para ele, forçado e falso, mas era um sorriso; o primeiro dirigido a ele durante seus trinta e um anos de vida.

Logan fechou a porta e se sentou atrás de sua mesa. Limpou as mãos suadas na calça discretamente e a observou. Sentia-se tremer. Não pensou que Genevive algum dia falaria com ele. Não depois da noite passada.

“Estou preocupada com Gabriel.” Genevive disse, direta. “Ele anda tão sozinho, reclamando pelos cantos...”

Ela se inclinava para frente, gesticulando enquanto falava. Logan parecia ter desligado seus neurônios, fazia anos que se sentia tão encurralado. Ela falava, mas tudo o que Logan podia pensar era em se afastar o máximo possível. Alguma coisa naquela conversa parecia estranha. Concordou, sem dizer nada. Quem sabe se ele fingisse prestar atenção, Genevive fosse embora.

“Estou preocupada com você também.”

Seu rosto se contraiu e seu corpo se mexeu desconfortável sob o olhar dela. Era difícil acreditar.

“Gabriel me contou que você está triste. Faz tempo que seu noivado terminou?” Perguntou numa falsa voz de pena, tocando em sua mão, compreensiva. Ele quase acreditou quando então ela o cortou novamente. “Mas não se preocupe. Tenho a solução perfeita!”

Animada, tirou do bolso um cartão e entregou a ele.

“O que é isso?”

“O endereço do melhor restaurante da cidade.” Falou. “Esteja lá às 7h da noite e procure por Grace Miller.”

“Isso é um encontro?” Perguntou aceitando o cartão na tentativa de não ofendê-la.

“Não faça por mim. Faça por Gabriel. Sei que ele vai ficar feliz.”

Logan guarda o cartão no bolso e aceita o convite porque não queria criar problemas com Genevive. Nunca entendeu o motivo de Genevive não gostar dele. Tentava o seu melhor para agradar a mulher, mas nada fazia efeito. Afinal ela era como sua madrasta e mesmo que não gostasse, fazia parte de sua família.

-x-

Logan gostou e odiou Grace Miller.

À distancia, Grace parecia mais uma garota rica e educada. E não se enganou. Exatamente o que Logan precisava.

Ela se comportava de forma discreta e engraçada. Pedia desculpas a cada quinze minutos, respeitosa e recatada. Sempre agradecia com sorriso no rosto. Amorosa e gentil. Magra. Loira. Esbelta. De família rica. Socialite. Alguém que não faria perguntas e aceitaria casamento sem exitar.

Grace era o que Logan precisava para realizar seu plano de dez anos; careira triunfal, imagem perfeita e ascensão ao trono das empresas. Ele estava um pouco atrasado, mas a garota seria o ultimo passo de seu plano. Sem uma esposa e filhos Logan nunca seria aceito como presidente da empresa e se isso era o necessário, ele faria.

Grace agiu da forma que Logan esperava. Esperou que ele puxasse a cadeira quando se sentaram e permaneceu dentro do carro até que ele abrisse a porta na despedida. Ele havia encontrado a próxima senhora Winchester.

“Logan?” Ela o chamou, tímida. “O garçom.”

Irritante, porem funcional. Falta de iniciativa o aborrecia, mas o comportamento submissivo fazia parte do conjunto. Se fosse Gabriel, ele já teria pedido para os dois e estaria falando sem parar, animado. Mas aquela a sua frente não era Gabriel; era alguém que esperava a hora certa de falar e que se comportava com requinte extremo. O tipo de garota que ele deveria querer e não o atraia em nada.

“Eu gostaria do pato a parmegiana. E você Grace, o que vai pedir?” Perguntou enfadado. Ela respondeu sem se dirigir ao garçom. Elegante e doce. Educada.

“Salada de Aspargos para a senhorita, será.” O garçom repetiu. “Entrada ou bebida?”

“Vinho branco, por favor.” Ele disse colocando o cardápio sob a mesa. “Obrigado.” Suspirou se preparando para sua tortura.

A noite seria longa.

...

Estava satisfeito com o resultado da noite. Depois de passar algum tempo com Grace, se convenceu de sua escolha.

Beberam, comeram, conversaram e transaram. Foi como ver uma larva se transformar em borboleta. Assim que Grace ficou fora das vistas publicas, mostrou do que era capaz.

Ela falou.

Falou tudo o que não tinha falado durante o jantar. Grace sabia sobre Gabriel e sua mania de destruir seus noivados e sabia sobre a intenção de Logan e de ter filhos.

Ele não precisou dizer nada. Grace tirou o vestido e a roupa do loiro. Beijaram, tocaram e transaram em forma de acordo explicito. O trabalho foi simples e eficiente como assinar um contrato. Grace se limpou e colocou a roupa. Saiu pela porta sem palavras a mais.

Não é como se ele se importasse.

Telefonou para Gabriel e contou sobre a noite interessante que acabara de ter. O único que o entendia. Não contou que pretendia se casar ou ter filhos por alguma razão que ele preferia não pensar, mas disse todo o resto. Ele não buscava permissão. Compreensão era o suficiente.

“Dessa vez nem você vai ser capaz de assustar essa.” Disse preguiçoso ao telefone com a voz rouca e baixa, satisfeito.

“Eu ainda posso tentar...” Gabe sorriu do outro lado da linha.

Logan podia ouvir alguns sons, como lençóis sendo afastados e reclamações sussurradas, um barulho molhado e então silencio além da respiração do irmão. Preferiu ignorar e se ajeitar na cama, fechando os olhos.

“Tudo o que você quiser.” Ronronou, quase caindo no sono. “Queria que você estivesse aqui. Odeio ficar sozinho.”

“Hoje não deu.” Disse baixinho com tom de afeição que Logan via raramente. “Posso passar na sua casa amanha.”

“Tudo bem...” Bocejou. “Boa noite.”

“Boa noite, Logan.”

Logan suspirou e relaxou, adorava ouvir o próprio nome na voz do irmão. Fazia algo dentro dele aquecer. Era outra coisa que preferia ignorar. Esquecendo-se do celular ainda ligado, cochilou, ressonando suavemente.

Do outro lado da linha Gabriel ainda segurava o celular e ouvia a respiração profunda do irmão, agarrando com força o aparelho e fungando irritado. Odiava essas ligações no meio da noite, mas não conseguia evitar, sempre atendia.

“Talvez um dia nós...” Parou no meio da frase, incerto. “Te amo.”

“Te amo, também.” Logan murmurou entre respirações pesadas, adormecido.

Gabe desligou o telefone e secou o rosto. Respirou fundo e voltou para o quarto onde o esperavam.

-x-

_Jantar. família. Social. Amigos. Conversa_. Tudo o que Logan odiava em único lugar.

Não costumava ser assim. Adorava os dias quando toda a família se reunia e celebravam mais um dia sobrevivido. De todas as suas lembranças felizes, pouco havia restado. Pelo menos aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para apresentar Grace para a “família Winchester”.

“Logan, querido?” Grace o tirou de seus pensamentos tocando em seu braço, delicada. “Gabriel estava falando sobre a carreira de artes. É maravilhoso.”

Franziu a testa.

Não sabia que Gabriel pretendia seguir a carreira de musicista. Ele mesmo havia ensinado tudo sobre musica a Gabriel, entretanto achava uma perda de tempo. Sucesso na musica era igual a bater a cara na parede, não te levava a lugar nenhum.

“Eu não disse isso.” Gabriel disse passando as mãos no cabelo, os jogando para trás, encabulado. “ _Gostaria_ de ter formação musical e viajar pelo mundo, mas algumas pessoas não ficariam felizes com isso.”

Logan não ficaria feliz com isso.

Sam aprovaria qualquer coisa que Gabriel quisesse fazer. Dean incentivaria. Genevive ficaria feliz com o que deixasse o bebê dela feliz. Logan seria a única pessoa na face da terra a recriminar por um simples motivo; Gabriel estaria longe dele.

“Vou seguir a carreira de advogado, provavelmente.” Deu de ombros.

“É uma pena. Já posso te ver como uma estrela de rock!” Grace falou animada. “Não é, Logan?”

“Claro que sim, querida.” Disse distraído.

Engolindo em seco, observou o irmão. Tudo mais parecia fora de foco.

Gabe sorriu e as covinhas apareceram em seu rosto, chegavam até seus olhos. O irmão sorriu como se aquela fosse a melhor noticia que ele pudesse receber. Seu rosto se iluminou como há tempos não via e sua franja balançou caindo a seus olhos, lhe dando uma imagem inocente, quase angelical.

“Estou adorando te conhecer, Grace.” Gabe confessou, ainda sorrindo. “Dessa vez o Logan acertou.”

Logan pigarreou.

Se Gabe soubesse quem apresentou Grace a ele, não ficaria tão feliz. A garota era incrível, mas essa sensação de desconforto sempre o assombrava assim que se lembrava da visita suspeita de Genevive. Algo lhe dizia que os problemas estavam vindo em sua direção feito uma locomotiva.

“Quero dizer uma coisa.” Disse balançando a cabeça, clareando os pensamentos. Ele devia lembrar quem estava no controle. _Ele. Sempre ele._

Pegou na mão de Grace e seguiu até onde todos os convidados estavam reunidos. Viu Gabriel o seguindo. Agora ele não podia pensar nele. Ignorou a presença do irmão e encheu os pulmões de ar, criando coragem.

“Gostaria da atenção de vocês por um minuto.” Anunciou segurando na mão de Grace, sorrindo desconfortável. “Essa é Grace Miller, minha noiva.”

Era o momento que ele esperava. Sussurros. Fofocas. Intrigas. Finalmente palmas como na aberta de um espetáculo.

“Faremos uma comemoração amanha no Palace Hotel e esperamos a presença de vocês.” Sorriu e beijou o rosto de Grace que corou e agradeceu as felicitações.

_“Desculpe.”_ Sussurrou a ela. Estava um pouco preocupado com Grace. Ela tinha o rosto pálido e piscava confusa no mar de pessoas querendo falar com os noivos.

O melhor seria acalma-la, o pior já havia passado.

Entendia a reação da noiva. Logan não avisou que anunciaria o casamento. Tinha pegado todos de surpresa, mas quanto mais rápido ele agisse, menos chances teria de dar errado. Eles até já havia trocado anéis de compromisso. Queria garantir que tudo saísse como deveria.

Sentou-se e puxou Grace junto a ele, se concentrando nela. Se ele ignorasse o olhar ferido e surpreso de Gabriel tudo ficaria bem. Era o que esperava. Se não olhasse, não seria real.

...

Logan não entendeu ao certo o que aconteceu em seguida. Em um momento conversava com Grace, no outro, em seu colo, estava Gabe. Sentia pernas enroscadas as suas, uma bunda que remexia-se devagar tentando achar uma posição confortável e lábios em seu rosto perto de sua boca numa distancia perigosa.

“O que...?” Disse desnorteado e com a respiração instável. Não sabia se era de susto ou de excitação.

“Surpresa!” Gabriel gargalhou, o beijando de novo.

“Gabriel Winchester!” Murmurou entre dentes. Sua vontade era de joga-lo no chão ou beija-lo. Não conseguiu escolher, então permaneceu com as mãos fincadas no sofá, longe do irmão.

“Logan me disse que vocês eram próximos, mas eu não imaginava tanto assim.” Grace disse brincalhona. Sorriu como se fosse uma piada. Todos sorriram,  acostumados com as atitudes de Gabriel.

“Você quer participar?” Gabriel rebateu ansioso. Geralmente Logan iria rir junto e participar, deixando a brincadeira ir até o fim, porem, daquela vez, havia algo de diferente. A entonação do irmão parecia grave. Ele não permitiria que Gabriel estragasse tudo.

“Com Licença.” Logan disse retirando Gabriel de seu colo e se levantou, virando rapidamente e cobrindo sua ereção. Em seguida puxou Gabriel para um canto quieto.

 “O que você está fazendo, Gabe?” Pergunta. “Você está estragando tudo!”

“Eu estou estragando tudo? O que _você_ está fazendo? Uma semana de namoro, Logan!”

“Não importa! Você não vai me atrapalhar.” Disse, decidido. “Fique longe de mim.”

Logan saiu da sala já arrependido. Gritou e mentiu, mas não voltaria atrás. Se fosse preciso ele brigaria com Gabe. Nada o impediria de estar no topo.

-x-

Gabriel vê Logan se afastar sem poder fazer nada. Estava paralisado. Chocado. Logan havia gritado com ele. Brigado com ele. O expulsado de sua vida.

_Fique longe de mim._

As palavras ecoavam em sua mente.

Piscou e passou a mão no rosto molhado, percebeu que lagrimas escorriam. Franziu a testa, surpreso, e se jogou no sofá atrás dele.

Encostou a cabeça na parede e soltou a respiração que havia prendido. Soluços saíram de seus lábios. Não pode os impedir, cada um vinha com mais força que o outro. Fechou-se nele mesmo. Agarrou suas pernas contra o peito e escondeu o rosto vermelho e molhado do resto do mundo.

Sentia-se traído. Envergonhado. Miserável.

Como Logan podia ter feito aquilo com ele. Ele pensou... pensou que Logan fosse dele? Ilusão.

Levou um soco da realidade, um gancho potente. Descobriu-se em um papel ridículo. Porque ele estava chorando mesmo? Era por Logan estar seguindo a vida sem ele ou foi a forma sem remorso que Logan o descartou quando ele não mais era útil ou por agir contrario a seus planos?

Logan Winchester era um idiota, egocêntrico, egoísta e cruel que faria tudo a seu alcance para chegar a seu objetivo. Infelizmente, esse idiota a pessoa que ele amava. O irmão podia ser tudo isso, mas também poderia ser amável, atencioso e protetor com quem fosse importante para ele.

Gabriel não sabia se ele ainda se enquadrava nessa categoria, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, não iria se arrastar por quem o tratava pior que lixo.

Levantou a cabeça decido a lavar o rosto e fazer o mesmo que Logan, ele seguiria sua vida sem se importar com as outras pessoas. Foi quando viu Sam, Dean e Genevive a seu lado no sofá.

Eles olhavam para ele preocupados.

“Você quer conversar?” Genevive perguntou, compreensiva. “Vimos a briga. Todos viram.”

Praguejou irritado. É claro que todos viram o espetáculo. Não podia ser diferente.

“Obrigado. Estou bem.” Disse se levantando. “Vê? Novo em folha.” Rodou, mostrando a falta de feridas e revirou os olhos. “Nada aconteceu.”

Eles ficaram em silencio, obviamente não acreditaram nele. Mas estava tudo bem, de verdade. Ele estava bem. Iria gastar o resto de seu tempo naquela festa com os amigos que Logan nunca faria ou aceitaria e, assim que pudesse, seguiria sua vida exatamente como Logan fizera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, me desculpem pela demora. Espero que gostem do capítulo pequeno, porem feito com amor. Boa Leitura!

VI

 

O arrependimento durou menos de quinze minutos, o tempo exato para Logan procurar Grace e leva-la para casa. Pisar no apartamento escuro e solitário foi o suficiente para ele notar o erro.

 

Ele era um idiota, pois hoje, agora se lembrava, era o dia deles.

 

Sexta-feira. Toda sexta-feira Gabriel aparecia em sua porta, era o ritual deles. Desde seus vinte anos, Logan não se lembrava de um fim de semana que não tenha passado com o irmão.

 

No começo eram visitas rápidas, mas com o passar do tempo, Gabriel, por espontânea vontade, o arrastou para a vida noturna. Logo, ele não se incomodava, era obvio o prazer em ficar com o irmão.

 

Na maioria dos dias, Gabriel chegava de tarde e com ele passava a noite e o resto da semana. Na maioria das vezes, eles saiam para beber e dançavam a noite toda, e se as pessoas os reconhecesse, não se importava. O essencial era a batida da musica, a alegria e o entusiasmo do corpo do irmão que se mexia junto a ele.

 

Depois se dirigiriam para a próxima parada, o restaurante de comida japonesa no centro da cidade; o lugar preferido de Gabriel. Não se importava de dirigir trinta minutos até o outro lado da cidade, quando as ruas estavam calmas e o mundo dormindo, o esforço valia a pena. Era a única coisa que acalmaria a ira do irmão quando Logan queria se desculpar.

 

Ele pretendia usar esse método, mas aquela noite tinha sido diferente. Ao invés de levar Gabriel ao restaurante, se desculpar e dormirem em seu apartamento, abraçados, haviam brigado. Sabia que o irmão iria reagir mal, mas não esperava que fossem discutir.

 

Passou as mãos no cabelo, antes penteado perfeitamente que agora estava jogado para todos os lados. Parou no meio da sala sem saber o que fazer e sentou-se. Olhou para o teto e levantou-se de novo. Pegou um copo e encheu de uísque. Bebeu tudo em um gole, sem sentir nada. Bebeu mais e mais um. Tinha que pedir desculpas. Ele _tinha_ que ter Gabe volta, porque Gabe era _seu_. Não era?

 

Sua mente estava nublada e confusa. Ele deveria ir sair naquele momento e bater na porta do irmão até que ele abrisse. Ele pediria desculpas e... e... Logan não sabia. Ele o abraçaria? Beijaria? Morderia? Humm... Não! Ele não podia fazer nada daquilo. Então, o que faria?

 

Pulou assustado e derrubou o copo de uísque no chão, colocou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou o celular que vibrava. A foto de uma garota de pele branca e longos cabelos castanhos lisos apareceu na tela. Rafaela. Sim, ela saberia o que fazer.

 

“Logan Winchester! O que você pensa que está fazendo?” A voz do outro lado da linha o repreendeu, calma e rígida.

 

“Rafa, eu...”

 

“O que você fez? Dessa vez você pegou pesado.” Disse decepcionada. “Gabriel me ligou, chorando. Eu não consegui entender muito bem, mas sei que é sua culpa.”

 

“Ele está chorando?” Engoliu em seco se sentindo o pior homem do mundo. “Eu disse... hum, para ele ficar longe de mim?”

 

“Isso não faz sentido!” Disse com uma risada seca. “Você ama ele. Porque diria algo assim?”

 

“Eu não amo.” Atestou.

 

“Não ama?”

 

“É... eu amo.” Franziu o rosto e andou pela sala, pensativo. “...mas não é desse jeito.”

 

“Não, então como é?”

 

“Não sei.” Desistiu e foi sincero. Ele não conseguia mentir para Rafaela, cedo ou tarde, ela acabaria arrancando a verdade dele.

 

“Você tem certeza?” Disse. “Se ele decidisse se casar, como você se sentiria?”

 

“Eu não deixaria.”

 

“Acho que já temos nossa resposta.” Disse. “E se você pensar em falar com ele, dê um tempo. Fale com ele pela manhã.”

 

“Você tem razão.”

 

“Eu sempre tenho.” Disse convencida, sorrindo.

 

-x-

 

Logan prometeu que iria esperar, ele tentou, mas quando deu meia noite e se viu sozinho, a ausência de Gabriel foi o impulso que precisava. O irmão devia estar junto a ele.

 

Pegou o celular e ligou para o irmão. O telefone tocava e tocava até cair a linha. Nas primeiras ligações tocava uma ou duas vezes até cair, nas seguintes foi direto para a caixa de recados. Então tentou no telefone residencial; com dois toques o atenderam. Provavelmente ele iria se arrepender, mas precisava falar com Gabriel.

 

“Genevive Cortese falando.”

 

“Posso falar com o Gabriel, por favor?” Disse já arrependido, chutando o sofá.

 

“Logan? Já é tarde. Ligue amanha.”

 

“Eu preciso falar com o Gabe...” Tentou manter a voz firme, mas saiu arrastada e confusa. Não havia dado certo. Ele não  sabia o que iria falar, só sabia que tinha que falar com o irmão.

 

“Você está bêbedo? O espetáculo de hoje não foi o bastante para você?” Disse, mantendo a voz baixa. “Gabriel está dormindo. Deixe ele em paz, você já fez o suficiente. ”

 

Logan permaneceu com o celular no ouvido, olhando para a parede, enquanto escutava a linha cair. Sentou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Dessa vez, ele havia estragado tudo. Descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá pensando em Gabriel até cair no sono. Ele não desistiria tão fácil.

 

-x-

 

Decidiu seguir o conselho de Rafaela, ele iria dar um tempo e esperar que Gabriel se acalmasse. Concentrou-se no trabalho e esperou um dia inteiro, parando para almoçar e voltando aos papeis em cima de sua mesa.

 

Então era segunda-feira. Teve esperança de encontra-lo na casa da avó, mas parecia que até dos avós Gabriel preferia ficar longe se isso significasse evita-lo.

 

Passou terça, quarta e quinta-feira sem noticias, até tentou visitar o pai de surpresa, sabia o horário que o irmão estaria lá. Outra tentativa frustrada, nem assim conseguiu encontra-lo.

 

...

 

Estava cansado dessa brincadeira de pega-pega, mas não importava o que acontecesse, nem que fosse a ultima coisa em sua vida ele teria o irmão de volta.

Fechou a porta do escritório e foi para a garagem pegar o carro. Olhou para o banco de trás e viu o presente esquecido.

 

Hoje Logan deveria jantar com Grace e entregar a ela uma joia da família. Um objeto que passava de geração em geração para a próxima senhora winchester, algo frágil e sem valor material. Teoricamente, seria o ultimo passo a ser feito, mas lhe embrulhava o estomago, dar algo tão pessoal, tão importante, para a noiva era como cuspir no rosto de seu pai. O problema não era Grace. Ele só sabia que a joia não pertencia a ela.

 

Mandou uma mensagem curta a Grace; ele não poderia comparecer ao encontro.

 

Ligou o carro e dirigiu até a casa dos Beaver. Essa briga imatura tinha durado tempo o suficiente. Gabriel podia ser teimoso e ter a alma um tanto rebelde, mas ele sabia o que o irmão precisava, sempre soube. Às vezes era preciso tratá-lo com um pouco mais de... autoridade. Ele necessitava ser guiado de forma firme, com um pouco mais de vigor, apenas a pressão necessária para ceder. Não mais ou menos, o suficiente. Ele teria que tomar aquilo que queria e, se agisse da forma certa, Gabriel estaria em seus braços de novo.

 

Estacionou o carro em frente a casa e discou o numero do telefone residencial. Ele já sabia o que fazer.

 

-x-

 

Gabriel andava inquieto pelos corredores da casa da mãe e de Jim Beaver.

 

Estava encarcerado sem poder ir a qualquer outro lugar. Ir à casa da avó ou a do pai estava fora de cogitação. Tudo, porque, despistar Logan se tornou um objetivo pessoal nos últimos dias. A probabilidade do irmão estar por lá era gigantesca, por isso, saia de um cômodo e entrava em outro, sem perceber as pessoas e entender o que acontecia a seu redor.

 

Ele não se importava.

 

6 dias, 19 horas, 50 minutos e contando; o maior tempo que tinha ficado sem falar com Logan em toda a sua vida. Uma semana havia passado, porem parecia uma eternidade. Insistia em ignora-lo. Não telefonou, escreveu ou trocou qualquer palavra com ele. Negava-se a ser perdoa-lo tão rápido. Logan foi quem havia gritado e mandado que ele ficasse longe de sua vida. Era então o que fazia.

 

Mas ele não se importava com isso também. Já tinha chorado o suficiente e sua vida não giraria em torno do irmão. Não deixaria que seu futuro fosse arruinado por causa de uma briga _sem importância_. Exatamente o que Logan dissera a ele. Também cuidaria de seu futuro.

 

O fim do ano letivo chegava e com ele o momento de decidir o que faria da vida.

 

Varias opções, mas poucas prováveis; ou seguia os passos do pai – a escolha mais fácil e rápida, onde teria o apoio da família e amigos, com um emprego o esperando assim que estivesse formado – ou cursava musica em Berkeley – teria que começar do zero, sem ajuda ou influencias, do outro lado do país.

 

Estava tentado a seguir o caminho mais difícil.

 

Se por um lado, ficar ao lado da família e agradar Logan fossem apelativo, contrariar o irmão também era. O deixava excitado, principalmente agora que ele faria tudo para irrita-lo. Perguntava-se se Logan iria atrás dele, caso decidisse ir para longe.

 

“Gabriel, por mais que eu goste de ver o Logan longe, atenda esse telefone. Não me faça cometer um assassinato.” Genevive, sua mãe, apareceu em sua frente empurrando o telefone em seu rosto e sem esperar resposta, desapareceu do quarto, tão rápida quanto tinha entrado.

 

Tudo bem, talvez ele estivesse sendo um pouco difícil, mas Logan merecia. Ele não queria falar com o irmão, estava magoado. Logan nunca o havia tratado daquela forma, ainda mais por causa de uma desconhecida. Ele havia escolhido Grace, então devia ficar com ela e o deixar em paz.

 

“Gabe, fale comigo. Eu sei que você está ai.” Gabriel ouviu a voz do irmão, ela vinha fraca do telefone que segurava.

 

“O que você quer?” Disse ao colocar o telefone no ouvido. Enquanto sua voz soava desinteressada e calma, seu coração disparava. Não pode evitar, ele sentia falta da voz rouca e decidida do irmão.

 

“O seu perdão.” Disse apressado. “Por favor, podemos conversar?”

 

“Eu estou ocupado preenchendo as aplicações para a faculdade.”

 

“Não vai demorar, eu prometo.” Logan suavizou a voz, carente e cuidadoso, implorando.

 

“Onde?” Disse derrotado. Ele não conseguia negar nada ao irmão, era por isso que evitou qualquer contato. Algumas palavras de Logan e ele já o havia perdoado.

 

“Em frente a sua casa.”

 

Com o telefone na mão, deu alguns passos e abriu a porta da entrada. Lá estava Logan de calça jeans desbotada e uma camisa branca. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e olheiras sob os olhos azuis brilhantes. Não parecia com o Logan que ele conhecia.

 

Apertou o telefone entre os dedos, franziu a testa e trincou os dentes. Como o irmão conseguia fazer aquilo com ele? Estava furioso e triste ao mesmo tempo. Irritado, se lançou para frente e deu um soco no ombro de Logan, logo em seguida o abraçou apertado, se agarrando a ele com os dedos fincados na camisa branca do irmão.

 

“Me desculpe. Eu sinto tanto, Gabe.” Logan disse agitado, tocando em Gabriel.

 

Logan passou as mãos por toda a pele que conseguia alcançar; mãos, braços, ombros e pescoço. Quando chegou ao rosto de Gabriel, ele o segurou firme. Uma mão parou na cintura e a outra descansou na nuca do irmão. Ele o pegou pelo cabelo, obrigando Gabriel a encara-lo.

 

Logan o olhava como se o visse pela primeira vez.

 

Gabriel piscou e no momento seguinte, toda a raiva e irritação haviam sumido. Sentia-se tremer e o rosto esquentar. Estavam perto demais. Mordeu os lábios tentando conter o gemido de surpresa e prazer. Tinha alguma coisa na expressão e atitude do irmão que o excitava. Ele via-se sem controle, dominado pela força do olhar de Logan, tão intenso que ele pensou que suas pernas fossem ceder.

 

Logan inclinou-se para frente como se ele fosse beija-lo, mas no ultimo momento desviou e beijou seu rosto longamente, sorrindo. Teve a impressão de ver um brilho malicioso no rosto anguloso e perfeito.

 

Queria desviar o olhar ou se remexer ansioso. Fechou os olhos e gemeu. Não sabia se tinha sido de prazer ou frustração, mas podia sentir o sorriso vencedor no rosto do irmão.

 

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou surpreso, se recuperando. Logan nunca era o primeiro a iniciar o contanto físico.

 

“Eu sei que é difícil me entender. Você, entre todas as pessoas, sabe que posso parecer frio e distante e às vezes, até cruel.” Disse olhando em seus olhos. “Obrigada por não me abandonar.”

 

Logan virou-se Gabriel e os encostou no carro, acariciando os cabelos de Gabriel, devagar.

 

“Ela não é importante. Ninguém é mais importante que você.” Logan disse. “Você sabe disso, não é?”

 

Gabriel preferiu ignorar a declaração do irmão e fingir não ter entendido.

 

“Não faça mais isso.” Disse com a cabeça leve, porem firme.

 

Logan realmente o fazia se sentir como se fosse o mais importante e amado, o sentimento um tanto egoísta o tomava no momento, pois Logan podia estar se casando e construindo uma família com outra pessoa, mas era para ele que o irmão implorava perdão. Sabia que o orgulho falava mais alto para Logan, nunca o viu pedir desculpa a ninguém, nem mesmo para os pais. O irmão não era perfeito, passava muito longe disso, mas quando olhava para ele, o mundo se transformava e todo o resto desaparecia. A única coisa importante era o bem-estar do irmão.

 

Mas isso não era o suficiente. Ele gostaria de poder tocá-lo. Tocá-lo de verdade, mas havia uma barreira entre eles. Mesmo agora, algo invisível os afastava. Sentia-se distante e perto ao mesmo tempo, como em um sonho, exatamente como fazia nesse momento, com abraços e beijos.

 

Às vezes achava que Logan procurava algo diferente, era estranho, como se o irmão não entendesse o que realmente queria. Não era exatamente um sentimento ruim, mas tinha a sensação que Logan buscava um tipo diferente de contato, algo não-sexual, um toque fraterno que possa o confortar.

 

Gabriel dizia a si mesmo não se importar com o fato de que não poder toca-lo do jeito que queria. O importante era permanecer ao lado do irmão da forma que Logan precisasse, mas a vontade parecia ter mais importância a cada dia que passava. Ele podia ama-lo, mas se Logan o mandasse embora mais uma vez, ele faria e não olharia para trás.

 

O arrependimento durou menos de quinze minutos, o tempo exato para Logan procurar Grace e leva-la para casa. Pisar no apartamento escuro e solitário foi o suficiente para ele notar o erro.

 

Ele era um idiota, pois hoje, agora se lembrava, era o dia deles.

 

Sexta-feira. Toda sexta-feira Gabriel aparecia em sua porta, era o ritual deles. Desde seus vinte anos, Logan não se lembrava de um fim de semana que não tenha passado com o irmão.

 

No começo eram visitas rápidas, mas com o passar do tempo, Gabriel, por espontânea vontade, o arrastou para a vida noturna. Logo, ele não se incomodava, era obvio o prazer em ficar com o irmão.

 

Na maioria dos dias, Gabriel chegava de tarde e com ele passava a noite e o resto da semana. Na maioria das vezes, eles saiam para beber e dançavam a noite toda, e se as pessoas os reconhecesse, não se importava. O essencial era a batida da musica, a alegria e o entusiasmo do corpo do irmão que se mexia junto a ele.

 

Depois se dirigiriam para a próxima parada, o restaurante de comida japonesa no centro da cidade; o lugar preferido de Gabriel. Não se importava de dirigir trinta minutos até o outro lado da cidade, quando as ruas estavam calmas e o mundo dormindo, o esforço valia a pena. Era a única coisa que acalmaria a ira do irmão quando Logan queria se desculpar.

 

Ele pretendia usar esse método, mas aquela noite tinha sido diferente. Ao invés de levar Gabriel ao restaurante, se desculpar e dormirem em seu apartamento, abraçados, haviam brigado. Sabia que o irmão iria reagir mal, mas não esperava que fossem discutir.

 

Passou as mãos no cabelo, antes penteado perfeitamente que agora estava jogado para todos os lados. Parou no meio da sala sem saber o que fazer e sentou-se. Olhou para o teto e levantou-se de novo. Pegou um copo e encheu de uísque. Bebeu tudo em um gole, sem sentir nada. Bebeu mais e mais um. Tinha que pedir desculpas. Ele _tinha_ que ter Gabe volta, porque Gabe era _seu_. Não era?

 

Sua mente estava nublada e confusa. Ele deveria ir sair naquele momento e bater na porta do irmão até que ele abrisse. Ele pediria desculpas e... e... Logan não sabia. Ele o abraçaria? Beijaria? Morderia? Humm... Não! Ele não podia fazer nada daquilo. Então, o que faria?

 

Pulou assustado e derrubou o copo de uísque no chão, colocou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou o celular que vibrava. A foto de uma garota de pele branca e longos cabelos castanhos lisos apareceu na tela. Rafaela. Sim, ela saberia o que fazer.

 

“Logan Winchester! O que você pensa que está fazendo?” A voz do outro lado da linha o repreendeu, calma e rígida.

 

“Rafa, eu...”

 

“O que você fez? Dessa vez você pegou pesado.” Disse decepcionada. “Gabriel me ligou, chorando. Eu não consegui entender muito bem, mas sei que é sua culpa.”

 

“Ele está chorando?” Engoliu em seco se sentindo o pior homem do mundo. “Eu disse... hum, para ele ficar longe de mim?”

 

“Isso não faz sentido!” Disse com uma risada seca. “Você ama ele. Porque diria algo assim?”

 

“Eu não amo.” Atestou.

 

“Não ama?”

 

“É... eu amo.” Franziu o rosto e andou pela sala, pensativo. “...mas não é desse jeito.”

 

“Não, então como é?”

 

“Não sei.” Desistiu e foi sincero. Ele não conseguia mentir para Rafaela, cedo ou tarde, ela acabaria arrancando a verdade dele.

 

“Você tem certeza?” Disse. “Se ele decidisse se casar, como você se sentiria?”

 

“Eu não deixaria.”

 

“Acho que já temos nossa resposta.” Disse. “E se você pensar em falar com ele, dê um tempo. Fale com ele pela manhã.”

 

“Você tem razão.”

 

“Eu sempre tenho.” Disse convencida, sorrindo.

 

-x-

 

Logan prometeu que iria esperar, ele tentou, mas quando deu meia noite e se viu sozinho, a ausência de Gabriel foi o impulso que precisava. O irmão devia estar junto a ele.

 

Pegou o celular e ligou para o irmão. O telefone tocava e tocava até cair a linha. Nas primeiras ligações tocava uma ou duas vezes até cair, nas seguintes foi direto para a caixa de recados. Então tentou no telefone residencial; com dois toques o atenderam. Provavelmente ele iria se arrepender, mas precisava falar com Gabriel.

 

“Genevive Cortese falando.”

 

“Posso falar com o Gabriel, por favor?” Disse já arrependido, chutando o sofá.

 

“Logan? Já é tarde. Ligue amanha.”

 

“Eu preciso falar com o Gabe...” Tentou manter a voz firme, mas saiu arrastada e confusa. Não havia dado certo. Ele não  sabia o que iria falar, só sabia que tinha que falar com o irmão.

 

“Você está bêbedo? O espetáculo de hoje não foi o bastante para você?” Disse, mantendo a voz baixa. “Gabriel está dormindo. Deixe ele em paz, você já fez o suficiente. ”

 

Logan permaneceu com o celular no ouvido, olhando para a parede, enquanto escutava a linha cair. Sentou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Dessa vez, ele havia estragado tudo. Descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá pensando em Gabriel até cair no sono. Ele não desistiria tão fácil.

 

-x-

 

Decidiu seguir o conselho de Rafaela, ele iria dar um tempo e esperar que Gabriel se acalmasse. Concentrou-se no trabalho e esperou um dia inteiro, parando para almoçar e voltando aos papeis em cima de sua mesa.

 

Então era segunda-feira. Teve esperança de encontra-lo na casa da avó, mas parecia que até dos avós Gabriel preferia ficar longe se isso significasse evita-lo.

 

Passou terça, quarta e quinta-feira sem noticias, até tentou visitar o pai de surpresa, sabia o horário que o irmão estaria lá. Outra tentativa frustrada, nem assim conseguiu encontra-lo.

 

...

 

Estava cansado dessa brincadeira de pega-pega, mas não importava o que acontecesse, nem que fosse a ultima coisa em sua vida ele teria o irmão de volta.

Fechou a porta do escritório e foi para a garagem pegar o carro. Olhou para o banco de trás e viu o presente esquecido.

 

Hoje Logan deveria jantar com Grace e entregar a ela uma joia da família. Um objeto que passava de geração em geração para a próxima senhora winchester, algo frágil e sem valor material. Teoricamente, seria o ultimo passo a ser feito, mas lhe embrulhava o estomago, dar algo tão pessoal, tão importante, para a noiva era como cuspir no rosto de seu pai. O problema não era Grace. Ele só sabia que a joia não pertencia a ela.

 

Mandou uma mensagem curta a Grace; ele não poderia comparecer ao encontro.

 

Ligou o carro e dirigiu até a casa dos Beaver. Essa briga imatura tinha durado tempo o suficiente. Gabriel podia ser teimoso e ter a alma um tanto rebelde, mas ele sabia o que o irmão precisava, sempre soube. Às vezes era preciso tratá-lo com um pouco mais de... autoridade. Ele necessitava ser guiado de forma firme, com um pouco mais de vigor, apenas a pressão necessária para ceder. Não mais ou menos, o suficiente. Ele teria que tomar aquilo que queria e, se agisse da forma certa, Gabriel estaria em seus braços de novo.

 

Estacionou o carro em frente a casa e discou o numero do telefone residencial. Ele já sabia o que fazer.

 

-x-

 

Gabriel andava inquieto pelos corredores da casa da mãe e de Jim Beaver.

 

Estava encarcerado sem poder ir a qualquer outro lugar. Ir à casa da avó ou a do pai estava fora de cogitação. Tudo, porque, despistar Logan se tornou um objetivo pessoal nos últimos dias. A probabilidade do irmão estar por lá era gigantesca, por isso, saia de um cômodo e entrava em outro, sem perceber as pessoas e entender o que acontecia a seu redor.

 

Ele não se importava.

 

6 dias, 19 horas, 50 minutos e contando; o maior tempo que tinha ficado sem falar com Logan em toda a sua vida. Uma semana havia passado, porem parecia uma eternidade. Insistia em ignora-lo. Não telefonou, escreveu ou trocou qualquer palavra com ele. Negava-se a ser perdoa-lo tão rápido. Logan foi quem havia gritado e mandado que ele ficasse longe de sua vida. Era então o que fazia.

 

Mas ele não se importava com isso também. Já tinha chorado o suficiente e sua vida não giraria em torno do irmão. Não deixaria que seu futuro fosse arruinado por causa de uma briga _sem importância_. Exatamente o que Logan dissera a ele. Também cuidaria de seu futuro.

 

O fim do ano letivo chegava e com ele o momento de decidir o que faria da vida.

 

Varias opções, mas poucas prováveis; ou seguia os passos do pai – a escolha mais fácil e rápida, onde teria o apoio da família e amigos, com um emprego o esperando assim que estivesse formado – ou cursava musica em Berkeley – teria que começar do zero, sem ajuda ou influencias, do outro lado do país.

 

Estava tentado a seguir o caminho mais difícil.

 

Se por um lado, ficar ao lado da família e agradar Logan fossem apelativo, contrariar o irmão também era. O deixava excitado, principalmente agora que ele faria tudo para irrita-lo. Perguntava-se se Logan iria atrás dele, caso decidisse ir para longe.

 

“Gabriel, por mais que eu goste de ver o Logan longe, atenda esse telefone. Não me faça cometer um assassinato.” Genevive, sua mãe, apareceu em sua frente empurrando o telefone em seu rosto e sem esperar resposta, desapareceu do quarto, tão rápida quanto tinha entrado.

 

Tudo bem, talvez ele estivesse sendo um pouco difícil, mas Logan merecia. Ele não queria falar com o irmão, estava magoado. Logan nunca o havia tratado daquela forma, ainda mais por causa de uma desconhecida. Ele havia escolhido Grace, então devia ficar com ela e o deixar em paz.

 

“Gabe, fale comigo. Eu sei que você está ai.” Gabriel ouviu a voz do irmão, ela vinha fraca do telefone que segurava.

 

“O que você quer?” Disse ao colocar o telefone no ouvido. Enquanto sua voz soava desinteressada e calma, seu coração disparava. Não pode evitar, ele sentia falta da voz rouca e decidida do irmão.

 

“O seu perdão.” Disse apressado. “Por favor, podemos conversar?”

 

“Eu estou ocupado preenchendo as aplicações para a faculdade.”

 

“Não vai demorar, eu prometo.” Logan suavizou a voz, carente e cuidadoso, implorando.

 

“Onde?” Disse derrotado. Ele não conseguia negar nada ao irmão, era por isso que evitou qualquer contato. Algumas palavras de Logan e ele já o havia perdoado.

 

“Em frente a sua casa.”

 

Com o telefone na mão, deu alguns passos e abriu a porta da entrada. Lá estava Logan de calça jeans desbotada e uma camisa branca. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e olheiras sob os olhos azuis brilhantes. Não parecia com o Logan que ele conhecia.

 

Apertou o telefone entre os dedos, franziu a testa e trincou os dentes. Como o irmão conseguia fazer aquilo com ele? Estava furioso e triste ao mesmo tempo. Irritado, se lançou para frente e deu um soco no ombro de Logan, logo em seguida o abraçou apertado, se agarrando a ele com os dedos fincados na camisa branca do irmão.

 

“Me desculpe. Eu sinto tanto, Gabe.” Logan disse agitado, tocando em Gabriel.

 

Logan passou as mãos por toda a pele que conseguia alcançar; mãos, braços, ombros e pescoço. Quando chegou ao rosto de Gabriel, ele o segurou firme. Uma mão parou na cintura e a outra descansou na nuca do irmão. Ele o pegou pelo cabelo, obrigando Gabriel a encara-lo.

 

Logan o olhava como se o visse pela primeira vez.

 

Gabriel piscou e no momento seguinte, toda a raiva e irritação haviam sumido. Sentia-se tremer e o rosto esquentar. Estavam perto demais. Mordeu os lábios tentando conter o gemido de surpresa e prazer. Tinha alguma coisa na expressão e atitude do irmão que o excitava. Ele via-se sem controle, dominado pela força do olhar de Logan, tão intenso que ele pensou que suas pernas fossem ceder.

 

Logan inclinou-se para frente como se ele fosse beija-lo, mas no ultimo momento desviou e beijou seu rosto longamente, sorrindo. Teve a impressão de ver um brilho malicioso no rosto anguloso e perfeito.

 

Queria desviar o olhar ou se remexer ansioso. Fechou os olhos e gemeu. Não sabia se tinha sido de prazer ou frustração, mas podia sentir o sorriso vencedor no rosto do irmão.

 

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou surpreso, se recuperando. Logan nunca era o primeiro a iniciar o contanto físico.

 

“Eu sei que é difícil me entender. Você, entre todas as pessoas, sabe que posso parecer frio e distante e às vezes, até cruel.” Disse olhando em seus olhos. “Obrigada por não me abandonar.”

 

Logan virou-se Gabriel e os encostou no carro, acariciando os cabelos de Gabriel, devagar.

 

“Ela não é importante. Ninguém é mais importante que você.” Logan disse. “Você sabe disso, não é?”

 

Gabriel preferiu ignorar a declaração do irmão e fingir não ter entendido.

 

“Não faça mais isso.” Disse com a cabeça leve, porem firme.

 

Logan realmente o fazia se sentir como se fosse o mais importante e amado, o sentimento um tanto egoísta o tomava no momento, pois Logan podia estar se casando e construindo uma família com outra pessoa, mas era para ele que o irmão implorava perdão. Sabia que o orgulho falava mais alto para Logan, nunca o viu pedir desculpa a ninguém, nem mesmo para os pais. O irmão não era perfeito, passava muito longe disso, mas quando olhava para ele, o mundo se transformava e todo o resto desaparecia. A única coisa importante era o bem-estar do irmão.

 

Mas isso não era o suficiente. Ele gostaria de poder tocá-lo. Tocá-lo de verdade, mas havia uma barreira entre eles. Mesmo agora, algo invisível os afastava. Sentia-se distante e perto ao mesmo tempo, como em um sonho, exatamente como fazia nesse momento, com abraços e beijos.

 

Às vezes achava que Logan procurava algo diferente, era estranho, como se o irmão não entendesse o que realmente queria. Não era exatamente um sentimento ruim, mas tinha a sensação que Logan buscava um tipo diferente de contato, algo não-sexual, um toque fraterno que possa o confortar.

 

Gabriel dizia a si mesmo não se importar com o fato de que não poder toca-lo do jeito que queria. O importante era permanecer ao lado do irmão da forma que Logan precisasse, mas a vontade parecia ter mais importância a cada dia que passava. Ele podia ama-lo, mas se Logan o mandasse embora mais uma vez, ele faria e não olharia para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que vocês acharam? Alguma critica? Algo que gostariam de ver? Obrigada pela presença.^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, consegui me adiantar um pouco em relação aos outros capítulos. As coisas começam a esquentar um pouco. Estejam avisados. Boa Leitura!

VII

 

Logan entendeu o que tinha feito de errado. Seu erro foi pegar Gabriel de surpresa e não dar atenção a ele. Estava tentando dar espaço para o irmão e ao mesmo tempo, cuidar do casamento. Era seu dever manter as aparências perante a sociedade. Infelizmente os preparativos tinham tomado seu tempo, mais do que ele esperava e ainda nem estava perto de acabar. Talvez tenha sido por isso que Gabriel continuava numa distancia respeitosa. Sorte a sua que ainda não era tarde, não importava o quanto Gabriel fugisse com suas desculpas ou desencontros, ele não deixaria que ele escapasse.

Provavelmente, essa era outra de suas ideias que daria incrivelmente errado; influenciar ou encurralar o irmão nunca era a solução, só o levaria a mais problemas, mas brincar de gato-e-rato estava lhe cansando. Tinha decidido naquele momento; Gabriel seria seu padrinho, assim ele teria que ajuda-lo e não haveria para onde fugir.

O primeiro passo era ter uma conversa com o irmão. Não lembrava a ultima vez que tinha conversado com ele. Conversado de verdade. Sentia falta de deitar na cama com Gabriel, falar com ele e ouvi-lo, pedir seu conselho como sempre havia feito. Porem, o fato de se casar sem dizer a Gabriel era mais do que suficiente para o irmão nunca mais falar com ele.

Ele entendia o sentimento, se fosse ele no lugar do espectador, caçaria a pessoa que se atrevesse a afastar Gabriel dele. Mas ele era egoísta, mesmo casado não fazia diferença; Gabriel era seu, ele tinha ficar a seu lado.

Estacionou o carro e se olhou no retrovisor. Arrumou o cabelo e colocou os óculos de sol, sorrindo para sua reflexão. Ele nem tentava negar, sabia o que sua imagem provocava. Geralmente não usaria isso como uma arma, mas o irmão o estava forçando; ele sabia o efeito que tinha, sabia como usa-lo e sabia o que fazer para ter o que queria. Gabriel não saberia o que iria atingi-lo.

Se ele não soubesse melhor, levaria o irmão para um canto e faria tudo o que ambos queriam, mas ele entendia exatamente o que teria que enfrentar se escolhe esse caminho. Viu essa historia uma vez e não a veria de novo. Ter o irmão a seu lado já era o suficiente. De qualquer forma, relacionamentos convencionais eram superestimados.

Fechou a porta do carro e jogou a jaqueta do terno sob o ombro, descontraído. Caminhou decidido para a entrada do colégio e passou pelos portões cheios de adolescentes. Não deu importância a eles e procurou na multidão o rosto conhecido. Ele não via mais nada, tinha somente um objetivo; achar Gabriel e leva-lo a um lugar reservado onde pudessem conversar.

O encontrou. Não do jeito que gostaria, mas encontrou. Gabriel se encostava a parede, em um canto discreto, escondido do olhar de quem passasse por ali, e se ele não conhecesse tão bem a silhueta do irmão, não iria nota-lo.

Gabriel mantinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás e a boca permanecia aberta, buscando ar, enquanto um garoto entre suas pernas agarrava sua bunda e mordia seu pescoço. Observou o garoto encaixar as ereções e deslizar a boca em direção aos lábios de Gabriel, e Logan, mesmo daquela distancia, pode escutar um gemido suave e discreto vindo do irmão.

Viu Gabriel inclinar a cabeça para lado, aprofundando o beijo e abrir os olhos, franzindo o cenho como se estivesse ouvindo algo desagradável. Logan presenciou o momento em que Gabriel entendeu o que acontecia.

O irmão olhou para ele surpreso e arregalou os olhos para então, um lindo tom de carmim subiu em seu rosto. Logan achou doce o fato de Gabriel ainda conseguir se sentir encabulado por ser pego, ou talvez, fosse porque era  _ele_  quem o tinha pegado no flagra.

Decidiu se aproximar. Queria ver de perto aquele rubor no rosto do irmão, queria ver se o tom avermelhado se intensificaria e se o rosto de Gabriel estaria quente sob de seus dedos.

Parou em frente ele, impedindo que ele ou o garoto fossem a qualquer lugar. Bem, talvez o garoto beijando Gabriel não estivesse interessado em largá-lo tão cedo, mesmo que Gabriel tentasse se soltar, evitando seu olhar.

“Isso parece estar bom.” Disse colocando uma mão no ombro do garoto e trouxe seu rosto para perto de Gabriel, olhando de perto, satisfeito pelo efeito que causava. O rubor se intensificava a cada seguindo que se passava, exatamente como havia previsto. “Posso participar?” Estendeu a outra mão e segurou no pescoço do irmão, o puxando, como se fosse beija-lo. Não devia fazer isso, mas... ele precisava.

Encostou seus lábios aos de Gabriel, mal tocando-os, apenas com a sensação das respirações juntas.

Gabriel o olhava com os olhos entrecerrados e os dedos enterrados em seus cabelos, exatamente como ele fazia. Foi mágico, pura felicidade na ponta dos dedos. Ouviu o irmão gemer e fechar os olhos como se estivesse a beira do orgasmo. Ele gostaria de ser quem proporcionaria e ele, mas não iria quebrar mais uma outra barreira.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?” O garoto perguntou, confuso, tentando se soltar e sair daquela armadilha, porem seria rude permitir que ele saísse de lá e deixasse Gabriel necessitado. Ele não podia ajudar o irmão, mas esse garoto podia.

“Eu quero que você continue o que estava fazendo. Você pode fazer isso?” Logan disse baixo e manso, quase sedutor. “Olhe para ele, Gabriel não merece ser deixado na mão.” Então, pegou na mão do garoto e a levou para o membro de Gabriel.

Ele quase pode sentir, imaginava que fosse sua própria mão. Tocou no membro, duro e firme, sob seus dedos e sentiu o contorno da calça. Moveu uma, duas, três vezes. Não precisou mais do que isso para Gabriel tremer, morder os lábios e grunhir baixo, só para ele.

Segurou na cintura do irmão antes que ele fosse ao chão.

“O que?...” O garoto perguntou de novo, finalmente se soltando de Logan. Ele não se importou e deixou que o menino fosse para longe, o suficiente para não estar no meio dele e Gabriel. Deixou porque o menino não tinha mais nenhuma utilidade para ele.

“Logan, eu não acredito... você é louco.” Gabriel falou, se apoiando em Logan, sorrindo em seu pescoço. “Kevin, eu disse que ele era louco.”

Então, esse era o nome do namoradinho do irmão. Interessante, muito interessante. Agora era a vez dele se divertir.

“Eu posso ver. Não tenho nenhuma chance.”

“Não diga isso, podemos dividir.” Disse escorregando os dedos pela pele do rosto de Gabriel, parando na curva do pescoço. “Tem bastante para nós dois, você não acha?”

“Para com isso, Log.” A frase devia ser uma repreensão, mas aos ouvidos de Logan soou como uma provocação, principalmente pelo sorriso de lado no rosto do irmão e a forma que ele inclinou o pescoço dando mais espaço para ele.

“Eu vou indo, Gabriel. Te vejo amanha?”

“Sim, me desculpe. Eu não posso estudar hoje.”

Eles observaram o garoto ir embora com uma expressão engraçada no rosto, como se ele não acreditasse no que visse e não soubesse se estava bravo ou não com a situação.

“Você quer jantar?” Logan perguntou dando de ombros, como se o que aconteceu não tivesse importância. Era porque não tinha. Ele tinha alcançado seu objetivo e agora Gabriel estava em seus braços, onde devia estar.

Gabriel balançou a cabeça e pegou na mão que Logan oferecia, enquanto o irmão o puxava em direção ao carro.

-x-

“Então...?” Logan disse assim que se sentaram a mesa. Acomodou-se e passou o braço por cima do ombro de Gabriel, relaxando. Diferente de Gabriel, que parecia querer fugir dele e ao mesmo tempo, ficar mais perto.

Os dois irmãos estavam em um restaurante perto da escola, encontraram esse lugar, pequeno e discreto, com a decoração essencialmente italiana. Não perderam tempo e logo pediram uma mesa. Sentaram-se juntos, lado a lado, encostados na parede e observaram o movimento dentro do lugar.

“Então o que?” Gabriel disse desinteressado. Ele tinha o rosto avermelhado, algo que parecia permanente. Olhava para a mesa de estampa quadriculada vermelha e branca,  e aos olhos de Logan, ele parecia inocente demais. Acanhado. Sabia que o irmão era a favor de evitar o problema até que ele desaparecesse.

“Você tem um namorado.” Logan afirmou, tentando evitar o tom de acusação. Observou atento a resposta que viria.

“Hunm... Sim?” Gabriel respondeu, mas para Logan pareceu uma pergunta.

O loiro se calou, aproveitando a chegada de seus pedidos. Remexia a comida no prato, buscando o melhor modo de abordar o assunto. Fez seu máximo para se concentrar no que era importante, porem tudo o que vinha a sua cabeça era Logan e Kevin se agarrando.

"Quer dizer que você pode ter um namorado e eu não?" Escapou de sua boca, de forma irritada, antes que pudesse se conter.

Sim, ele estava irritado devido a todos os seus relacionamentos desfeitos, enquanto Gabriel passeava com outro cara. Era ciúmes também, rubro e vivido, possessivo.  A seu ver, era um comportamento completamente compreensível.

"É diferente! Eu não vou me casar com ele." Gabriel disse. “Se você está tão preocupado, porque não faz nada?” Olhou para Logan, pela primeira vez desde que entraram naquele lugar. Tinha o rosto ainda mais corado.

“Não sei do que você está falando.” Logan disse com uma expressão fixa no rosto.

Ele teve vontade de xingar e bater no irmão, virar aquela bunda arrebitada e espanca-lo até que Gabriel aprendesse a lição, mas ele era o adulto naquela mesa, então respirou fundo e se acalmou, rangendo os dentes e não demonstrando seu descontrole. Soltou o ar e sentir seu rosto relaxando.

“Me desculpe, você tem razão. Foi exagero meu.” Falou num tom de voz calmo. “Você pode fazer o que quiser.”

“Logan, eu...”

“Não, Gabriel.” Logan o impediu de completar a frase. “Não foi por isso que vim aqui.”

“Então foi por quê?” Gabriel engoliu a resposta acida e encheu a boca com comida. Mastigou com raiva, como se a galinha tivesse feito algo para ofendê-lo.

“Quero que você seja meu padrinho.”

“Eu não...” Por um momento, Gabriel não teve resposta, mas a fúria apareceu logo em seguida. “Você o que? Eu não vou ficar sentado observando você ir embora.”

“Eu não vou a lugar algum.” Logan falou manso com afeição, pegando na mão de Gabriel. “Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Preciso de você ao meu lado.”

“Logan, não... não me faça fazer isso.” Implorou com um nó na garganta.

“Por favor, Gabe.” Logan pediu. Ele pegou no pescoço de Gabriel e virou o rosto dele em sua direção. Beijou o rosto de Gabriel, perto da boca, e confessou. “Me casar não vai mudar nada. Ninguém vai ser capaz de te substituir. Você é o único. Você é meu.”

...

Gabriel parou de respirar por um momento. Segurou-se no ombro de Logan e deixou que o irmão o tocasse, o segurasse e dissesse aquelas doces palavras. Fechou os olhos, sem forças, e suspirou. Soltou o ar devagar. Sua mente estava limpa de qualquer pensamento coerente. Ele era de Logan? Então Logan também era dele, certo?

Não pensou. Em um impulso de coragem, beijou Logan. Beijou de verdade e com vontade. Agarrou-se a ele e usou tudo o que tinha; com seus dentes mordeu os lábios do irmão e em troca recebeu um gemido, o primeiro, em toda a sua vida, que ouvia vindo de Logan.

Lábios macios se partiram e sua língua avançou animada, quebrou a barreira que o irmão havia imposto e tomou o que sempre havia desejado. Logan correspondeu com intensidade, sentiu mãos segurarem sua cintura e toques serem aplicados mais abaixo. O momento durou horas, durou minutos, talvez, segundos. Durou menos do que gostaria.

O beijo foi quebrado com um gemido de insatisfação quando o irmão percebeu o que fazia. As mãos abandonaram sua cintura e calça, sumindo de vista por um instante. Ele queria mais, por isso perseguiu a boca fugitiva, mas agora Logan estava no controle e com um puxão doloroso em seus cabelos, que só havia servido para deixa-lo mais excitado, Logan o fez encará-lo.

Gabriel olhou para rosto serio do irmão, tentando se acalmar e pensar racionalmente e pela primeira vez na vida, ele via Logan Winchester com o rosto vermelho, que mantinha os lábios abertos numa respiração acelerada. O loiro não disse nada, mas era obvio o pensamento por trás.  _Eles não podiam fazer isso_.  

Prazer e orgulho saltaram em seu peito. Ele havia feito isso. Sorriu, o primeiro sorriso em semanas.

“Tudo bem, eu aceito.”

Logan não disse nada. Arrumou os cabelos olhando para ele e o puxou para fora do restaurante. Ainda sorrindo vitorioso, deixou que Logan circulasse sua cintura com os braços e o levasse até o carro. Ele não desistiria até que Logan colocasse o anel no dedo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angustias e criticas? Ou talvez Elogios? Eu ficaria mega feliz.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, como vocês vão? Olha! Eu nem demorei muito dessa vez. Espero que vocês gostem da leitura por que eu me diverti escrevendo.
> 
> Avisos: Alcool.

VIII

 

_Eu não mereço_.

 

Gabriel pensou derrotado. Respirou fundo e agarrou a prancheta sob o peito antes de entrar no apartamento de Logan. Estava decidido, ele faria o que prometeu.  Ajudaria Logan com os preparativos e apenas isso, deixaria que o irmão fizesse o que bem entendesse com a vida dele; ele o acompanharia até o momento que ele pisasse na igreja e quanto isso acontecesse, seria o fim. Pelo menos para ele.

 

Colocou a mão na maçaneta e empurrou a porta, sabendo que o irmão estaria lá para recebê-lo. Vestiu a mascara de confiança e entrou na sala. Como previu, ali estava Logan, sentado no sofá com as pernas abertas e um copo de uísque na mão, confortável e tranquilo, quase com se estivesse zombando se sua cara.

 

Ele se recusava a entrar no jogo do irmão. No fim, não seria tão ruim assim. Logan estaria casado e ele poderia continuar sua vida. Ele tentaria seguir em frente. Não sabia se conseguia, mas tentaria.

 

Concentrou-se em sua lista de deveres e não olhou para Logan. Era mais fácil assim.

 

“O bufet para o casamento está confirmado, sua mãe aprovou o menu; você sabe como ela é boa com essas coisas. A empresa de decoração também está confirmada, entretanto precisamos verificar o horário para o casamento civil e o salão de festas, ainda não sei se todos vão caber...” Disse fingindo distração. “A festa de despedida de solteiro vai ser na sexta-feira, está bom para você?” Disse sem levantar o olhar.

 

“Despedida de solteiro?” Logan fala quebrando o seu monologo. “Pra que?”

 

“É o costume.” Disse olhando seus anotações, novamente.

 

Ele queria ter certeza de que nada faltava. O terno, não podia esquecer os ternos e verificar quando chegaria os vestidos das madrinhas. O anel também, o mais importante.

 

“Você não quer? É sua _ultima chance_.” Gabriel tira a atenção do papel e olha para Logan, atento. E se ele colocou um pouco mais de ênfase na palavra, não é grande coisa.

 

“Se for necessário.” Logan diz, distraído como se estivesse tentando encontrar alguma resposta que Gabriel não estava lhe dizendo. “Gabriel, se sente comigo.”

 

Gabriel volta sua atenção à prancheta e checa o que ainda falta, escolhe ignorar o irmão. Eles teriam que correr com o cronograma se quisessem que o casamento acontecesse em menos de cinco dias.

 

“Gabriel.”

 

Ele olha para o irmão e suspira já arrependido. Nenhum beijo valia essa tortura.

 

Obedeceu.

 

Obedeceu porque não pode se conter, era uma compulsão. E talvez o olhar avaliador e paciente, o fizesse se remexer, se sentindo desconfortável e algo mais que ele preferia não entender. Era como se ele voltasse a ter dois anos e tivesse sido pego fazendo alguma bagunça. Ele não entendia como Logan fazia aquilo com ele, um olhar firme sempre foi o suficiente para fazê-lo abaixar a cabeça e obedecer, fazendo a vontade do irmão.

 

Sentou-se no sofá e se virou para Logan com uma distancia pequena entre eles, porem parecia insuficiente, pois Logan o puxou e circulou com os braços sua cintura, lhe dando um abraço apertado e beijo nos cabelos.

 

“Isso é um bom dia adequado.” Logan falou tranquilo. “Como anda o resto dos preparativos.”

 

Gabriel suspirou de novo, cansado. Descansou por um momento a cabeça no ombro do irmão e inalou o perfume conhecido, algo que lhe trazia lembranças felizes da infância e certa autoridade. Ele não pode evitar se sentir seguro.

 

“Temos que falar com o padre, verificar os ternos e vestidos, confirmar os convites e pegar as alianças. Todo o resto está em ordem.”

 

“Ótimo. Isso é bom.” Logan disse massageando os cabelos de Gabriel, perto da nuca onde sabia que fazia o irmão se derreter. “Obrigado, Gabe. Você não sabe como é importante para mim, sua ajuda é mais do que eu mereço.”

 

“É, eu sei.” Disse resignado.

 

Ele não tinha escolha e era por isso que tentava ficar longe de Logan mesmo quando o havia perdoado ou tinha decidido lutar por ele. A questão era que se Logan não queria fazer alguma coisa, não havia como convencê-lo do contrario. O máximo que ele podia fazer era dar seu apoio, ainda que reprovasse.

 

-x-

 

“Logan, onde você se meteu?” Jessica Moore falou o espremendo em abraço apertado.

 

“Desculpa, mãe.” Disse fechando os olhos e sorrindo discreto no abraço. “Você sabe... Gabriel, a empresa, o casamento...”

 

“Você não tem tempo de fazer uma ligação?” Ela disse, apertando sua bochecha. Logan revirou os olhos, mas continuou com o sorriso no rosto.

 

“Senti sua falta também.” Disse puxando a mãe para se sentarem.

 

Olhou para o rosto da mãe, envelhecido, porem bonito e com poucas marcas de expressão. Ela ainda mantinha o cabelo loiro claro e a expressão decidida, levemente irônica. Depois de tantos anos, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar; ela estava a sua frente livre e feliz, tinha um marido e um negocio de sucesso; uma pequena e exclusiva confeitaria.

 

E tudo isso por causa de um gesto de compaixão. Eles não estariam conversando se ele não a amasse tanto, ainda que tivesse sido ignorado durante tantos anos. Não se arrependia de nada, pois com quatorze anos não poderia adivinhar o rumo de sua vida. Considerava-se feliz, eram pequenos pedaços de felicidade que valiam a pena ser lutados.

 

“Ficou bonito.” Logan disse olhando em volta.

 

Estavam nos fundos da confeitaria, sentados na sala de decoração aconchegante que ficava ao lado da cozinha espaçosa e brilhante. Do outro lado do cômodo ficava uma porta que dava para a entrada com mesas e vitrines cheias de doces.

 

“É, é. Eu sei, mas não é sobre isso que você quer falar.” Jessica disse, lhe oferecendo uma xícara de chá. Mel com limão, o seu favorito.

 

“Não tenho nada pra falar, só queria saber como você está. Com tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo esqueço que existe vida fora das minhas preocupações.”

 

“Quer saber. Pare, apenas pare.” Jessica disse colocando a xícara sob a mesa. “É sobre o Gabriel, não é?”

 

“Porque você diz isso?”

 

“É sempre sobre ele. Você não percebe?” Jessica disse pegando em suas mãos, compreensiva. "Querido, não faça isso. Você vai se arrepender. Aprenda com os meus erros. Não se case com essa mulher."

 

“Você não conhece minha noiva, porque me não dá uma chance?”

 

“É exatamente por isso. Você não gosta dela e nem a ama. Isso só pode trazer mais tristeza.”

 

"Eu tenho que fazer, mãe. É minha chance de ter uma família."

 

"Não me faça de boba. Você já tem uma família. Está fazendo isso por aparências, você quer mostrar que é diferente do seu pai."

 

Logan escutou em silencio, sem discutir. A mãe estava certa e ele não falaria o contrario.

 

"Eu sei o quanto é embriagante o gosto do poder. Você quer estar no topo e ser poderoso." Jessica disse acariciando o cabelo do filho. "Eu estive lá, foi algo passageiro e que não valeu pena."

 

"Você se arrepende do que fez?"

 

"Sim, eu me arrependo de ter magoado a Sam e a família que mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz me recebeu de braços abertos, novamente." Disse sorrindo levemente. "Eu sou grata e não queria te ver assim. Você já sofreu o suficiente.”

 

“Eu não tenho vergonha do meu pai, mas não vou passar pelo o que ele enfrentou.”

 

“Eu sei o jeito que você olha para o Gabriel." Afirmou, decidida.

 

"Não sei do que você está falando."

 

"Você pode mentir o quanto quiser, mas eu vejo o que acontece entre vocês." Disse fazendo Logan virar e encara-la. "Vocês são iguais a Sam e Dean, são até mais. É tão escancarada a forma que se vocês se atraem que me dá náuseas."

 

Jessica parecia estar brincando, mas era a pura verdade. Ver Logan e Gabriel lhe dava náuseas, a fazia se lembrar do passado e do que ela havia perdido.

 

"Agora é tarde, mãe." Disse Logan se dando por vencido e escutando a mãe, já era muito tarde. "O casamento é amanha e gabe já está bravo comigo. Não há nada que eu possa fazer."

 

"Nunca é tarde. Se eles me perdoaram, Gabriel também vai te perdoar."

 

"Como você sabe disso?" Perguntou incerto.

 

"Ele te ama." disse dando de ombros. "Não importa o que você faça, ele vai te perdoar. Sempre perdoou. Só te peço, pense bem no que vai fazer. Pode ser sua ultima chance." Jessica disse dando um beijo em seu rosto e voltando ao trabalho.

 

 

-x-

 

_Dia da despedida de solteiro..._

No dia seguinte, ao amanhecer, bateu na porta de Grace e esperou que ela atendesse.

 

Antes de se juntar aos homens na despedida de solteiro, existia algo que Logan precisava fazer. Algo que asseguraria seu futuro e o de sua família. Pensou durante a noite toda sobre o que a mãe tinha lhe dito.

 

_Ele iria se arrepender. Era um erro._

 

Pensou em uma forma de reverter a situação, sem destruir o que tinha conquistado até ali. Ligou o computar e se colocou a trabalhar. Era a solução perfeita, tudo o que ele precisava eram algumas folhas e uma autenticação ao final.

 

“Eu posso te ajudar?” Um homem apareceu na porta. Ele tinha o cabelo raspado, olhos cor-de-mel, boca carnuda e a pele morena. Humm... bonito, mas não fazia seu tipo.

 

“Posso falar com a Grace? É importante.” Disse, desinteressado na pessoa a sua frente. Nem mesmo a realização de estar sendo traído o surpreendeu. Não fazia nenhuma diferença para ele.

 

“Só um momento.”

 

_Querida, tem um cara loiro na porta. Acho que é o seu noivo. Ele diz ser importante._

 

Logan ouviu o homem gritar e logo em seguida, Grace apareceu usando uma camisa comprida que cobria seu corpo até as coxas.

 

“Logan? O que aconteceu?” Perguntou surpresa e temerosa.

 

“Precisamos acertar um ultimo detalhe.” Esticou a mão e entregou um maço de folhas a ela.

 

“Um contrato?” Grace perguntou lendo, como se não acreditasse.

 

“Uma pequena mudança de planos.”

 

“E se eu não aceitar?”

 

“Vai ser uma pena ter que cancelar o casamento.” Disse vitorioso, sorrindo de lado.

 

Dessa forma, ele entrou e se sentou confortável. Esperando por ela do lado de dentro do apartamento.

 

-x-

 

Nove horas em ponto foi o momento que Logan olhou o relógio, arrumou a gravata e entrou pelas portas da boate. Ele se lembrava daquele lugar, costumava ser o lugar dele e de Gabriel quando o irmão não cismava em fugir dele.

 

Fez uma linha reta em direção ao bar e pegou uma dose de uísque assim que avistou o barman. Ele não era um homem de festas. Estava lá porque Gabriel o obrigou, dizendo que era um rito de passagem importante. No máximo, ele se obrigava a comparecer aos eventos profissionais, aqueles que ele não podia escapar. Exatamente como esse.

 

Apoiou-se no balcão e fechou os olhos deixando que a bebida descesse rasgando, o único jeito de aguentar aquela tortura. Ele devia ter dito a verdade para o irmão, entretanto ele não queria contrariar Gabriel que já estava bravo com ele o suficiente.

 

Olhou em volta. O lugar ainda estava vazio, mas logo estaria cheio de gente e barulho. Haveria corpos e toques, pessoa que o parabenizariam, o abraçariam e se enroscariam nele. O pensamento lhe dava calafrios, ele daria tudo para não estar ali. Havia só uma pessoa que ele queria tocar, mas que era proibido para ele.

 

Ele não gostava ou precisava de contato físico, não como as outras pessoas. O sexo não era importante. Na verdade, estragava e complicava tudo. Ele poderia ficar sem durante meses. Ele tocaria em outro alguém se estivesse no controle, se ele ganhasse alguma coisa, porque todos queriam algo dele e era assim que o mundo girava.

 

Um exemplo era Grace, um meio para seu objetivo, um negocio, o que tinha que ser feito para alcançar o que queria. Todas as outras garotas e garotos não eram diferentes, lhe serviram para manter a imagem, primeiro para a mídia e depois para a família. Fingia que tudo estava bem.

 

Ele sempre teve essa ideia, se fosse homem ou mulher não fazia diferença, Logan os via como um ser humano, um individuo, alguém que o ajudaria a alcançar o topo. Mas e Gabriel, o que ele era para si? O que ele iria ganhar?

 

Um indivíduo completamente diferente. Ele o guardava numa categoria separada, ainda sem rotulo. Para ele, significava família, algo confortável, amizade, felicidade, alguém que ele podia tocar sem se sentir enojado. Isso devia se chamar amor, mas ele não tinha certeza. Era amor? Sabia que o que Sam e Dean, e até Jessica, sentiam por ele era amor, entretanto parecia diferente, era confuso. Ele não entendia.

 

Sentou-se, sentindo os músculos relaxarem com o álcool em sua corrente sanguínea e sorriu se lembrando da cara perplexa de Grace. Ele fez ela e o namoradinho latino assinassem um contrato que daria o que ele queria e ainda conseguiu chegar cedo para a festa que Gabriel havia organizado.

 

Pensou em ficar por mais alguns minutos, o suficiente para Gabriel vê-lo e ir embora, mas ele não podia fugir. Não dessa vez. Não podia alegar indisposição na própria despedida de solteiro, então o copo bem cheio de uísque era o seu salva-vidas, seria mais fácil ignorar o sentimento de sufocamento quando o ar comprimisse o seu peito e ele quisesse correr de lá.

 

Assim foi feito, um copo atrás do outro. Perdeu a conta, mas assim era melhor. Muito melhor, ele até se sentia bem.

 

“Logan...” Alguém o chamava, a voz soava distante. Ele não queria sair de sua bolha de contentamento. “Logan...”

 

Uma mão tocou seu rosto e gentilmente abriu suas pálpebras, as levantando para cima. Olhos verdes o analisaram de perto, preocupados. Ah, era seu irmão. O causador de sua bebedeira, mas ele não o odiava. No momento, ele achava que o amava.

 

“Gabe! Era quem eu estava procurando.” Disse alegre, abraçando o irmão.

 

“Não, _eu_ estava te procurando. Você... estava bebendo.” Gabriel disse paciente, se afastando levemente e olhando para o estado de irmão; bêbedo feito um bode, mas bonito como sempre.

 

“Vamos, Logan. Vou te levar ao banheiro.” Gabriel o puxou e segurou em sua cintura, colocando o braço de Logan em seu pescoço, andando o mais rápido possível.

 

“Eu não quero ir ao banheiro. Eu quero beber mais e ficar com você.” Sussurrou ao ouvido de Gabriel como se fosse um segredo, o seguindo sem perceber. “O que você acha de expulsar todos e ficar só nos dois. Eu gostaria disso...” Disse e passou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos, onde sabia ser o ponto fraco do irmão.

 

“Logan...” Deu um suspiro longo e profundo, se concentrando. “Ninguém chegou ainda. Eu não posso fazer isso. Você não se lembra da imprensa que já está do lado de fora? Eles esperam que você faça alguma besteira. Você quer provar que eles estão certos?”

 

“Você sempre acaba com a minha alegria.” Disse parando em frente ao espelho e fechando os olhos. Ele não queria ver sua reflexão e muito menos a expressão decepcionada do irmão.

 

Abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto, passou a mão molhada pelo o cabelo curto e na nuca, sentindo alivio.

 

“Está tudo indo bem?” Perguntou, tentando pensar com sua mente nublada.

 

“Sim, está de acordo com o planejado.” Gabriel lhe respondeu, a voz estava firme, mas havia um... uma entonação que ele ainda não tinha escutado da boca do irmão.

 

Piscou, finalmente, saindo do transe e abriu os olhos. Não encontrou o esperava, apenas Gabriel o olhava fixamente com a prancheta abraçada ao peito. Ele não sabia o que acontecia, mas a forma que o irmão o olhava tinha algo escondido. Um pressentimento estranho o abateu, seus instintos sempre haviam o ajudado, e o que eles diziam não era nada bom.

 

Balançou a cabeça e voltou a ignorar a presença do irmão, secando o rosto. Ainda estava bêbedo, mas era o suficiente para se manter em pé e fingir simpatia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários e criticas? Sou toda ouvidos. Até mais.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, capítulo novinho.^^ Boa Leitura!
> 
> Avisos: Nudes e sexo(quase)explicito. É agora que começa a esquentar.

**IX**

_...continuação - Despedida de Solteiro._

_Balançou a cabeça e voltou a ignorar a presença do irmão, secando o rosto. Ainda estava bêbedo, mas era o suficiente para se manter em pé e fingir simpatia._

 

Gabriel o arrastou pelo salão até a hora dos convidados chegarem. Verificaram as bebidas, comida e instruíram as garotas contratadas para o show. Logan não tinha certeza de que tipo de garotas eram aquelas, esperava que fossem do tipo divertido.

 

Quando os primeiros convidados chegaram, Logan foi permitido voltar a beber. O irmão olhou desconfiado para ele, mas não o impediu quando virou duas doses de uma vez só. Assim estava melhor, se sentia preparado para o show.

 

Sacudiu os ombros e decidiu começar de uma vez sua tortura. Ao lado de Gabriel, andou em direção a multidão em frente ao palco. Cumprimentou todos que via pela frente, parou em alguns lugares e conversou com quem se lembrava conhecer, entrando no modo robô. Parou perto do palco e fingiu surpresa, os holofotes caíram sobre ele numa confusão de luzes coloridas.

 

“Aqui está o nosso noivo! Meninas, tragam ele para cima.” Uma mulher vestindo lingerie vermelha anunciou animada. Os homens bateram palmas e o empurram para o palco. Seu estomago revirou e ele começou a suar frio. Sorriu e ignorou a sensação na boca do estomago. Bebeu o ultimo gole de uísque, entregando o copo para Gabriel que continuava a seu lado, o olhando serio.

 

“Acho que estão me chamando.” Disse tentando dissipar o desgosto e a preocupação do irmão, ele provavelmente devia ter percebido a rigidez com que se movia.

 

“Seja um bom garoto.” Gabriel disse, sorrindo pequeno.

 

“Oh, Gabe. Não fale assim, isso me dá ideias...”

 

Gabriel o mandou em direção ao palco, um ultimo empurrão que pareceu um deslizar de dedos por sua colona, uma caricia tardia. Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, suspirando baixo ao subir as escadas, enquanto ninguém o via. Ajeitou a postura e sentou-se na cadeira, o mais confortável que pode, no meio do palco.

 

“Que o show comece.”

 

Assim que o lugar ficou escuro, musica soou nos alto-falantes e barulho de conversa veio a seus ouvidos. A luz voltou devagar e para sua falta de sorte, uma garota com fantasia de executiva parou a sua frente.

 

Logan olhou ao redor, varias outras garotas andavam na multidão de homens, alguns se beijavam, dançavam ou apenas conversavam. Bem, sua pergunta sobre o tipo de garota estava respondido.

 

Olhou para a frente novamente, se dando conta que a garota dançava para ele.

Ela se aproximou e sentou em seu colo. Pegou em seu pescoço e rebolou, o beijando sem dar chance a ele.

 

Logan respirou fundo e deixou que a farsa continuasse.

Ela se enroscou completamente a ele e colocou as mãos dentro de sua calça. Logan poderia estar excitado antes de entrar no palco, mas agora seu corpo estava fechado, pronto para brigar, encolhido e tenso, principalmente sua ereção que era inexistente.

 

A garota olhou para ele, curiosa e incrédula, tentava arrancar alguma reação de seu membro flácido.

 

Desviou o olhar e viu Gabriel na plateia, ele o encarava de testa franzida e dentes trincados e se ele não conhecesse o irmão, diria que era ciúmes, daqueles bem negros que te faz destruir todo o resto no caminho de seu alvo.

 

Seu rosto começou a esquentar e seu fôlego se acelerar. Ele gostou da sensação, da atenção do irmão sobre ele, o assistindo, querendo ter o que não podia. Gemeu e sua cabeça caiu para trás, devagar, pego pelo prazer. Fechou os olhos e deixou que o irmão o assistisse, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e expos o pescoço, mostrando a trilha de músculo e pele só para Gabriel.

 

Abriu olhos saindo de sua fantasia, no pico do clímax. Não era certo fazer isso e talvez Gabriel achasse o mesmo, pois o irmão estava nas escadas, quase alcançando o palco.

 

As luzes do palco se apagaram e a musica foi trocada por algo mais sensual, suspirou de alivio e aproveitou a escuridão para segurar as mãos da garota.

 

Sorriu a ela, se desculpando.

 

Era perfeito. Ninguém viu ele tirar a carteira do bolso e dar a ela duzentos dólares. Esperou que o peso desaparecesse de seu colo e deixou que o zíper da calça ficasse aberto, era o máximo de alivio que teria no momento. Entretanto, não era suficiente, a cueca comprimia seu membro ereto que pulsava e se contraria, reclamando da liberação negada.

 

Choramingou e deixou que a cabeça caísse para trás, frustrado.

 

Respirou fundo, sentiu o peito subir lentamente, mas quando desceu, se expandindo, seu colo foi ocupado novamente. Uma bunda pequena e arrebitada, perfeita, o comprimiu do jeito certo. Humm...ele conhecia aquele corpo.

 

“Gabe, o que você está fazendo?” Perguntou trincando os dentes, ele estava perto de mais para controlar a cólera na voz.

 

Gabriel permaneceu parado, sentado em seu membro, imóvel. Ele quase podia sentir a cabeça na entrada, pulsando contra a pele. Aquela calça cargo não ajudava em nada.

 

“Eu? Nada. Só terminando...”

 

Logan não podia acreditar no que acontecia. Não importava o quanto ele quisesse fazer a coisa certa, o irmão estava decidido a tortura-lo.

 

Gabriel moveu os quadris torturantemente devagar, se acomodando e testando o peso, o prendendo entre as nádegas firmes. Rebolou, afundou os quadris como se estivesse o cavalgando e enrolou as pernas as suas, o aprisionando. Rolou os quadris e se apoiou com as coxas. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes.

 

Grunhiu, não sabia se era de prazer ou teimosia. Ele se negava a fazer aquilo com o irmão. Ele era sensato o suficiente para parar aquilo enquanto podia.

 

“Eu sei que você quer. Eu também quero.” Gabriel disse, se inclinando para frente e apertando sua bunda mais firme com ele, o cavalgando com tudo o que ele tinha. “Eu quero chupar esse pau grande e grosso, quero me afogar nele. Queria que você me fodesse rápido e violento... você gostaria? Ah, eu sei que sim. Você puxaria meu cabelo e me faria tomar até que eu estivesse dolorido, não faria?”

 

“Gabe, não!... Ah!”

 

...

 

Logan rugiu apertando sua cintura e ondulando os quadris. Engoliu o gemido e continuou se movendo em cima do irmão.

 

Gabriel não era de ferro. Na verdade, se sentia vitorioso. Se controlar durante tanto tempo tinha sido um feito divino. Não se lembrava de quando essa fixação tinha começado, provavelmente na infância. Não sabia explicar, mas quando olhava para Logan via essa aura de... comando, domínio, que o atraia sem que ele pudesse pensar direito.

 

Achava que o irmão fosse forte e decidido, sem falhas, e que nada o pararia até que tivesse o que queria. Via agora, ele era mais parecido com o irmão do que deixa transparecer. Gabriel podia ser tão ou mais decidido quando se tratava do que ele buscava, iria até as ultimas consequências se valesse a pena, mas tinha essa coisa; gostava de ser livre da responsabilidade, de acatar as ordens do irmão e deixar que Logan cuidasse dele. O loiro havia feito um bom trabalha até agora.

 

Não que ele fosse um boneco de pano inútil, tão pouco. Ele poderia tomar as redias da situação se quisesse, mas tinha aprendido a hora certa de agir. Anos ao lado do irmão tinham lhe ensinado bem, sabia que se não se mexesse agora perderia Logan de uma vez por todas. Talvez se ele mostrasse tudo o que era capaz ao irmão, Logan pudesse mudar de ideia.

 

Perdeu a paciência e deixou o instinto agir por ele.

 

Enfiou a mão na cueca de Logan e o apertou firme, movendo a mão, comprimida, até a cabeça inchada, arrancando do irmão o ultimo gemido. Gabriel apertou, apertou até que não restasse mais nenhuma gota em Logan. Olhou para baixo e observou o membro amolecer em seus dedos com uma fascinação maníaca.

 

Gabriel levantou a cabeça e viu Logan esparramado, lutando por ar com uma expressão preguiçosa. O rosto alvo estava avermelhado e os lábios rubros, abertos, relaxados, e os olhos entreabertos. O irmão lhe observava atento, tanto quando ele, porem ele o segurava distraído, relaxo ao caminhar com os dedos por sua coluna, o segurando forte o suficiente.

 

Esperou quieto, tremendo e viu o momento que Logan moveu os braços e abriu o seu zíper. Estremeceu-se assustado, nem se dando conta da própria ereção. Não lutou e deixou que o irmão fizesse o que bem entendesse.

 

Uma mão tirou o membro duro para fora, acariciando os testículos inchados e a outra navegou por sua barriga, indo direção a sua ereção. Sentiu vergonha pelo tamanho de diferença, não chegava perto do tamanho ou largura do irmão, mas a timidez valia a pena se ele tivesse a atenção do irmão. Sentir aqueles dedos o segurando suavemente e se movendo devagar, era o que tinha esperado por muito tempo.

 

“Está bom, assim?” Logan perguntou, cuidadoso.

 

Gabriel tremeu de novo, curvando a coluna.

 

“Sim, mais forte... mais apertado.” Suspirou e sentiu uma mão apoiar sua coluna enquanto ele se curvava, sem poder se controlar.

 

“Desse jeito?”

 

“Não, mais...” Choramingou, se remexendo, e então a pressão perfeita veio. Sua barriga se contraiu e jogou a cabeça para trás. Rebolou, sem poder se conter. Mexeu-se na mão de Logan até que não havia mais o que sair e o agarre se tornou doloroso demais.

 

Logan o soltou lentamente. Parecia indeciso sobre o que fazer. Depois de olha-lo pela ultima vez, se levantou e o colocou na cadeira e sem o olhar para trás, se misturou com a multidão como se nada tivesse acontecido.

 

Ele tinha entendido, estragou tudo, mas nunca era tarde. Sorriu letárgico para o teto e fechou os olhos por um momento. Tinha sido melhor do que ele esperava.

 

-x-

 

Tudo bem, ele tinha tocado no irmão. Tudo bem, também, se ele tivesse gostado um pouco alem do que devia.

 

Ou muito.

 

Fazer o irmão gozar tinha lhe dado mais prazer do que o próprio orgasmo. Isso devia dizer algo sobre ele.

 

Definitivamente, nada estava bem.

 

Por isso procurou seu melhor amigo, aquele que sempre o consolava nas horas difíceis, o uísque. Após o primeiro copo, o resto da noite passou como um borrão, rápida e sem sentido, embaçada, algo que ele não fazia questão de lembrar, numa sucessão de bebida... conversa... mais bebida... mais conversa inútil, porque se ele estivesse distraído não é era por causa do irmão. Não, ele não estava pensando em Gabriel, de jeito nenhum. Ele não pensava nos músculos magros e firmes que ainda iriam se desenvolver. De jeito nenhum. Muito menos aquela boca avermelhada, mordida, tentando conter os gemidos.

 

Não. Não mesmo.

 

Certamente, era hora de dar adeus a essa festa, porque algo começava a se levantar novamente. De qualquer forma, todos se divertiam, ninguém sentiria sua falta. Era o que esperava.

 

Levou duas garrafas de uísque e subiu as escadas para a parte reservada.

 

Gabriel havia alugado o prédio todo para os convidados, uma espécie de... de bordel, essa era a palavra certa. Havia um salão no piso térreo e vários outros andares com suítes.

 

Subiu até o ultimo andar e abriu uma porta dupla, a suíte máster. Tinha banheira de hidromassagem, frigobar, uma cama enorme e vista para a cidade, luminosa mesmo há essa hora.

 

Voltou a olhar para o quarto, seus olhos doíam ao ver a decoração, vermelho e rubro, como um banho de sangue. A cama era rodeada por uma cortina e sob a cabeceira havia lubrificante e dezenas de camisinha.

 

Sorriu da piada sem graça, era improvável que fosse usar algo.

 

Deu de ombros e tirou as roupas com a garrafa na mão. Gargalhou, ele era o típico bêbedo. Caiu na cama tentando arrancar as calças. Desistiu de se equilibrar e deitou-se nos lençóis, tirou o resto na velocidade preguiçosa, lutando contra seus olhos que queriam fechar e seu corpo pesado e cansado.

 

Suspirou e olhou para o teto. Bebeu mais um gole. Ele estava perdido. Mesmo bêbado, sabia disso.

 

A noite seria longa.

 

-x-

 

Gabriel se encostava a parede e finalmente descansava a prancheta no balcão do bar. Acabou. Enfim acabou sua primeira e ultima noite como promotor de eventos, ele só voltaria a uma festa se fosse para beber.

 

O relógio marcou cinco horas da manha quando o ultimo convidado se retirou, a maioria iria dormir por ali mesmo, evitando as ruas desertas do Texas. Agora já se passava da seis, os últimos detalhes foram feitos; limpeza e quartos entregues.

 

Andou em direção ao ultimo andar se batendo mentalmente. Mesmo antes de se mover, percebeu o erro. Passou a noite tão preocupado com a organização que se esqueceu dele mesmo.

 

Não foi sua culpa, Logan bebeu a noite toda e ainda se retirou cedo, então ele teve que ficar e manter o andamento da festa. Sabia que parte do desaparecimento do irmão era sua culpa, mas Logan não precisava fazer aquele showzinho na sua frente. Ele ficou com ciúmes e sem pensar, fez o que achou certo no momento. Aparentemente, foi um erro de calculo. Quer dizer, outro erro se ele contar o almoço e agora ficar sem quarto.

 

Parou em frente a suíte de portas duplas e abriu sem fazer barulho. Ele não precisava se preocupar, já havia dormido na mesma como que o irmão, não aconteceria nada. Era o que esperava.

 

Entrou no quarto de olhos fechados, só para garantir. Não ouviu nada, então os abriu.

 

Tudo parecia em ordem. O quarto escuro recebia uma luz fraca do lado de fora. Trancou a porta, cuidadoso, e deixou a chave no criado-mudo. Virou-se e se aproximou da cama.

 

Prendeu a respiração, primeiro sentiu cheiro de bebida e o perfume conhecido do irmão, viu Logan... o corpo loiro e definido, pelado. Podia ver cada detalhe, o pescoço elegante esticado, peitoral reto, a trilha de pelos dourados em direção ao membro meio ereto, pernas finas e torneadas. Ele se remexia na cama, suspirando e segurava a garrafa como se unicamente ela pudesse lhe salvar.

 

Pensou em dar a volta e dormir no salão, em qualquer lugar que o irmão não tivesse. Mas ele se preocupava. Logan ainda tinha problemas, tomava antedepressivos. Precisa certificar-se que Logan acordaria no dia seguinte.

 

Encostou-se a porta e deixou que o corpo fosse ao chão, exausto e já arrependido. Fechou os olhos e ouviu o barulho que tanto evitou, um vaso de aparência cara foi ao chão.

 

“Gab?” Logan disse, sua voz soou cortada e preguiçosa.

 

“Sou eu.” Disse e abriu os olhos vendo o irmão piscar para ele devagar, seus olhos se fechavam e abriam lentos. Ele estava relaxado, com as duas mãos apoiando o corpo que parecia pesado demais. A bebida rolou pelo chão e Logan fez cara de choro, tão vulnerável e triste que Gabriel sentiu vontade de consola-lo.

 

“Você demorou.” Disse se espreguiçando na cama, ainda descoberto. “Vem aqui.”

 

“Mas você está...” Disse perdendo a voz, mesmo Logan estando bêbado era difícil desobedecer.

 

Arrastou-se rezando para que nada desse errado e se deitou na cama, de frente para o irmão. Logan o puxou e o fez se deitar em cima dele. Gabriel se provava um santo, manteu as mãos imóveis ao lado do corpo e deixou que o irmão o abraçasse e beijasse seu rosto.

 

Que deus o ajudasse, alguma coisa na parte de baixo o cutucava. Droga, ele não podia evitar corresponder. Jura não ter a intenção, mas seus quadris se moveram, só pouco para se ajeitar. O irmão suspirou o abraçando mais forte e se derretendo ainda mais.

 

“Você está bêbedo.” Disse colocando as mãos no peito do irmão e se afastando um pouco. “Eu não vou me aproveitar de você.”

 

“É? Você já está.” Logan disse lúcido, o beijando em seguida.

 

Eram as palavras mais lúcidas de Logan daquela noite. Entretanto, ainda sentia o cheio de bebida, sentia os músculos abaixo de si soltos, causado pela embriagues. Provavelmente aquele seria o maior erro de sua vida, mas ele devia deixar o momento passar e perder a sua melhor chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que vocês acham? 
> 
> Preciso dizer, amo cada comentário e critica, mesmo que vocês sejam muito bonzinhos comigo. Me deixa encantada cada minutos que você gastam para me mandar um review, queria que vocês soubessem o quanto é importante para mim. Espero que vocês continuem me acompanhando nessa historia.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vai tudo. Espero que vocês aproveitem. Para quem não gosta de slash ou yaoi, é melhor pular esse capítulo, porque aqui é completamente +18. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo X**

 No momento, Logan não se orgulhava do que fazia. Não estava bêbado. Não realmente. Nem chegava perto de seu limite, mas tinha essa curiosidade. Queria saber até onde o irmão iria.

 

Veja bem, ele era uma pessoa pratica e até justa. Pela primeira vez na vida tentava fazer o certo. Gabriel era especial, ele não queria tratar o irmão como mais um a tirar do caminho.

 

Ele teve paciência, praticamente implorou para o irmão parar, tentou manter a relação deles do jeito que devia ser. Provou-se ineficaz, as coisas não continuariam dessa forma por muito tempo.

 

Pois bem, já tinha feito o que sua consciência pedia, agora era hora de fazer o que queria. Provavelmente não era um jeito muito legal de resolver as coisas, porém ele era uma pessoa versátil, boa em resolver problemas. De uma forma ou de outra, iria resolver esse.

 

Quer dizer, ninguém sairia perdendo nessa historia. Gabriel teria o que queria, ele teria um filho em pouco tempo e Grace também teria o que desejava. Ele estava suas garantias, pois ninguém além de Grace e o namorado latino sabiam sobre o acordo e, se por algum motivo a informação vazasse, ela perderia tudo. A socialite não se casaria com ele sem uma recompensa. Logan daria a ela cinco milhões de dólares e em troca ela lhe daria um filho no prazo de um ano. Por isso, precisava saber o que Gabriel queria. Sexo? A fantasia de transar com o irmão ou era algo a mais? Ele esperava descobrir. E sinceramente? Duvidava que Gabriel tivesse a coragem.

 

Quebrou o beijo e voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, esperando o próximo movimento do irmão. Observou Gabriel olhar para ele, se sentando em sua cintura, sem se mover. O irmão passou a mão no cabelo cumprido, os jogando para trás e olhou para o teto, quieto, sem uma palavra sequer.

 

Então Gabriel se levantou e parou perto dele, em frente a cama, longe de seu alcance. Logan esperava por isso, mas a rejeição não doía menos, pensava que era a única pessoa que nunca o abandonaria.

 

“Eu sei o que você está fazendo.” Gabriel lhe disse de cabeça levantada, desafiador. Sempre que isso acontecia sua vontade era fazer o irmão baixar a cabeça e se submeter a ele da forma mais prazerosa possível.

 

“E, o que é, Gabriel?” Disse e esperou a reação do irmão.

 

Gabriel continuava a surpreendê-lo, viu o exato momento da mudança de comportamento. O irmão curvou a coluna e abaixou a cabeça, uma ação discreta, só uma fração de movimento, e se ele não estivesse prestando atenção, não teria reparado.

 

Gabriel primeiro tirou a camisa, devagar, mostrando a ele tudo, revelando cada pedaço de pele lentamente. Só para ele. O irmão manteve a cabeça inclinada para baixo e o olhar fixo a ele. Abriu o zíper da calça e se abaixou, lentamente, levando junto a boxer. Levantou-se e permaneceu de costas para Logan, mostrando a pele lisa e levemente bronzeada, viu os músculos elegantes se contraírem e a bunda arrebitada a palmos de distancia.

 

“Se vire para mim, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel fez. Virou-se devagar com o rosto quente e o olhar no chão, mas em seguida, o irmão o olhou decidido como se tivesse visto algo diferente nele. Era a coisa mais bonita que Logan já tinha visto.

 

Analisou o irmão por mais um momento, primeiro pensou que o rubor era de humilhação, mas seus mamilos estavam pontudos, eriçados pedindo por atenção e seu membro estava pronto para ação, endurecendo mais a cada segundo.

 

“O que você disse na festa era verdade?” Logan perguntou.

 

Gabriel continuava olhando para ele, mas parecia estar lutando consigo mesmo. Desviava o olhar e voltava a olhar para Logan.

 

“Me responda, Gabriel.” Disse manso, ainda assim com autoridade. Não obrigaria o irmão fazer nada, mas se Gabriel quisesse teria que pedir.

 

Gabriel era cheio de surpresas.

 

“Sim, eu quero que você me foda até que eu não consiga mais pensar.” Disse tanto ou mais calmo que ele. Seu rosto continuava corado, mas não havia raiva ou irritação, só a verdade.

 

Bem, ele não pensava que fosse chegar a esse ponto, mas continuaria para ver até onde daria. Levantou-se da cama e trouxe Gabriel para perto, o fazendo se ajoelhar a seu seus pés. Pegou no cabelo do irmão e fez com que ele olhasse para cima, aproximando o membro e encostando-se aos lábios do irmão.

 

"Não era isso o que você queria?" Logan disse passando a mão nos cabelos cumpridos do irmão, num tom quase carinhoso. Ele achava que seria o suficiente para fazer gabe desistir, mas as contrario, fez o irmão mais de decidido. 

 

Segurando na cintura de Logan, Gabriel olhou para ele por um momento, respirou fundo e abriu a boca o máximo que pode, beijando a cabeça inchada antes de o sugar, o engolindo completamente e deslizando até sentir bater no fundo da garganta.

 

Gabriel continuou olhando para ele, sorriu com a boca cheia e deslizou para fora lentamente. Parou na glande e labéu, sentindo o gosto do irmão para voltar a engoli-lo devagar.

 

Droga, aquilo havia o pegado de surpresa. Mordeu os lábios e gemeu antes de agarrar os cabelos do irmão com mais força, o arrancando de seu membro por um instante. Seu falo se contraia e pulsava, reclamando da falta de calor. Tomou o controle do próprio corpo e o empurrou para chão, o fez apoiar a cabeça na cama e voltou mover a cabeça de Gabriel, fazendo aqueles lábios o receber, famintos.

 

Trincou os dentes e empurrou a cintura até que Gabriel, sufocou e engasgou, choramingou enquanto lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto concentrado e bonito. Gemeu surpreso e acariciou os cabelos do irmão, o mantendo ali, preso, parado e sentindo a garganta do irmão apertar e contrair num prazer agonizante.

 

Pensou em parar ao ver as lagrimas, porém Gabriel segurava o próprio membro na base, tremia com a cabeça jogada para trás, deixando que ele o usasse e apertava os testículos como se aquilo pudesse evitar o prazer. Ele mantinha as mãos no membro ereto, mas não fazia nada para se aliviar, esperando pela ordem.

 

“Shh... calma, assim... devagar.” Disse afastando os quadris e dando espaço para Gabriel respirar. Tirou o cabelo castanho do rosto do irmão e contornou os lábios já inchados com os dedos, vendo-o respirar acelerado e escutar outro choramingo de reclamação. “ Shh... devagar... você está tão bem...”

 

Gabriel olhou para ele contrariado, mas deixou que Logan o controlasse. Deixou que o irmão peguasse em sua cabeça e esfregasse a cabeça inchada por seus lábios, molhando seus lábios. Abriu a boca e lambeu a abertura, a cabeça descoberta, rosada e larga. Fechou os olhos e enrolou os lábios, envolvendo a glande, chupando e sugando devagar. Deslizou a língua em voltas lentas e gemeu, se segurando nas pernas longas do irmão, tentando não se esfregar em qualquer coisa em busca do orgasmo.

 

“Isso, assim... desse jeito.” Logan falou.

 

Logan engoliu em seco e lutou contra a vontade de se derramar, não pela primeira vez. Aquele não era ele. Ele não se descontrolava. Na maioria das vezes era difícil se excitar, quanto mais querer gozar. Deus, pela primeira vez na vida queria se desmanchar e deixar que Gabriel assumisse o comando.

 

Olhou para o irmão e voltou a agarrar os cabelos castanhos. Gabriel o encarava, esperando o próximo movimento. Segurou a cabeça do irmão e sentiu os lábios se apertarem e a garganta de Gabriel relaxar enquanto ele deslizava para dentro, sem engasgar dessa vez.

 

“Gabe, você é tão bom pra mim...” Disse, perdendo a voz ao final.

 

Ele tinha tanto para falar. Queria dizer o quão bom ele era, apertado, molhado, o tomando tão bem. Gabriel era tão bom para ele, enquanto ele continuava torturando o irmão. Ele não disse nada, mas Gabriel continuava obediente a seus pés, sem tentar tocar a si mesmo. “Bom garoto, Gabe. Você vai fazer o que eu pedir?”

 

Gabriel balançou a cabeça, ainda empalado a Logan, comportado e carente. Submisso.

 

Logan fez Gabriel enterrar o nariz em seus pelos, cobrindo o resto do membro e o segurou por um momento. Gabriel engasgou e gemeu, fechou os olhos e contraiu a garganta como se quisesse o engolir, sugar tudo o que ele conseguisse.

 

Logan respirou fundo e puxou a cabeça do irmão devagar, viu cada centímetro sendo descoberto. Tremendo, não conseguiu se segurar, gemeu e agarrou firme em Gabriel para não cair.

 

“Log... eu quero...” Grabiel disse os com os olhos nublados e respiração acelerada.

 

Parecia que dois podiam jogar, porque no segundo seguinte viu o irmão se agarrar a ele e joga-lo de costas na cama, voltou a engoli-lo como se não quisesse abandonar o doce favorito. Gabriel deslizou a boca até cabeça inchada e sugou. Contraiu os lábios e mamou até que Logan rugiu e curvou a coluna. O irmão bebeu cada gota até que ele não aguentasse a sucção.

 

Gabriel se sentando em suas coxas, lambeu os lábios e beijou Logan, desimpedido e livre, explorando como sempre quis. Nem que Logan quisesse poderia ter feito alguma coisa. O irmão o havia quebrado.

 

-x-

 

“É isso o que você queria?” Logan disse com três dedos dentro do irmão.

 

...

 

Seu mundo tinha parado por um momento. Não conseguia se mover. Esperou o pânico vir e fechou os olhos. Ficou bem claro o que acontecia quando ele começou a gemer de novo e seu membro tentar se levantar novamente. Isso era novo, ele nunca teve a necessidade de ter dois orgasmos seguidos, quer dizer, ele não costumava perder muito tempo com sexo. Ele ai lá, fazia, se levantava e ia embora. Um trabalho simples e rápido.

 

Agora, o que ele presenciava não era o que ele chamava de rápido. Era longo, torturante, quente e prazeroso. Nem sabia ser capaz disso.

 

“Vamos lá, Logan. Você pode fazer melhor que isso.” O irmão falava brincalhão. Ele beijava seus lábios numa cadencia lenta, os lambia e escorregava os beijos para seu pescoço, mordiscava sua orelha e sugava seu mamilos.

 

“Cinco minutos...” Disse suspirando. “Eu tenho 31 anos, você apenas 17. Não sou mais tão jovem.”

 

“Aposto que você não faz isso com eles. Nunca fez.” Gabriel disse arrastando os dentes por sua barriga, beijando seu umbigo. “Aposto que você faz o que deve. É frio com eles, mas comigo... eu posso te mostrar como ser quente.”

 

“Que drog...” Logan choramingou.

 

O irmão havia achado seu ponto fraco, tinha mordiscado suas bolas, os testículos que às vezes esquecia que existiam. Gabriel os rolou pela língua e massageou sua entrada com os dedos, o fazendo curvar a coluna. Ele não se lembrava de ter deixado alguém jamais tão perto dele ao ponto de fazê-lo choramingar.

 

“Humm... eu gostei disso, talvez se eu...” Gabriel disse como se estivesse olhando para um experimento e gostasse do resultado. Ele forçou os dedos molhados e enfim seu corpo se abriu para o irmão.

 

“Gabe...ah...”

 

“Logan, eu acho que eu achei...” Gabriel disse e pressionou o lugar certo.

 

Logan apertou os lençóis entre os dedos, ele podia ver chegando novamente e não sabia se sobreviveria para um terceiro. Então, ele puxou o irmão pelo cabelo e o jogou na cama de barriga para baixo. Ouviu Gabriel soltar uma exclamação de indignação e gemer em seguida, quando lambeu o as bolas do irmão e arrastou a boca pelo membro pulsante, esquecido, até alcançar a glande molhada que escorria. Beijou e chupou como o irmão havia feito e lubrificou os dedos, contornando a entrada apertada.

 

“Relaxe, Gabe. Eu vou dar o que você quer.” Disse sentindo o irmão ficar mais tenso ainda. “Qual o problema?” Perguntou massageando devagar e afrouxando a pressão.

 

“Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...” Gabriel disse afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, escondendo o rosto, mas relaxando os músculos de qualquer forma.

 

“Você é virgem.” Logan disse, sem julgar. Beijou a coluna do irmão e o fez empinar a bunda, tocando no membro duro. Observou o pré-gozo escolher, enquanto corria os dedos, o masturbando. “Pensei que você tivesse um namorado...”

 

Perguntou, mas a resposta não era importante. Queria distraí-lo, fazer com ele pensasse em outra coisa. E como previu, Gabriel mal percebeu quando Logan deslizou o primeiro digito.

 

“Logan... Eu nunca deixei ninguém me tocar...” Gabriel sussurrou, o primeiro gemido da noite. Logan sabia que o irmão iria ser perfeito quando a hora chegasse. “Eu.. eu não sei... isso está certo?”

 

“Você é perfeito... Está indo tão bem... Se abra para mim, eu sei que você pode.” Disse o elogiando, o acalmando. Dizendo o quão bom ele era. O fato de estar tirando a virgindade do irmão não o incomodava, o deixava mais excitado ainda. Gabriel havia esperado por ele.

 

Gabriel voltou a descansar a cabeça no travesseiro e agarrou os lençóis, gemendo e se entregando, se abrindo lentamente.

 

“Você quer mais um?” Disse, já deslizando e sentindo as paredes da entrada o apertar. Gabriel se contraiu e gemeu. “Shh... está tudo bem.” Se abaixou e lambeu em volta do dedo, sentindo o músculo afrouxar. Deslizou o terceiro e contorceu os dedos abrindo caminho.

 

“Logan!” Gabriel rugiu abaixo dele com as pernas tremendo e segurando na cabeceira da cama.

 

“Bom garoto. Você está pronto para mim? Hã?” Disse com um ultimo movimento e deslizou os dedos para fora. “O que você quer?” Perguntou passando os dedos pelo pescoço e mamilos do irmão, acariciando e apertando, puxando até que Gabriel gemeu, mordendo os lábios e inclinando o pescoço para sua boca morder.

 

“E-eu.. quero montar em você.”

 

“Você quer? Hmm...” Logan se levantou e se sentou numa cadeira estofada. Ele massageou o próprio membro, lubrificando e esperando que Gabriel viesse a ele.

 

Com as pernas bambas, Gabriel se sentou em seu colo e segurou no apoio da cadeira, esperando a próxima ordem.

 

“Olhe para nós dois.” Logan disse olhando a reflexão dele e do irmão na janela que  espelhava a imagem deles nitidamente. Gabriel observou Logan pegar em sua cintura e parar com a glande descoberta em sua entrada, colocando o rosto em seu pescoço, vendo a mesma cena que ele no vidro.

 

“É isso que você queria?” Pergunta, finalmente descendo Gabriel pelo seu membro, centímetro por centímetro. Isso era a coisa mais torturante e cuidadosamente lenta que ele já tinha feito na vida.

 

Gabriel mordeu os lábios e se empurrou para baixo rebolando, deixando que o peso do corpo ajudasse. A abertura era tão estreita e pequena, mesmo com toda preparação. A cabeça forçava e forçava, mas o corpo de Gabriel continuava a se fechar, prevendo a dor.

 

“Está tudo bem se você quiser parar. Ainda não é tarde.” Disse movendo as mãos pela cintura do irmão, encorajando sem ajuda-lo. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa Logan já teria forçado e tomado o que ele queria, mas ele tinha a esperança que Gabriel desistisse. Seria uma coisa a menos para ele se culpar.

 

“Não! Eu não vou desistir.” Gabriel disse.

 

O irmão se segurou em suas coxas e se inclinou para frente, pressionou até que a barreira se rompesse. “Logan! oh, deus. Eu vou morrer.” Disse tentando rebolar e ir mais fundo, ainda que choramingasse de dor, mas quando a cabeça larga passou, Logan segurou Gabriel no lugar sentindo o agarre de ferro em seu membro.

 

“Babe, respire.” Disse e tocou em Gabriel, o massageando até que ele se acalmasse e acostumasse com a dor. “Isso, relaxe. Eu vou fazer passar.” Soltou a cintura do irmão e segurou as pernas dele, as levantou, as abrindo devagar e entrou mais um pouco parando na metade.

 

“Se toque. Vamos. Eu quero ver.” Disse imóvel, esperando pelo o irmão.

 

“Não. Eu não consigo.” Gabriel disse com o rosto para trás, escondido em seu pescoço. Ele tremia e agarrava a cadeira, ainda duro, de pé.

 

Gabriel se surpreendeu, esperava que com a dor o irmão não estivesse mais excitado, que quisesse parar quando a dor fosse demias. Parecia que Gabriel gostava da dor.

 

“Sim, você pode. É uma ordem.”

 

Com os braços vacilantes, Gabriel enrolou os dedos no falo e os moveu uma vez, parando no prepúcio e voltando a base, convulsionando e fazendo as paredes de seu anus o engolir um pouco mais a cada pulsação.

 

“Oh, meu deus. Você tão grande e quente.” Gabriel sussurrou sonhador quando o ultimo pedaço de pele foi coberto. Logan o manteve no lugar, segurando embaixo das coxas, bem apertado a ele, bolas contra bolas.

 

“Você gosta assim? Profundo? Onde ninguém esteve?” Logan pergunta, movendo os quadris devagar, rebolando, testando o lugar. “Rebola pra mim, vai.”

 

“Sim! É tão bom.” Gabriel fez, gemendo alto. Moveu-se uma vez devagar, depois outra e outra, se fundindo contra ele naqueles pequenos movimentos abortados e frenéticos. Abaixou as penas do irmão e viu quando ele começou a descer e subir, já desesperado e impaciente. Então Logan segura na cintura do irmão, o impedindo de continuar só para ouvir aquele som de agonia, aquela doce tortura. Gabriel se contrai e mantém as mãos ao lado do corpo, obediente.

 

Logan os levanta da cadeira e carrega Gabriel para a cama. Deita-se por cima e abre ainda mais suas pernas, o penetrando e mudando o ângulo. Indo mais fundo, ouve um gemido esganiçado, sem fôlego de Gabriel e sente o corpo do irmão tremer e se mover junto ao seu, sem controle.

 

“Humm, Gabe. Está gostoso? Você quer mais?” Diz se movendo rápido, acertando o lugar que faz o irmão gritar.

 

“Sim, por favor. Eu vou gozar!”

 

“Eu não sei, talvez você não mereça.” Logan fala diminuindo a intensidade e parando com a boca ao ouvido do irmão, segurando nas mãos dele. “O que você acha?”

 

“Por favor, eu vou ser um bom garoto. Eu prometo.” Gabriel implora buscando a fricção, aquele pedaço que pele que o faz descontrolado. “Por favor.”

 

Decidiu ser bondoso, o irmão merecia apenas o melhor. Voltou a se mexer e navegar com as mãos pelo corpo do irmão, encontrou o membro duro, mais duro que pedra, e segurou os testículos os rolando sob os dedos, sentindo o peso; o irmão estava pronto para gozar a qualquer segundo e só não tinha feito por pura vontade.

 

Logan o penetrou com mais força, fazendo Gabe gritar alto e se remexer.

 

Geralmente, ele não era tão cruel, mas ver o irmão tão vulnerável e entregue despertava seu lado perverso.  Manteve-se nesse ritmo crescente, se movia mais rápido só para desacelerar e receber um choramingo de Gabriel. Ele acelerava e parava, de novo e de novo para ter o prazer de ouvir aquele som mágico, ouvir Gabriel implorando e tentando tocar o próprio membro. Logan realmente gostava de ver aquele olhar desesperado no irmão, por isso continuou a prender as mãos do irmão, enquanto abria ainda mais as pernas de Gabriel, o fazendo se contorcer e ir mais fundo.

 

Gabriel gemeu com o rápido movimento, sentindo seu corpo ser invadido por uma onda de prazer que vinha de seus pés até a cabeça. Ele nunca tinha sentido nada parecido, essa não era exatamente sua primeira vez, seus e outros dedos já haviam tocado em sua próstata, mas ninguém jamais tinha chegado tão fundo e o dominado dessa forma. Ele nem conseguia pensar, só sabia que precisava gozar. Estava enlouquecendo, mas Logan não deixava, o torturando, ao que pareciam, horas.

 

“Por favor, Logan!” Implorou novamente.

 

"Eu não sei. Você me torturou por tanto tempo. Porque você acha que eu faria isso por você?" Logan perguntou beijando seu pescoço e deslizando as mãos pelo membro ereto, num tom de vermelho forte, que parecia a ponto de chegar ao seu limite.

 

Gabriel segurou firme na base do membro junto a Logan, tentando conter o orgasmo.

 

"Logan, por favor. Me deixe goz.... Ah!" Grunhiu, se contraindo ao sentir aquele ultimo movimento forte e certeiro, não se conteve e molhou a mão que segurava seu membro, a movendo durante seu orgasmo.

 

Logan parou com os movimentos que seus quadris faziam e apenas deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelo membro pulsante em seus dedos e tirou cada gota de sêmen para depois deslizar para fora do irmão.

 

“Você não gozou.” Gabriel disse ao se virar, tocando a ereção com cuidado. Logan mordeu os lábios e observou a curiosidade do irmão e então, sem perceber, Gabriel o montou gemendo e descendo devagar até o fim.

 

“Você não precisa fazer isso.”

 

“Eu quero.”

 

Logan se surpreendeu, mas não negaria a oferta. Curioso, voltou a mover os quadris, só um pouco, para ver a reação do irmão. Era lindo, Gabriel jogou a cabeça para trás e choramingou, se remexendo e tremendo, ele conseguia sentir o corpo do irmão tremer por completo.

 

Colocou os dedos no membro do irmão, os arrastando devagar, levemente pelas veias do falo que se enrijecia novamente.

 

“Ah!” Foi o único som que Gabe fez, seu corpo balançou com se tivesse levado um choque, mas no rosto de Gabriel, Logan encontrou apenas êxtase.

 

Olhou para o teto e viu mais espelhos. Pegou no cabelo de Gabe e o fez encarar a reflexão deles, juntos. “Tão lindo.” Disse enquanto rolava os quadris devagar. “Você consegue ver isso, irmãozinho?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, aparentemente Logan tem algum fetiche com o cabelo do Gabe. Vai saber? srsrs. Espero ouvir as reações de vocês. Até a próxima.^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão? Espero que estejam gostando. Temos um pouco de angustia nesse capítulo. Boa Leitura.

**XI**

 

Quando Gabriel olhou no espelho, viu algo perturbador; a imagem de uma vadia rebolando em cima de um pau grosso e longo. Ah! Tão longo e gostoso como ele nunca tinha pensado em provar. Seus olhos negros estavam dilatados e bem abertos, não querendo perder nenhum segundo; seus lábios escancarados buscavam o ar que parecia nunca chegar e o corpo mole, se deixando ser controlado e levado pelos movimentos de Logan, numa cavalgada atlética, ao se apoiar nos ombros do irmão.

 

Mordeu os lábios e fechou as pálpebras por um momento, sentindo-se desconcertado pela imagem que fazia de si mesmo, mas não importava; seu corpo cismava em mover-se sem sua permissão. Voltou a observar o irmão orgulhoso e muscular que movimentava os quadris numa cadencia preguiçosa e deslizava as mãos por seu abdômen e costas, apoiando seu peso; ele o olhava com brilho intenso e um sorriso malicioso, quase vulnerável, como se esperasse que, ele, Gabriel mudasse de ideia.

 

Sentiu vontade de se bater, pois achava que era o único que ainda podia enxergar algum afeto no irmão, especialmente nesse momento. Ele nunca pode ignorar esse lado escuro de Logan, esfregado em seu rosto tão livremente, que todos pareciam não enxergar. O sorriso simpático e atitudes publicamente corretas eram o que as pessoas se focavam, sem mencionar a beleza que escondia cuidadosamente ações calculistas e uma crueldade analítica que ele pouco viu na vida.

 

Bem, o real Logan se mostrava a ele.

 

O irmão nunca se escondeu dele, nem mais ou menos do que apresentava agora. Não se lembrava de algum dia Logan ter reservas em relação a ele; Gabriel sabia sobre os remédios que o loiro continuava a tomar e as consultas que desde adolescente, frequentava. Não sabia exatamente o motivo das consultas, mas sabia que tinha a ver com o passado dele, de Jessica, Sam e Dean. Logan se negava a falar sobre o assunto e suspeitava que nem mesmo Sam soubesse da dependência química; há muito que o pai havia perdido a noção de quem Logan realmente era.

 

Mas, entre ele e Logan, não havia muito a se esconder. Ele entendia o irmão, era ele quem cuidava de Logan. Não sabia quando as coisas haviam se revertido tanto, se antes era Logan quem passava o tempo cuidando dele e certificando que ele não se machucasse, agora era sua vez; era ele quem sabia de tudo, principalmente toda  a possessão, desejo e o cuidado, quase maníaco, que Logan tinha sobre ele desde a infância.

 

Até o momento não tinha se importado com a atenção, até gostava, mas presenciar do ponto de vista de expectador era intimidante; talvez sua mãe estivesse certa sobre Logan, e ainda assim, a vontade de permanecer exatamente onde estava, não mudou e nunca mudaria.

 

Sentiu nojo de si mesmo.

 

Tinha esperado tanto tempo pela oportunidade e agora se comportava como uma virgem puritana. Não, por que era errado ou tão bom que o fazia querer fugir e ficar ao mesmo tempo, e sim, porque havia amado cada segundo daquilo sem se importar com as consequências. Havia gostado de seu irmão dominador, dos puxões de cabelo e de sua reação despudorada.

 

Desviou o olhar para o lado e enfiou o rosto no ombro do irmão. Rebolou junto a Logan e continuou naquele movimento lento que, dentro dele onde estavam conectados, cada toque e gesto feitos disparavam faíscas de dor e prazer, êxtase torturante, paraíso e inferno, e mesmo assim, seus quadris se moviam sozinhos sem que ele pudesse se conter.

 

“Não seja tímido agora. Não há nada de errado.” Logan disse em seu ouvido aumentando ligeiramente seus movimentos. “A não ser que esteja doendo. Você quer que eu pare?” Perguntou, repentinamente preocupado.

 

Gabriel se negou a responder e quebrar o momento. Se ele dissesse o quanto inchado e dilatado estava, o irmão pararia tudo. Ele não queria isso, queria aproveitar cada segundo, porque, mesmo estando dolorido, seu corpo não parecia querer descanso. Ele precisava de só mais um pouco, por isso se deixou ser manejado, seguiria o ritmo de Logan até não poder mais.

 

“Me responda, Gabriel. Eu quero ouvir.” Logan disse pegando em seus cabelos, o fazendo encara-lo. “Eu não aceito menos do que isso. Quero ouvir cada gemido e sussurro.”

 

Gabriel gemeu. Ele adorava ouvir o irmão o chamando pelo nome inteiro, tinha uma entonação de comando, de autoridade, aquilo o excitava e fazia que ele quisesse acatar tudo o que o irmão mandasse.

 

“Tinha esse cara... Ele era do tipo vadia, sabe? Fazia qualquer coisa por um pau.” disse baixinho tocando nos cabelos de Logan e rebolando. “Ele me fez deitar e rebolou por horas em cima de mim e de um vibrador. Ele gozava e continuava rebolando, gozava e gozava.” Falou sem fôlego, se segurando para não acabar com a diversão. “Eu queria saber o que ele sentiu, queria saber como é foder até gozar seco.”

 

“E, o que você sente agora?” Logan perguntou rouco, fincando os dedos em sua cintura.

 

Gabriel olhou para Logan.

 

O irmão parecia tenso e contido, poderoso, com seus cabelos desarrumados e olhos azuis tempestuosos. Ele não sabia direito, era como se uma aura negra pairasse sobre o irmão. Não conseguia explicar porque isso apenas o atraia mais ainda.

 

“Eu me sinto aquecido, desejado. Excitado.” Disse sem fôlego ao sentir o impulso forte dos quadris de Logan, escutando o barulho de pele bater em pele. “Sinto seu pau duro pulsando, indo tão fundo. Me faz querer rebolar até não poder mais.”

 

"Desse jeito?" Perguntou segurando na cintura do irmão,  marcando sua pele branca. "Você quer gozar? Me diga, você gosta disso?" Perguntou de novo, levantando os quadris. Gabriel concordou avidamente, se moveu no colo do irmão tentando ir o mais fundo possível.

 

“Sim! P-por favor!” Guinchou sentindo cada movimento acertar sua próstata.

 

...

 

Logan fez o que prometeu pela primeira vez na noite. Colocou Gabriel de costa na cama e voltou a penetra-lo, rápido e apressado. Beijou Gabriel e, por uma vez, tomou a iniciativa.

 

Oh, deus, achava que iria gozar com apenas aquele beijo. Era por isso que tinha evitado tocar nos lábios do irmão, bastou um beijo para que seu controle se destruísse. Precisou se segurar, alcançou a cabeceira da cama e se deixou levar. Grunhiu e beijou Gabriel, gozou e não parou até que gabe gritasse em seus lábios, os mordendo a medida que tremia e se contraria, molhando seus estômagos.

 

Logan quando enfim pode respirar, se deita em cima de Gabriel e solta o ar, beija os lábios do irmão e o abraça forte enquanto Gabriel fecha os olhos e deita a cabeça no travesseiro com um leve sorriso no rosto.

 

Logan devia pedir desculpas. Devia se levantar e dizer ser tudo um engano. Não podia ter tratado o irmão dessa forma. Ele ainda era um bebê, tão novo e ingênuo, achando que sabia o que era melhor para si, mas Logan sabia melhor. Quando o irmão acordasse no dia seguinte e não o visse, veria o erro que tinha cometido. Não importava o que o irmão diga e faça, amanha, ao meio dia, ele estará no altar esperando a mãe de seus filhos. Só esperava que Gabriel pudesse o desculpar.

 

-x-

 

_Você ainda vai se casar?..._

 

Gabriel não disse nada.

 

Não falou, mas queria.

 

O medo de falar foi maior, até mesmo o som da respiração deles, o assustava. Tinha medo que uma simples palavra pudesse quebrar o resto do que havia entre eles. Aproveitaria o resto do tempo que tinha com Logan, pois sabia, seriam os primeiros e os últimos momentos. Mas queria confessar, ali, no silencio do quarto; aquela havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida. Seu corpo se aconchegou mais a Logan, tentando gravar a sensação de pele na pele, queria guardar as memórias dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida.

 

Havia gostado tudo; ser dominado, privado de vontade própria e ser pego firme, sem escolha. Aparentemente, Gabriel gostava quando Logan o controlava. Definitivamente, não era complexo de irmão mais novo. Não havia nada que Logan pedisse que ele não fizesse de olhos fechado. Confiava cem por cento no irmão e até nos dias mais sombrios, sabia que Logan nunca faria nada para magoa-lo, pois apenas o toque sólido e consistente, forte do irmão em sua pele foi o suficiente para deixa-lo sem ar e ereto antes mesmo de tirar a roupa e quando ele o abriu lento e carinhoso, tão devagar, pensou que não fosse aguentar.

 

O sexo não era novidade para ele, mas experimentar o prazer com o irmão teve um gosto adocicado e intenso. Sexo com Kevin era... normal. Mas com Logan? Deus! Ele se sentiu como uma virgem e uma vadia ao mesmo tempo. Cada segundo era uma nova descoberta para ele.

 

Por isso, permaneceu quieto, não querendo arruinar o que havia restado entre eles. Não imploraria, e sabia, passaria o resta da vida se arrependendo. Suspirou e passou as mãos pelo abdômen musculoso abaixo de si. Fechou os olhos e os apertou forte, impedindo que lágrimas caíssem, conformado em receber os carinhos de Logan ao se deixar cair no sono à medida que o cansaço o dominasse.

Ele levaria esse momento para o resto de seus dias.

 

-x-

 

Gabriel acordou cedo naquela manha de sábado. Abriu os olhos devagar e olhou pela janela; o céu ainda esclarecia com leves tons de azul escuro no horizonte.

 

Não se moveu ou virou a cabeça para ver o irmão, pois sentia o corpo de Logan entrelaçado ao seu. Mal podia sentir o corpo, dolorido e anestesiado, como se ainda estivesse dormindo. A sensação era de flutuar, tão leve como o vento, mas Logan o segurava forte e possessivo com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço por trás, pernas e braços enroscados num aperto de ferro. Isso o ajudava a voltar a terra, mas ainda assim, parecia ver o mundo pelos olhos de um observador distante.

 

Observou o dia vir, respirando com cuidado e quase imóvel, somente voltando a fechar os olhos quando sentiu a respiração do irmão se alterar. Apertando os olhos fortemente e mordendo os lábios para impedir qualquer som, tentou respirar normalmente quando sentiu o exato momento que Logan decidiu de uma vez por todas o futuro deles.

 

Logan passou as mãos em seu peito e abdômen, numa caricia suave. Beijou seu cabelo e pescoço, apertando levemente o local. Sussurrou _“Eu sinto muito. Espero que você entenda”_ e se levantou da cama, se vestindo rapidamente e saindo do quarto, em seguida.

 

Gabriel deitou de costas e encarou o teto, franzindo o cenho e sentindo aquele perto no peito. O mundo não parecia certo e ele não sabia o que acontecia exatamente. Sabia que esse momento chegaria.

 

Ele se virou na cama e viu um bilhete.

 

“ _Ainda vai ser meu padrinho?”_

 

Se ele ainda seria o padrinho de Logan? É claro que sim. Afinal, ele era o irmão e deveria apoia-lo, não? Mesmo que a bile quisesse subir por sua garganta e o gosto amargo na boca não o deixasse respirar sem esforço, era a sua obrigação.

 

Por isso, se levantou ligeiro, passou as mãos pelo rosto e ignorou quando seus dedos voltaram molhados, recuperou a roupa pelo quarto e saiu da suíte já  atrasado, ele ainda tinha muito que fazer. Por sorte, havia mandado que entregassem as roupas na igreja e há essa hora a decoração devia estar pronta. Agora só lhe restava os últimos detalhes, o suficiente para ter certeza de que tudo estaria perfeito.

 

-x-

 

De barba feita, cabelo alinhado e roupa engomada, Gabriel entrou na igreja ao meio-dia em ponto, sem pestanejar. Pelo caminho viu Jessica que seria a madrinha junto a ele, era ela quem havia cuidado da decoração e bufet, ajudando na maioria dos detalhes. Ela acena de longe e continua a falar com o responsável pela organização. Ele então, se aproxima do altar e sorri ao padre, que oferece a mão, gentilmente, em cumprimento.

 

“Ficamos felizes que o senhor pode celebrar o casamento do meu irmão.”

 

“É um prazer, meu filho. Ainda posso lembrar-me de Logan quando pequeno. Ele sempre entrava correndo pelas portas, espalhando alegria.”

 

“Claro que sim, senhor.”

 

Gabriel achava difícil essa cena acontecer em qualquer presente, futuro ou passado provável, mas ele gostaria de ver essa pessoa que o Padre descrevia. Podia ser qualquer um, menos o Logan que ele conhecia.

 

Distraído, trocou mais algumas palavras com o padre. Eles iriam manter os tradicionais votos matrimoniais, repetiriam o padre e jurariam fidelidade até que a morte os separasse.

 

Pouco provável.

 

Olhou em volta e percebeu, surpreso, as pessoas chegarem. Havia perdido completamente a noção do tempo, enquanto elas se acomodavam nos lugares indicados, ele se deixava distrair por pensamentos sem importância; Logan já devia ter chegado e ele não estava fazendo seu papel de anfitrião.

 

Tomou o lugar de Jessica e se desculpou, fingindo vergonha.

 

“Está tudo bem, querido. Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você.” Ela disse em tom baixo.

 

“Eu não sei do que você está falando.” Desviou o olhar e sorriu simpático para as pessoas que entravam.

 

“Você não precisa fingir comigo.”

 

“Eu não acredito no que falam sobre você.” Voltou a encara-la, desafiador.

 

“O que? Que eu sou uma vadia sem coração?” Jessica deu de ombros. “Isso ficou no passado, mas boa forma de mudar de assunto. Ah, a propósito... vocês dois se merecem.” Revirou os olhos, lhe dando um beijo no rosto e se afastou.

 

Gabriel a seguiu com os olhos, contrariado, mas sorriu entretido. Jessica se sentou na primeira fileira, destinada a família dos noivos e viu Logan. Ele estava parado, sozinho, o observando. Usava um terno preto de corte sob-medida, cabelos loiros longos jogados para trás num penteado perfeito e uma rosa vermelha no paletó engomado. Ele parecia perfeito e intocável, poderoso e dominante como sempre. E ele, o irmão do noivo, ainda dolorido e resentido? Restava a ele o sabor amargo da inveja.

 

Se Gabriel pudesse se definir em uma palavra, seria idiota. Pensava que nunca teria que se rebaixar dessa forma, se sentiu um inútil, completamente derrotado, e ver Logan andando em sua direção, o fazia querer chorar feito um bebê.

 

Virou-se para os convidados que chegavam e ignorou o irmão, ele não se humilharia ainda mais. Não que isso fosse impedir que Logan viesse atrás dele. Não impediu, nada nunca impediu e se ele sentisse o corpo do irmão atrás dele, tão perto, tão pouco parecia divertido. De fato, ele gostaria de poder ignorar isso também, mas a respiração suave em seu pescoço e dedos leves tocando em sua nuca tornava a ação impossível.

 

“Você pode parar e voltar para o seu lugar?” Gabriel disse, ainda cumprimentando os convidados que olhavam para eles com uma expressão engraçada, mas que seguiam as indicações para se sentarem.

 

“E qual seria a graça disso?” Logan deslizou os dedos para seus ombros e apertou na junção do pescoço e ombro, massageando sua clavícula.

 

Respirou fundo e prendeu o suspiro, ele não deixaria que Logan continuasse fazendo isso com ele.

 

“Você já escolheu, Logan.” Disse tirando as mãos do irmão sobre ele. “Agora você tem que aguentar as consequências.”

 

Logan apertou a boca fechada e trincou os dentes, contrariado. Mas pela primeira vez na vida ele podia dizer, Gabriel não se importava. Esse tempo havia passado e agora ele faria o seu máximo para seguir em frente.

 

Não percebeu o momento que Logan desapareceu e tão pouco se aborreceu. Ele queria que aquele dia passasse logo e ele então pudesse dar um rumo definitivo a sua vida.

 

-x-

 

Estava na hora.

 

Assim que todos os convidados chegaram, Gabriel se dirigiu ao altar e se colocou em seu lugar onde Jessica já esperava com o outro par de padrinhos. Manteve-se quieto e observou a multidão, todos conversavam baixo, mas assim que Logan entrou pela porta fizeram silencio, esperando o espetáculo começar.

 

Observou o irmão andar devagar até o altar e parar a seu lado, na marcação certa. Continuou olhando para frente, com um nó na garganta.

 

“Gabriel, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.”

 

Ignorou qualquer tentativa de conversa do irmão e puxou assunto com o casal a seu lado.

 

“Gabriel, por favor...” Logan pegava em seu pescoço e tentava virar seu rosto na direção dele.

 

O irmão parecia desesperado, mas felizmente, ele não teve que responder. Com a marcha nupcial tradicional, Grace entrou arrastando a longa calda do vestido a pequenos passos. Ele nunca viu uma noiva tão bonita e tão fúnebre ao mesmo tempo; parecia seria, uma beleza estéril, como se fosse mais um ato social, mas sorria simpática para as câmeras e flashes.

 

Em seguida, não mais Logan estava ao seu lado. Viu o irmão se mover em direção a noiva com a mascara de seriedade conhecida e tocar no braço dela, delicadamente, pedindo permissão. Logo eles estavam em frente ao padre, escutando o discurso sagrado do matrimonio.

 

Enfim, era isso. Finalmente podia olhar para Logan sem culpa, em sua despedida. Sua mão tremeu e seus olhos, agora, verdadeiramente se molharam, inchados; lhe era permitido chorar nessa situação. A razão era distorcida, mas nem por isso menos real.

 

Doía ver tudo o que podiam ter tido, ir pelo ralo.

 

Parou de respirar ao olhar para as mãos deles, uma pálida e outra num tom um pouco mais corado, quando trocaram as alianças. Não fez nenhum barulho ou exclamação, apenas deixou que as lágrimas escorressem. O Adeus final. Esperou que os noivos saíssem para o salão de festas e os seguiu. Parabenizou os noivos rapidamente e tomou uma taça de champagne e se retirou antes que Logan pudesse o alcançar. Ele tomaria alguma coisa e dormiria até que seu corpo não aguentasse mais.

 

Era o que restava a fazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários?  
> Obrigada por ler.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão? Espero que estejam gostando. Temos um pouco de angustia nessa capítulo. Boa Leitura.

**XI**

 

Quando Gabriel olhou no espelho, viu algo perturbador; a imagem de uma vadia rebolando em cima de um pau grosso e longo. Ah! Tão longo e gostoso como ele nunca tinha pensado em provar. Seus olhos negros estavam dilatados e bem abertos, não querendo perder nenhum segundo; seus lábios escancarados buscavam o ar que parecia nunca chegar e o corpo mole, se deixando ser controlado e levado pelos movimentos de Logan, numa cavalgada atlética, ao se apoiar nos ombros do irmão.

 

Mordeu os lábios e fechou as pálpebras por um momento, sentindo-se desconcertado pela imagem que fazia de si mesmo, mas não importava; seu corpo cismava em mover-se sem sua permissão. Voltou a observar o irmão orgulhoso e muscular que movimentava os quadris numa cadencia preguiçosa e deslizava as mãos por seu abdômen e costas, apoiando seu peso; ele o olhava com brilho intenso e um sorriso malicioso, quase vulnerável, como se esperasse que, ele, Gabriel mudasse de ideia.

 

Sentiu vontade de se bater, pois achava que era o único que ainda podia enxergar algum afeto no irmão, especialmente nesse momento. Ele nunca pode ignorar esse lado escuro de Logan, esfregado em seu rosto tão livremente, que todos pareciam não enxergar. O sorriso simpático e atitudes publicamente corretas eram o que as pessoas se focavam, sem mencionar a beleza que escondia cuidadosamente ações calculistas e uma crueldade analítica que ele pouco viu na vida.

 

Bem, o real Logan se mostrava a ele.

 

O irmão nunca se escondeu dele, nem mais ou menos do que apresentava agora. Não se lembrava de algum dia Logan ter reservas em relação a ele; Gabriel sabia sobre os remédios que o loiro continuava a tomar e as consultas que desde adolescente, frequentava. Não sabia exatamente o motivo das consultas, mas sabia que tinha a ver com o passado dele, de Jessica, Sam e Dean. Logan se negava a falar sobre o assunto e suspeitava que nem mesmo Sam soubesse da dependência química; há muito que o pai havia perdido a noção de quem Logan realmente era.

 

Mas, entre ele e Logan, não havia muito a se esconder. Ele entendia o irmão, era ele quem cuidava de Logan. Não sabia quando as coisas haviam se revertido tanto, se antes era Logan quem passava o tempo cuidando dele e certificando que ele não se machucasse, agora era sua vez; era ele quem sabia de tudo, principalmente toda  a possessão, desejo e o cuidado, quase maníaco, que Logan tinha sobre ele desde a infância.

 

Até o momento não tinha se importado com a atenção, até gostava, mas presenciar do ponto de vista de expectador era intimidante; talvez sua mãe estivesse certa sobre Logan, e ainda assim, a vontade de permanecer exatamente onde estava, não mudou e nunca mudaria.

 

Sentiu nojo de si mesmo.

 

Tinha esperado tanto tempo pela oportunidade e agora se comportava como uma virgem puritana. Não, por que era errado ou tão bom que o fazia querer fugir e ficar ao mesmo tempo, e sim, porque havia amado cada segundo daquilo sem se importar com as consequências. Havia gostado de seu irmão dominador, dos puxões de cabelo e de sua reação despudorada.

 

Desviou o olhar para o lado e enfiou o rosto no ombro do irmão. Rebolou junto a Logan e continuou naquele movimento lento que, dentro dele onde estavam conectados, cada toque e gesto feitos disparavam faíscas de dor e prazer, êxtase torturante, paraíso e inferno, e mesmo assim, seus quadris se moviam sozinhos sem que ele pudesse se conter.

 

“Não seja tímido agora. Não há nada de errado.” Logan disse em seu ouvido aumentando ligeiramente seus movimentos. “A não ser que esteja doendo. Você quer que eu pare?” Perguntou, repentinamente preocupado.

 

Gabriel se negou a responder e quebrar o momento. Se ele dissesse o quanto inchado e dilatado estava, o irmão pararia tudo. Ele não queria isso, queria aproveitar cada segundo, porque, mesmo estando dolorido, seu corpo não parecia querer descanso. Ele precisava de só mais um pouco, por isso se deixou ser manejado, seguiria o ritmo de Logan até não poder mais.

 

“Me responda, Gabriel. Eu quero ouvir.” Logan disse pegando em seus cabelos, o fazendo encara-lo. “Eu não aceito menos do que isso. Quero ouvir cada gemido e sussurro.”

 

Gabriel gemeu. Ele adorava ouvir o irmão o chamando pelo nome inteiro, tinha uma entonação de comando, de autoridade, aquilo o excitava e fazia que ele quisesse acatar tudo o que o irmão mandasse.

 

“Tinha esse cara... Ele era do tipo vadia, sabe? Fazia qualquer coisa por um pau.” disse baixinho tocando nos cabelos de Logan e rebolando. “Ele me fez deitar e rebolou por horas em cima de mim e de um vibrador. Ele gozava e continuava rebolando, gozava e gozava.” Falou sem fôlego, se segurando para não acabar com a diversão. “Eu queria saber o que ele sentiu, queria saber como é foder até gozar seco.”

 

“E, o que você sente agora?” Logan perguntou rouco, fincando os dedos em sua cintura.

 

Gabriel olhou para Logan.

 

O irmão parecia tenso e contido, poderoso, com seus cabelos desarrumados e olhos azuis tempestuosos. Ele não sabia direito, era como se uma aura negra pairasse sobre o irmão. Não conseguia explicar porque isso apenas o atraia mais ainda.

 

“Eu me sinto aquecido, desejado. Excitado.” Disse sem fôlego ao sentir o impulso forte dos quadris de Logan, escutando o barulho de pele bater em pele. “Sinto seu pau duro pulsando, indo tão fundo. Me faz querer rebolar até não poder mais.”

 

"Desse jeito?" Perguntou segurando na cintura do irmão,  marcando sua pele branca. "Você quer gozar? Me diga, você gosta disso?" Perguntou de novo, levantando os quadris. Gabriel concordou avidamente, se moveu no colo do irmão tentando ir o mais fundo possível.

 

“Sim! P-por favor!” Guinchou sentindo cada movimento acertar sua próstata.

 

...

 

Logan fez o que prometeu pela primeira vez na noite. Colocou Gabriel de costa na cama e voltou a penetra-lo, rápido e apressado. Beijou Gabriel e, por uma vez, tomou a iniciativa.

 

Oh, deus, achava que iria gozar com apenas aquele beijo. Era por isso que tinha evitado tocar nos lábios do irmão, bastou um beijo para que seu controle se destruísse. Precisou se segurar, alcançou a cabeceira da cama e se deixou levar. Grunhiu e beijou Gabriel, gozou e não parou até que gabe gritasse em seus lábios, os mordendo a medida que tremia e se contraria, molhando seus estômagos.

 

Logan quando enfim pode respirar, se deita em cima de Gabriel e solta o ar, beija os lábios do irmão e o abraça forte enquanto Gabriel fecha os olhos e deita a cabeça no travesseiro com um leve sorriso no rosto.

 

Logan devia pedir desculpas. Devia se levantar e dizer ser tudo um engano. Não podia ter tratado o irmão dessa forma. Ele ainda era um bebê, tão novo e ingênuo, achando que sabia o que era melhor para si, mas Logan sabia melhor. Quando o irmão acordasse no dia seguinte e não o visse, veria o erro que tinha cometido. Não importava o que o irmão diga e faça, amanha, ao meio dia, ele estará no altar esperando a mãe de seus filhos. Só esperava que Gabriel pudesse o desculpar.

 

-x-

 

_Você ainda vai se casar?..._

 

Gabriel não disse nada.

 

Não falou, mas queria.

 

O medo de falar foi maior, até mesmo o som da respiração deles, o assustava. Tinha medo que uma simples palavra pudesse quebrar o resto do que havia entre eles. Aproveitaria o resto do tempo que tinha com Logan, pois sabia, seriam os primeiros e os últimos momentos. Mas queria confessar, ali, no silencio do quarto; aquela havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida. Seu corpo se aconchegou mais a Logan, tentando gravar a sensação de pele na pele, queria guardar as memórias dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida.

 

Havia gostado tudo; ser dominado, privado de vontade própria e ser pego firme, sem escolha. Aparentemente, Gabriel gostava quando Logan o controlava. Definitivamente, não era complexo de irmão mais novo. Não havia nada que Logan pedisse que ele não fizesse de olhos fechado. Confiava cem por cento no irmão e até nos dias mais sombrios, sabia que Logan nunca faria nada para magoa-lo, pois apenas o toque sólido e consistente, forte do irmão em sua pele foi o suficiente para deixa-lo sem ar e ereto antes mesmo de tirar a roupa e quando ele o abriu lento e carinhoso, tão devagar, pensou que não fosse aguentar.

 

O sexo não era novidade para ele, mas experimentar o prazer com o irmão teve um gosto adocicado e intenso. Sexo com Kevin era... normal. Mas com Logan? Deus! Ele se sentiu como uma virgem e uma vadia ao mesmo tempo. Cada segundo era uma nova descoberta para ele.

 

Por isso, permaneceu quieto, não querendo arruinar o que havia restado entre eles. Não imploraria, e sabia, passaria o resta da vida se arrependendo. Suspirou e passou as mãos pelo abdômen musculoso abaixo de si. Fechou os olhos e os apertou forte, impedindo que lágrimas caíssem, conformado em receber os carinhos de Logan ao se deixar cair no sono à medida que o cansaço o dominasse.

Ele levaria esse momento para o resto de seus dias.

 

-x-

 

Gabriel acordou cedo naquela manha de sábado. Abriu os olhos devagar e olhou pela janela; o céu ainda esclarecia com leves tons de azul escuro no horizonte.

 

Não se moveu ou virou a cabeça para ver o irmão, pois sentia o corpo de Logan entrelaçado ao seu. Mal podia sentir o corpo, dolorido e anestesiado, como se ainda estivesse dormindo. A sensação era de flutuar, tão leve como o vento, mas Logan o segurava forte e possessivo com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço por trás, pernas e braços enroscados num aperto de ferro. Isso o ajudava a voltar a terra, mas ainda assim, parecia ver o mundo pelos olhos de um observador distante.

 

Observou o dia vir, respirando com cuidado e quase imóvel, somente voltando a fechar os olhos quando sentiu a respiração do irmão se alterar. Apertando os olhos fortemente e mordendo os lábios para impedir qualquer som, tentou respirar normalmente quando sentiu o exato momento que Logan decidiu de uma vez por todas o futuro deles.

 

Logan passou as mãos em seu peito e abdômen, numa caricia suave. Beijou seu cabelo e pescoço, apertando levemente o local. Sussurrou _“Eu sinto muito. Espero que você entenda”_ e se levantou da cama, se vestindo rapidamente e saindo do quarto, em seguida.

 

Gabriel deitou de costas e encarou o teto, franzindo o cenho e sentindo aquele perto no peito. O mundo não parecia certo e ele não sabia o que acontecia exatamente. Sabia que esse momento chegaria.

 

Ele se virou na cama e viu um bilhete.

 

“ _Ainda vai ser meu padrinho?”_

 

Se ele ainda seria o padrinho de Logan? É claro que sim. Afinal, ele era o irmão e deveria apoia-lo, não? Mesmo que a bile quisesse subir por sua garganta e o gosto amargo na boca não o deixasse respirar sem esforço, era a sua obrigação.

 

Por isso, se levantou ligeiro, passou as mãos pelo rosto e ignorou quando seus dedos voltaram molhados, recuperou a roupa pelo quarto e saiu da suíte já  atrasado, ele ainda tinha muito que fazer. Por sorte, havia mandado que entregassem as roupas na igreja e há essa hora a decoração devia estar pronta. Agora só lhe restava os últimos detalhes, o suficiente para ter certeza de que tudo estaria perfeito.

 

-x-

 

De barba feita, cabelo alinhado e roupa engomada, Gabriel entrou na igreja ao meio-dia em ponto, sem pestanejar. Pelo caminho viu Jessica que seria a madrinha junto a ele, era ela quem havia cuidado da decoração e bufet, ajudando na maioria dos detalhes. Ela acena de longe e continua a falar com o responsável pela organização. Ele então, se aproxima do altar e sorri ao padre, que oferece a mão, gentilmente, em cumprimento.

 

“Ficamos felizes que o senhor pode celebrar o casamento do meu irmão.”

 

“É um prazer, meu filho. Ainda posso lembrar-me de Logan quando pequeno. Ele sempre entrava correndo pelas portas, espalhando alegria.”

 

“Claro que sim, senhor.”

 

Gabriel achava difícil essa cena acontecer em qualquer presente, futuro ou passado provável, mas ele gostaria de ver essa pessoa que o Padre descrevia. Podia ser qualquer um, menos o Logan que ele conhecia.

 

Distraído, trocou mais algumas palavras com o padre. Eles iriam manter os tradicionais votos matrimoniais, repetiriam o padre e jurariam fidelidade até que a morte os separasse.

 

Pouco provável.

 

Olhou em volta e percebeu, surpreso, as pessoas chegarem. Havia perdido completamente a noção do tempo, enquanto elas se acomodavam nos lugares indicados, ele se deixava distrair por pensamentos sem importância; Logan já devia ter chegado e ele não estava fazendo seu papel de anfitrião.

 

Tomou o lugar de Jessica e se desculpou, fingindo vergonha.

 

“Está tudo bem, querido. Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você.” Ela disse em tom baixo.

 

“Eu não sei do que você está falando.” Desviou o olhar e sorriu simpático para as pessoas que entravam.

 

“Você não precisa fingir comigo.”

 

“Eu não acredito no que falam sobre você.” Voltou a encara-la, desafiador.

 

“O que? Que eu sou uma vadia sem coração?” Jessica deu de ombros. “Isso ficou no passado, mas boa forma de mudar de assunto. Ah, a propósito... vocês dois se merecem.” Revirou os olhos, lhe dando um beijo no rosto e se afastou.

 

Gabriel a seguiu com os olhos, contrariado, mas sorriu entretido. Jessica se sentou na primeira fileira, destinada a família dos noivos e viu Logan. Ele estava parado, sozinho, o observando. Usava um terno preto de corte sob-medida, cabelos loiros longos jogados para trás num penteado perfeito e uma rosa vermelha no paletó engomado. Ele parecia perfeito e intocável, poderoso e dominante como sempre. E ele, o irmão do noivo, ainda dolorido e resentido? Restava a ele o sabor amargo da inveja.

 

Se Gabriel pudesse se definir em uma palavra, seria idiota. Pensava que nunca teria que se rebaixar dessa forma, se sentiu um inútil, completamente derrotado, e ver Logan andando em sua direção, o fazia querer chorar feito um bebê.

 

Virou-se para os convidados que chegavam e ignorou o irmão, ele não se humilharia ainda mais. Não que isso fosse impedir que Logan viesse atrás dele. Não impediu, nada nunca impediu e se ele sentisse o corpo do irmão atrás dele, tão perto, tão pouco parecia divertido. De fato, ele gostaria de poder ignorar isso também, mas a respiração suave em seu pescoço e dedos leves tocando em sua nuca tornava a ação impossível.

 

“Você pode parar e voltar para o seu lugar?” Gabriel disse, ainda cumprimentando os convidados que olhavam para eles com uma expressão engraçada, mas que seguiam as indicações para se sentarem.

 

“E qual seria a graça disso?” Logan deslizou os dedos para seus ombros e apertou na junção do pescoço e ombro, massageando sua clavícula.

 

Respirou fundo e prendeu o suspiro, ele não deixaria que Logan continuasse fazendo isso com ele.

 

“Você já escolheu, Logan.” Disse tirando as mãos do irmão sobre ele. “Agora você tem que aguentar as consequências.”

 

Logan apertou a boca fechada e trincou os dentes, contrariado. Mas pela primeira vez na vida ele podia dizer, Gabriel não se importava. Esse tempo havia passado e agora ele faria o seu máximo para seguir em frente.

 

Não percebeu o momento que Logan desapareceu e tão pouco se aborreceu. Ele queria que aquele dia passasse logo e ele então pudesse dar um rumo definitivo a sua vida.

 

-x-

 

Estava na hora.

 

Assim que todos os convidados chegaram, Gabriel se dirigiu ao altar e se colocou em seu lugar onde Jessica já esperava com o outro par de padrinhos. Manteve-se quieto e observou a multidão, todos conversavam baixo, mas assim que Logan entrou pela porta fizeram silencio, esperando o espetáculo começar.

 

Observou o irmão andar devagar até o altar e parar a seu lado, na marcação certa. Continuou olhando para frente, com um nó na garganta.

 

“Gabriel, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.”

 

Ignorou qualquer tentativa de conversa do irmão e puxou assunto com o casal a seu lado.

 

“Gabriel, por favor...” Logan pegava em seu pescoço e tentava virar seu rosto na direção dele.

 

O irmão parecia desesperado, mas felizmente, ele não teve que responder. Com a marcha nupcial tradicional, Grace entrou arrastando a longa calda do vestido a pequenos passos. Ele nunca viu uma noiva tão bonita e tão fúnebre ao mesmo tempo; parecia seria, uma beleza estéril, como se fosse mais um ato social, mas sorria simpática para as câmeras e flashes.

 

Em seguida, não mais Logan estava ao seu lado. Viu o irmão se mover em direção a noiva com a mascara de seriedade conhecida e tocar no braço dela, delicadamente, pedindo permissão. Logo eles estavam em frente ao padre, escutando o discurso sagrado do matrimonio.

 

Enfim, era isso. Finalmente podia olhar para Logan sem culpa, em sua despedida. Sua mão tremeu e seus olhos, agora, verdadeiramente se molharam, inchados; lhe era permitido chorar nessa situação. A razão era distorcida, mas nem por isso menos real.

 

Doía ver tudo o que podiam ter tido, ir pelo ralo.

 

Parou de respirar ao olhar para as mãos deles, uma pálida e outra num tom um pouco mais corado, quando trocaram as alianças. Não fez nenhum barulho ou exclamação, apenas deixou que as lágrimas escorressem. O Adeus final. Esperou que os noivos saíssem para o salão de festas e os seguiu. Parabenizou os noivos rapidamente e tomou uma taça de champagne e se retirou antes que Logan pudesse o alcançar. Ele tomaria alguma coisa e dormiria até que seu corpo não aguentasse mais.

 

Era o que restava a fazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários?  
> Obrigada por ler.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sejam bem-vindos a mais um capítulo. Para aqueles que tem raiva do Logan, sintam-se vingados ao menos um pouquinho.^^ Boa Leitura!

**XII**

“Aonde você vai, Logan?” Grace perguntou, deitada na cama depois de um orgasmo. Na verdade, o segundo desde que se conheceram.

 

Logan não se preocupou em responder, simplesmente se sentou na beirada da cama e bocejou, entediado. Colocou a camisa, cueca e calça, já vestindo as meias e os sapados. Passou a mão nos cabelos, os jogando para trás e se levantou. Arrumou-se em frente ao espelho e pegou a jaqueta do terno.

 

“Logan! É nossa lua de mel. Você não pode me deixar sozinha!”

 

Logan bufou. Suspirou de impaciência e colocou a carteira no bolso, se voltando para ela.

 

“Desculpe, querida. É assim que vai ser. Preciso estar em outro lugar.” Sorriu a ela e se pôs porta a fora, em busca do que não havia encontrado mais cedo.

 

Aparentemente, as coisas pareciam ter dado certo. Ele não esperava isso, não mesmo. Não ouviu insultos, pedidos ou qualquer coisa que o impedisse de casar; até esperou que o pai ou o tio tentassem o impedir, mas com a exceção de sua mãe, não houve ninguém que o recriminasse. Mesmo que a família não aceitasse, respeitaram sua vontade.

 

A única coisa que se arrependia era de ver Gabriel chorar, ainda que o irmão permanecesse de ombros eretos e queijo erguido, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Se ele não o conhecesse, poderia dizer que era a emoção, provavelmente seria a ideia de quem olhasse para eles; um irmão casando e o outro emocionado.

 

Quando o padre disse o famoso “que fale agora ou se cala para sempre”, Logan teve um leve vislumbre do que estava tentado a fazer. Talvez, se fosse há alguns meses e se Gabriel e ele ainda fossem os mesmos, o irmão o salvaria. Diria que era um erro. Eles iriam para casa e comemorariam sozinhos.

 

Olhou para o chão, contrariado e contraditório, quando percebeu que ninguém havia se pronunciado. Percebeu que não era isso o que queria, nunca foi, mas era o que havia lutado durante anos.

 

Ele tentou falar com o irmão, agora que não havia como Gabriel impedir seus planos. Não queria fazer o irmão sofrer e fez o que pode para dizer isso a Gabriel. O procurou por todos os cantos após a cerimônia, mas o irmão não estava em parte alguma. Ele queria dizer toda a verdade, diria que Grace apareceu na hora certa, que era a alternativa mais fácil. Ele contaria sobre o contrato, mostraria que eles poderiam ter muito mais se Gabriel o aceitasse ou se esperasse um ano. Esse era o prazo para o acordo e, se dentro desse tempo, Grace não lhe desse um filho, ela sairia sem um centavo da comunhão.

 

Felizmente, agora que havia feito o que devia como marido, faria o que devia ter feito há muito tempo. Pegou o elevador e desceu diretamente ao subsolo, esperando que ninguém o visse e encaminhou para a casa dos Beaver.

 

Desligou o carro e saiu para a rua, tocando a campainha, nervoso pela primeira vez em mais de dez anos. Ele tinha a impressão que se não conseguisse o perdão do irmão, dessa vez, seria definitivo.

 

“Hey, Jim!” Disse ao padrinho, tentando soar simpático, quando ele abriu a porta. Ainda que a cara de Jim não fosse feliz, ele tinha que tentar. “Posso falar com o Gabe?”

 

“Acho melhor você ir para casa, filho.” Disse ao bloquear a passagem feito um muro de concreto. “Dessa vez, não há o que você possa fazer.”

 

E assim, a porta foi fechada em seu rosto.

 

Ele nem mesmo pode protestar e quando viu, já encarava a madeira. Logan teve a vontade de se bater, ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Deu a volta na casa e parou em frente à janela de Gabriel. Sabia que ele estava lá, por isso jogou uma pedra e depois de alguns segundos o irmão apareceu com o rosto amassado e os olhos inchados.

 

Gabriel parou em frente ao vidro e o observou por alguns segundos, franzindo o cenho e tão rápido como apareceu, também se foi, puxando a cortina e deixando apenas a sombra de sua figura enquanto desaparecia para longe da janela.

 

“Talvez, eu deva...” Murmurou para si mesmo. Esperou mais alguns minutos e olhou no relógio, porque Gabriel não faria isso com ele, certo? Ele tinha tanto para dizer, precisava falar com o irmão; então, ele esperou. Esperou e esperou, mas... mas alguma hora ele teria que se dar por vencido e ir para casa. Só que esse momento não havia chegado, por isso ele esperaria só mais um pouco...

 

-x-

 

_Oito meses depois..._

“Senhor, os representantes do marketing e publicidade estão lhe esperando com a nova campanha.”

 

“Os encaminhe para a sala de apresentações, por favor. Estarei lá em um minuto.”

 

Logan desligou o telefone e encostou-se à cadeira, fechando os olhos cansados por um momento enquanto colocava os óculos sob a mesa. Massageou as têmporas e soltou o ar devagar. Nem ele se aguentava mais.

 

Tinha que admitir, seu pai e tio haviam feito um bom trabalho por todos aqueles anos. Começava a entender porque Sam havia dividido o peso da presidência com o irmão.

 

Ele não reclamava e, de longe, não se arrependia de suas atitudes, mas comandar uma empresa enorme com vários nichos de negócios era um pouco mais difícil do que ele pensava. Tudo bem, talvez ele não precisasse passar tantas horas em frente ao computador, por isso os novos óculos tinha sido a única saída para suas dores de cabeça frequentes.

 

Não era sua culpa exatamente. Ele tinha lidar com o excesso de tempo vago de alguma forma; se antes os dias eram preenchidos por Gabriel, de repente, tinham se tornado mais longos.

 

Não que ele não tivesse uma família em casa, mas tudo havia mudado tão depressa que era estranho ter que dividir sua vida com outra pessoa. Ao invés de tentar recuperar o restava de sua vida pessoal, como se aproximar da família e fazer as pazes com Grace, ele preferia passar seus dias e noites no escritório, longe de tudo e todos. Ele simplesmente não conseguia manter o papel de bom marido. Ele não podia. Ah, como ele gostaria de ser uma pessoa normal; sua vida estaria muito melhor.

 

Em primeiro lugar, ele não estaria se desgastando ao ponto de descuidar da própria saúde. Ele também não teria se humilhado tentado conversar com o irmão durante um mês seguido, sem receber uma palavra sequer em troca; teria um casamento de verdade, porque seu filho estava a caminho, um menino grande e saudável, que em menos de um mês estaria chegando e uma esposa que ficava o dia todo em casa. Grace tinha se mostrado uma boa dona de casa; passava, lavava, arrumava a casa e ainda cozinhava, sempre atenciosa e carinhosa.

 

Pensou que pudesse passar por isso, como qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. Ele tentou, tentou por quase um ano inteiro amar Grace, pelo menos nutrir algum tipo de afeto ou amizade, tentou com toda força de vontade, mas ele nem se importava mais, apenas ao olhar para o rosto da mulher, se lembrava de Gabriel, que por causa dela Gabriel havia o abandonado.

 

Como consequência, não conseguia ficar muito tempo ao lado de Grace, o pensamento sozinho era capaz de embrulhar seu estomago. Já que não podia mudar as coisas, tentou esquecer o irmão e se concentrar no que era importante; decidiu continuar com seu plano e se candidatar a presidência sem mais demoras.

 

A primeira pessoa que ele falou foi o pai; o único que faria alguma diferença em sua decisão. Ele não gostaria de desrespeitar ou roubar o cargo de Sam, o pai era a pessoa que ele mais respeitava no mundo todo. Com surpresa, foi muito mais fácil e revelador do que ele pensava. De verdade, ele nem teve que falar nada. Assim que colocou os pés dentro da sala, Sam sorriu a ele e o fez se sentar em sua frente.

 

“Estou feliz por você.” O pai o abraçou e depois segurou em seus ombros. “Com uma esposa e um bebê a caminho é claro que você está feliz, certo?”

 

Logan não sabia ao certo, mas parecia que o Pai tinha um leve tom zombador. Ele nunca sabia quando Sam estava falando serio; já havia sido repreendido com um sorriso e um aperto de mão. Não sabia como o pai conseguia fazer aquilo.

 

“Claro que sim, pai.” Disse em voz baixa, fazendo o pai franzir as sobrancelhas.

 

“Dê um tempo a ele. Vocês vão se entender.” Sam disse voltando para trás de sua mesa e tirando um contrato de dentro da gaveta. “Esse é meu contrato de recisão. Vou abdicar da presidência no fim do ano e você vai ser indicado em seguida.”

 

“Hunm, obrigado.” Olhou para o chão e deslizou os dedos pela a calça, alisando as rugas no tecido fino enquanto pensava.

 

“Pensei que era isso o que você queria.” Sam o questionou, calmo e levemente confuso.

 

“Eu...” disse engolindo em seco, nunca pensando que fosse dizer o que estava prestes a falar em voz alta. “Eu não quero ficar com a presidência, sozinho, muito menos tirar o posto do senhor.”

 

“Você não vai tomar nada de mim.” Sam falou. Sorriu pequeno, lhe mostrando uma foto antiga. O pai parecia tão jovem ao lado do tio que parecia estar na adolescência. “Dei mais da metade da minha vida a essa empresa, ela era um ideia que se tornou real graças ao trabalho duro de todos. Agora é a sua vez e a de Gabriel.”

 

“Gabriel? Acho pouco provável. Ele nem olha no meu rosto, quanto mais trabalhar ao meu lado.”

 

“Não conte a ele, mas ele se interessa mais do que você pensa. Gabriel aprendeu muita coisa com seu tio, ele até o ajudava de vez em quando.”

 

“Ele nunca me disse nada.” Falou surpreso, virando a cabeça de lado e tentando entender o que o pai queria dizer com aquilo.

 

“Ele sempre teve interesse pelos negócios da família, mas Gabriel não queria ficar no seu caminho. Ele sabe o quanto você pode ser competitivo.”

 

“Eu nunca faria nada contra ele.” Disse, indignado. “Porque você está me contando isso agora?” disse, se sentindo traído e se levantando em um pulo como se alguém tivesse dado um tapa em sua cara. As coisas podiam ter sido tão diferentes se ele soubesse.

 

“Porque é a hora certa. Porque é o certo.” Sam disse juntando as mãos e as colocando em cima da mesa, o observando criticamente. “Eu sei o que você fez, Logan. Com Gabriel e com a Grace.”

 

Sam continuava o analisando, calmo e controlado, como se ele fosse mais um de seus  funcionários problemáticos; um daqueles que sempre provocavam distúrbios, mas Sam, como um patrão bondoso, sempre daria uma segunda chance.

 

“Eu não preciso da sua pena ou repreensão. Você não sabe nada de mim!” Falou, dando as costas para o pai e se dirigindo a porta o mais rápido possível.

 

“Eu já fui jovem... muito mais cruel do que você. Você se lembra da sua mãe? Do que eu te fiz passar? Tudo por causa de vingança.” Logan parou no meio do caminho com a mão na maçaneta e fitou a porta, desacreditado, voltando a olhar para o pai. “Vou te contar uma coisa... eu podia ter deixado que ela escapasse. Teria sido mais fácil e evitado muita dor, mas ela tentou destruir minha família, então eu destruí a ela.”

 

“O que você está querendo? Tentando fazer com que eu me sinta mal? Não é necessário, eu já sinto o suficiente.”

 

“Sente-se, Logan.” Sam disse em um tom frio, autoritário. O loiro não teve muita escolha, mas não olhou para o pai e continuou olhando para baixo.

 

“Eu fiz muitas coisas erradas, egoístas e vingativas. Algumas, você sabe, outras, nem mesmo seu tio conhece. Quero que você entenda, você é um bom garoto que fez algumas más escolhas. Eu não devia ter colocado tanta pressão em você... planejei demais. Fui criado para ser um vencedor e te criei da mesma forma, mas de modos diferentes. Você me entende?” Sam soou quase pesaroso, mas não o suficiente para ser uma desculpa.

 

Logan afirmou com a cabeça, sem saber o que pensar sobre o que o pai lhe falava. Achava que nunca havia visto o pai ser tão sincero com ele. Era como se um mundo totalmente diferente houvesse se aberto a ele. Afinal, talvez, ele tivesse mais da personalidade de Sam do que ele imaginava.

 

“É o seguinte. Se você quiser, depois disso, pode escolher nunca mais falar comigo ou abandonar as empresas. Eu vou te apoiar em qualquer que seja a sua decisão, mas peço que você pense com cuidado em tudo.” Sam disse olhando para o chão, tão ou mais contrariado que ele. “Uma vez, quando adolescente, deixei que Dean fosse para longe. Se você o ama, não faça como eu. Sucesso não serve de nada quando não há com quem compartilhar.”

 

Sem olhar para ele, Sam tirou outro bolo de papeis e entregou a Logan,  olhando expectante. “Aqui está o que você precisa saber e o contrato de admissão, se você ainda estiver interessado.”

 

“O que vai acontecer com você?” Perguntou, quase com medo, como se ainda fosse um garotinho assustado.

 

“Comigo?” Sam disse, sorrindo verdadeiramente e jogando os cabelos para trás. “Ainda sou jovem, vou viajar pelo mundo com o Dean. Fazer o que eu sempre quis.”

 

“O tio já sabe disso?” Ele preferiu ignorar o resto da frase.

 

“Não, mas nada que o certo incentivo não baste.”

 

“Pai!” Logan falou, enjoado, se levantando e saindo por a fora.

 

“Você que perguntou...”

 

-x-

 

Depois que Logan saiu do escritório do pai, voltou para a própria sala e encarou a parede branca e neutra, sem vida e depressiva que ele tinha aprendido a suportar. Estranhamente, a sala sem traços pessoais sempre o ajudava a pensar claramente. Pois, aparentemente, ele estava prestes a realizar todos os seus objetivos de vida. Ele teria uma família e alcançaria topo do sucesso.

 

Tudo estava indo com ele planejara, mas, então porque se sentia tão... vazio? Conversar com o pai tinha aberto seus olhos para o que era importante, pois a única faísca de felicidade que ele podia se lembrar nos últimos meses foi a noticia de que Grace engravidara. Ela tinha engravidado logo na primeira noite de lua-de-mel, recebendo a noticia menos de um mês depois.

 

Sinceramente, aquele tinha sido um momento de angustia, nervosismo e animação maníaca. Não sabia o que fazer, ligar para Gabriel? Para o pai? Ou quem sabe para a Avó que sempre reclamou da falta de crianças na família?

 

Não fez nada, nada mesmo. Não abraçou Grace, não a parabenizou ou ligou para qualquer pessoa. Ele apenas olhou para a esposa, se sentindo oco e se levantou, se dirigindo para o quarto de hospedes. Andou de um lado para o outro até que desabou na cama de exaustão, sem chegar a qualquer conclusão.

 

No fim, foi uma boa escolha; ele se manteve fora do olhar da família e sócios, sem ter de enfrentar o julgamento e muito menos expressões decepcionadas. Mas, esse tempo havia passado; a presidência estava a menos de cinco meses de distancia, era o momento perfeito para apresentar a noticia de seu filho ao mundo.

 

Era a hora certa.

 

Ligou para Mary, que sempre estava feliz em receber noticias suas.

 

“Querido, eu pensei que havia acontecido alguma coisa com você.”

 

“Desculpe, Vovó. A empresa está consumindo todo o meu tempo.” Disse, escondendo a surpresa e alegria. Ele sentia falta dela, de sua voz amável e preocupada. Sempre carinhosa. “Tenho algo pra contar...”

 

“O que é? Estive tendo uns sonhos estranhos...”

 

“Grace está grávida.” Logan a interrompeu, sentindo que se não falasse logo, nunca colocaria para fora.

 

“Coração de Avó nunca se engana. Temos que comemorar!”

 

“Vó, eu não acho...”

 

“Deixe de desculpas esfarrapadas. Essa sexta às 18hs. Não aceito recusa. Te amo, Logan.”

 

Logan tirou o telefone do ouvido, e observou, franzindo o cenho, a linha cair sem que ele pudesse fazer nada. Suspirou derrotado. Se Mary queria comemorar a chegada de mais um Winchester, ela faria.

 

Ele sabia que daria merda. Ele e Gabriel no mesmo lugar? Depois de tanto tempo sem se falar e brigados? Só poderia causar uma guerra civil. Mas, ele iria tentar mais uma vez. Talvez, nem tudo estivesse perdido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler. Sei que os capítulos são pequenos e demoro mais do que o aconselhável, mas agradeço a quem comenta e quem não comenta. Espero vê-los nos próximos capítulos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vai tudo? Capítulo adiantado! Boa Leitura.

**XIII**

 

Logan  se levantou, decidido, naquela manha nublada. Ele não mais ficaria olhando para o teto na espera que tudo se resolvesse enquanto a vida passava rápida e cruel a sua frente.

 

Suspirou, derrotado e saiu do escritório pela primeira vez em meses, por vontade própria, sem a desculpa de ter mais trabalho; afinal, ele não podia mentir para si próprio. Atravessou a rua e entrou na floricultura, era mais uma tentativa desesperada de comunicação, provavelmente uma de suas ultimas e inúteis opções. Ele já tinha tentado de tudo; telefonema, telegrama, email... e até pediu ajuda a outras pessoas. Nem assim conseguia falar com o irmão. Dessa vez, porem, seria definitivo, porque era claro; o irmão não queria saber dele. Ele havia estrado tudo pela ultima vez. Possivelmente, seriam ele e a garrafa daqui para frente, a única que ainda ficaria ao lado dele.  

 

Entrou na loja e abriu a porta, sendo recebido por aquele ruído característico de um sino que ficava pendurado sob o batente da porta.

 

Logan gostou do lugar. O fazia lembrar-se dos antigos povoados no interior do país que costumava visitar com Sam e Dean, aonde a vida era mais simples e modesta. Dirigiu-se ao balcão e pediu o maior buque de lírios brancos que eles tivessem.

 

“Alguma data especial?” A garota loira, atrás do balcão, perguntou.

 

Ele sorriu, talvez, pela primeira vez em semanas, sabendo a que aquela garota se referia. Seria mais fácil se ela perguntasse quem morreu. Por isso, era tão engraçado. Era ele quem tinha morrido, só que por dentro. Mas, não. Não era esse o motivo. Gabriel adorava lírios, mas ele também dizia que só queria ganhar flores quando fosse seu enterro. Há! Isso iria chamar a atenção do irmão, de uma forma ou de outra.

 

“Nada tão trágico. Eu preciso de um cartão de presentes. Você tem?”

 

“Claro que sim, senhor.”

 

A garota desapareceu por uma porta adjacente no fundo da loja e voltou um minuto depois com alguns modelos. Escolheu o mais simples com relevos tribais nos cantos, algo singelo e bonito. Sorrindo de novo, pegou a caneta, já sabendo o que escrever. Não sabia se Gabriel iria gostar do presente, mas duvida que o irmão fosse ignora-lo. Agora a única coisa que ele podia fazer era esperar e torcer que Gabriel não ficasse muito zangado.

 

...

 

Foi para casa, não o lugar que dividia com Grace, mas, sim, seu velho apartamento no centro da cidade. Era como olhar para uma vida passada, um deja vu; uma cena já vista, mas não menos prazerosa. Sentiu-se leve, quase como se fosse o mesmo de antes. Se Logan deixasse sua imaginação leva-lo, pareceria como se nada tivesse mudado e o tempo não tivesse passado, pois cada coisa se encontrava no mesmo lugar que havia abandonado; sua televisão continuava no meio da sala sob o tapete de veludo vermelho, seu sofá preto de couro estava imaculado junto ao seu bar de bebidas, tinindo e resposto, como se alguém cuidasse do lugar, sabendo que ele voltaria uma hora ou outra.

 

Ele apostava que era obra de sua Avó. Mary sempre teve essa visão de mundo afetuosa e sempre lhe dizia que ter um lar não era o mesmo que ter uma casa. Bem, ela estava correta, essa era sua casa.

 

Fechou a porta e deslizou os dedos pelas paredes e mobílias imaculadas, relembrando o que antes parecia ser normal, agora se assemelhava ao paraíso. Andou até a janela e observou o trafego na avenida, depois olhou para o horizonte ao perceber que o dia começava a escurecer. Era revelador, não pensava que algum dia teria saudade da paisagem caótica e barulhenta de cidade grande.

 

O que ele tinha feito de sua vida?

 

Logan não mais podia identificar o próprio reflexo. Quem era aquele que o encarava de volta? Um homem de barba quase longa demais e cabelos platinados longos, ainda usados para trás, mas algo parecia errado, perdido, naquele semblante melancólico. Não pareciam ter a mesma elegância de outros tempos e o que dizer de seus olhos sem vida, tão neutros, feito as paredes de seu escritório, acompanhados por suas olheiras que pareciam vir de outra vida, acumuladas e juntadas, se unindo a todas as suas noites mal dormidas e preocupações, mais afetivas do que profissionais.

 

Não, aquele não era Logan Winchester. Era alguém muito mais velho e amargo, era a sombra do que ele costumava ser, algo que nunca pensou que fosse acontecer. Era a hora de retomar sua vida. Ah, mas que iria doer, iria. Ele enfrentaria o irmão, a família e todo o resto que viesse junto.

 

Tinha certeza, sairia daquela casa humilhado e frustrado, porque ele sabia melhor; conhecia o irmão com a palma de sua mão. Gabriel não deixaria barato a pequena mensagem que ele havia enviado, pois quem lesse e não conhecesse Gabriel como ele conhecia, poderia achar que era uma declaração de amor, mas, não. Ele zombou do irmão, algo pessoal, bem na ferida. Nada mais justo, Gabriel também o fez sofrer, mas a vingança sempre era mais ardida. Mas, se depois de um pouco mais de dor Gabriel ficasse com pena o suficiente para lhe dar mais uma chance, seria o suficiente.

 

Por isso, deixou suas divagações de lado e se meteu no banheiro, apressado. Finalmente, se livrando de toda aquela depressão junto com aquela cabeleira toda; se barbeou e cortou o cabelo curto, o máximo que pôde sem ter que ficar careca. Sabia estar sendo radical, mas era como se despejasse a tristeza do ultimo ano pelo ralo. Ah, ele já se sentia melhor, podia ver seu rosto por detrás de toda daqueles pelos. Abriu o chuveiro e deixou que a água levasse o resto. Assim, estava melhor, agora ele tinha o necessário para enfrentar o resto da noite. Ou era o que Logan esperava.

 

 

-x-

 

 

Gabriel entrava por seu quarto, na casa dos pais, feito um furacão, arrastando atrás de si, Kevin, ainda seu atual namorado, se perguntando por que ainda não tinha arranjado um novo. Tinha que admitir, enfadado, sua vida estava mais calma. A palavra certa seria ‘em espera eterna’. Era tão branda que ele poderia chamar de triste, solitária, sem emoção, cômoda, parada... e tantos outros sinônimos. Ele poderia continuar contando até o fim de seus dias, mas a que melhor o definia seria infeliz.

 

Qualquer um que olhasse para ele saberia a figura patética que ele havia se transformado. Cada dia longe do irmão intensificava sua saudade e raiva, cada minuto longe de Logan trazia o pior que havia nele. Não conseguia evitar ou se controlar, ele jurava que não queria dizer aquelas coisas, mas quando ele menos percebia as palavras já haviam pulado de seus lábios e as atitudes tão pouco poderiam ser desfeitas. E sinceramente, nem ele se aguentava mais.

 

Porem, o que o deixava zangado, verdadeiramente injuriado, era pensar que Logan havia o usado e, logo em seguida, corrido em direção à esposa para forma uma linda família feliz e ainda, depois do todo o drama, ter tentado ficar com ele com suas doces promessas e suplicas.

 

Mas, não. Não com ele.

 

Gabriel não aceitaria ser a outra ou um simples substituto; ou será que Grace que era a substituta? Não importava, o fato era que ele não se arrastaria aos pés do irmão. Não mais.

 

Ele não contou a ninguém, mas nesse ano da ausência do irmão, decidiu se renovar; ser mais, ser tudo o que Logan sempre o impediu de ser. Ele saiu pelas noites e conheceu lugares interessantes, agora que tinha dezoito anos. Foi a um club BDSM; ele não participou de nenhuma cena, mas lhe foi permitido observar as cenas publicas e algumas intimas, também. Definitivamente, ele havia encontrado o lugar de seus sonhos, mas eram as pessoas erradas, por isso foi a lugares mais comuns. Eles não eram o ele precisava, mais tinham membros grossos e longos, o suficiente para arrancar bons orgasmos dele e, para Gabriel, foi o bastante.

 

O mais irônico era contar a Kevin depois da experiência e, se ele achava que iria perder o namorado, se enganou. Kevin quis saber de cada uma de suas aventuras e até tentou ir junto a ele.

 

É claro que ele nunca levou o namorado. Aquele era um momento só dele, que gostava de passar sozinho, talvez, com alguns estranhos se valesse à pena, mas chegando em casa, a sensação era oca.

 

Nesses momentos, pensava em como parecia uma traição a Logan, transar com esses estranhos. Pensava que o irmão não estava ali, em como o odiava e o amava. Repassava tudo o que diria ao loiro, porque se Logan estivesse ali, ele não precisaria se sentir desse jeito, como se tivesse feito algo errado; era quando Gabriel se irritava ainda mais e ligava para o namorado.

 

Enfim, sua vida tinha se transformado nesse circulo vicioso. Era o fim da linha, mas ainda assim, continuava indo em frente para o desconhecido. Ele não sabia por que ainda tentava. Finalmente fazia o que devia ter feito anos atrás, certo? Então, porque parecia a ele tão errado, tão fora de lugar? Ele tinha vontade de bater em alguém, de sumir e desaparecer, talvez voltar anos depois só para dar sinal de vida e esfregar o quão bem estava sem Logan para, em seguida, sumir de novo.

 

Mas, não. Ele não podia ter um pouco de paz, mesmo que tentasse. O irmão parecia o perseguir a cada lugar que ele fosse. Nesse caminho, continuava lutando para esquecer Logan.

 

“Vamos, Kevin. Não seja covarde.” Gabriel disse arrancando a calça e boxer do namorado, irritado e com pressa.

 

Gabriel fazia o que havia se proposto, esquecer-se todo o resto. A questão é que ele sempre gostou da emoção. O proibido sempre foi mais interessante. Kevin discordava. Por isso, ele teve que arrastar o namorado para sua cama e montar em cima de suas coxas, o imobilizando.

 

Ouvir a gargalhada de Jim e o suspiro de impaciência de sua mãe pelas paredes finas, apenas a um lance de escadas, trazia aquele choque de ansiedade e excitação a ele. Ele não ligava para hesitação do namorado, não mesmo. E se ele fosse um pouco bruto e ríspido em seus movimentos, Gabriel não podia ser culpado. Ainda que não negasse, qualquer motivo era o suficiente para ele começar uma briga nos últimos tempos e Kevin, não ajudava em nada; ele era tão medroso e submisso que Gabriel tinha que fazer tudo ele mesmo. Sempre.

 

Não conseguia impedir o pensamento: se Logan estivesse ali, o irmão já o teria virado na cama e o fodido até que cada pessoa na cidade os ouvisse, mas Logan, não estava lá. O que só o deixava mais enfurecido.

 

Era por isso que agora ele tinha que se ajoelhar e chupar o membro do namorado, nem muito grosso e nem muito grande, mediano, quase pequeno demais para ele.

 

Bem, Gabriel se virava com o que tinha.

 

Cobriu o pênis do namorado de uma vez só e o engoliu, massageando a entrada de Kevin. Pronto, o primeiro passo estava completo, aquilo nunca falhava em deixar o namorado excitado. Melhor do que isso, ele não iria conseguir, dessa maneira, vestiu uma camisinha no companheiro e o montou sem preparação. Ele mal precisou mais do que isso para descer completamente. Decepcionado, como sempre. Ardeu um pouco, como ele gostava, mas nem chegava perto do que queria ou precisava. Então, porque ele não procurava algo melhor? Comodismo. Puro comodismo. Kevin sabia que Gabriel não o amava e não exigia nada mais em troca. Para ele, era uma troca justa.

 

“Gabriel! Alguém poder ouvir.” Kevin disse agarrado aos lençóis, estendido na cama, sem energia. “Mais devagar, eu não consigo.”

 

“Só mais um pouco.” Disse, rebolando e movendo o quadril até achar o que procurava. Sim, bem ali. Inclinou-se um pouco e deixou que membro dentro dele deslizasse do jeito certo. Remexeu-se naquele ângulo e alcançou uma mão para a entrada do namorado, o fazendo se mover, ir mais fundo dentro dele. Seus olhos se reviraram de prazer pela primeira vez em mais de um mês, porem antes que ele pudesse chegar ao orgasmo, Kevin havia gozado e amolecido mais rápido do que manteiga no sol.

 

“Droga! Eu não acredito.” Gabriel rugiu de frustração. Será que era tão difícil assim ter um orgasmo satisfatório?

 

Esticou o braço e tirou o vibrador debaixo do travesseiro. Não esperou e enfiou o pedaço de plástico, maior e mais grosso dentro de si, suspirando de alivio. Moveu-o mais fundo e o ligou, se sentou e deixou que a vibração e os movimentos circulares dentro dele fizessem um trabalho mais eficiente do que o namorado havia feito.

 

“Eu... Gabriel, me desc...”

 

“Cala a boca!” Rosnou entre dentes e ignorou a voz chorosa. Segurou em seu membro duro e apertou a cabeça inchada entre os dedos. Foi o suficiente para gozar.

 

Observou os jatos de esperma saírem, um após o outro, com olhos entrecerrados e continuou sentindo a vibração, muito depois do prazer ter passado e só foi desligar, quando o prazer começava a se confundir com a dor.

 

Era isso que precisava, aparentemente; uma foda rápida e bruta. Se Kevin não podia dar o que ele necessitava, ele teria que procurar de novo, sem nem ter que mentir para o namorado. Se Kevin tivesse alguma coisa a reclamar, ele estava de ouvido abertos, mesmo que nunca tenha ouvido mais do que um ‘tudo bem, eu entendo’. Bem, de qualquer forma, o problema não era dele.

 

Sentindo-se aberto e dolorido, se levantou de vagar, limpando e guardado o brinquedo e em seguida, indo ao banheiro.

 

“Me desculpa, Gabriel. Você está bravo comigo?” Kevin perguntou de cabeça baixa, ao lado de fora da porta do banheiro.

 

“Não estou, querido. Está tudo bem.” Ele deu um beijo no rosto do namorado e o puxou escada a baixo, onde os pais o olhavam de forma reprovadora. Ele deu de ombros e olhou para a mesa de centro em frente à televisão.

 

“O que é isso?” Apontou para o maior buque de flores que ele já havia visto na vida.

 

“Você não vai acreditar!” Genevive pulou do sofá, animada, e entregou as flores em suas mãos. Ele quase não conseguia enxergar por cima delas. Esse era o motivo das risadas do padrasto. “São do Logan.” Ela disse rolando os olhos de impaciência, como se fosse a coisa mais irritante e leviana que Logan pudesse fazer e se sentou ao lado de Jim para observar o espetáculo se desenrolar.

 

Ele olhou para as flores, impassível, quase sem sentir nada. Estava em choque e assim ficou, ali no meio da sala, com a mente vazia.

 

“Logan mandou lírios para mim?” Perguntou, se sentindo mais confuso a cada segundo. “Por ele faria isso?”

 

“Ah, ainda tem mais.” Genevive se levantou e tirou o cartão que estava no meio do buque. “Isso foi um gesto doce, quase romântico. Você não acha?”

 

Gabriel pegou o cartão e o leu, sentindo a ira subir pela cabeça e o ar faltar.

 

 

**Onde você está? Eu sinto muito. Eu não pude dormir, não pude sonhar essa noite, preciso de você para sempre e quando essa escuridão doentia se arrasta em minha direção, me assombra toda vez. E eu olho, eu conto o tempo com a indecisão de ligar e ouvir sua voz traída, mesmo sabendo que você não vai atender. Você vai vir para casa e fazer a dor desaparecer? Sinto sua falta.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

 

**She said "Some days I feel like shit,**

**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"**

**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,**

**I get along but the trips always feel so long,**

**And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,**

**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**

**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,**

**But when I pick up I don't have much to say,**

**So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**

**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**

**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

**You know the place where you used to live,**

**Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,**

**Used to have a little party every Hallowe'en with candy by the pile**

**But now, you only stop by every once in a while,**

**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time with**

**Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,**

**I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,**

**You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,**

**And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin'**

**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**

**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',**

**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,**

**For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,**

**It seems one thing has been true all along,**

**You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,**

**I guess I've had it with you and your career,**

**When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it...**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

 

Enxugou os olhos e jogou o cartão junto com as flores no chão, pisou com raiva em cada uma daquelas flores até que não restasse uma só intereira e rasgou o cartão em milhares de pedaços.

 

“Ele não podia ter feito isso comigo. Não podia.” Subiu as escadas correndo e bateu a porta do quarto, a trancando em seguida.

 

Não ouviu mais ninguém ou se preocupou com o que fossem falar dele, Gabriel apenas podia pensar no que havia acabado de ler. Não acreditava que Logan havia feito aquilo com ele, não acreditava que o irmão havia usado algo tão intimo e pessoal, algo só deles e transformado nessa piada.

 

Ele tinha cansado de ouvir essa musica em repetição durante toda a sua vida; não entendia porque gostava tanto dela, mas tinha certa melancolia e verdade que ele podia se identificar. Logo, a musica não era só dele, era de Logan também, foram tantas as vezes que Logan cantou ao pé de seu ouvido e o segurou contra o peito, por motivos sem importância; porque ele queria e outras mais decisivas quando brigavam ou algo dava errado.

 

E agora, ele vinha com essas palavras e as transformava em nada, junto com flores?

 

Logan sabia exatamente como ter o que ele queria, certo? Era isso o que ele tinha conseguido. Pegou o telefone e discou o numero. Caiu na caixa postal, mas tudo bem, ele podia deixar uma mensagem.

 

“Hey, Logan. Como vai? E eu? Eu vou muito bem, como você pode notar.” Disse apressado, cínico ao andar de lado para o outro pelo quarto. “Você vai no jantar de hoje? Ha! È que claro que você vai, Afinal, é em comemoração ao futuro Winchester! Oito meses, certo? Nós vamos nos divertir muito. Isso eu posso te _garantir._ ” Disse quase desligando, mas voltou a colocar o telefone ao ouvido. “Ah, eu já ia esquecendo... adorei as flores. Mal posso esperar para te ver, _irmão_.”

 

Desligou o telefone e se jogou na cama, remoendo e murmurando para si mesmo ao olhar para o teto. Achava que nunca havia estado tão irritado com alguém em toda a sua vida. Mas, tudo bem, ele iria se divertir naquela noite, certo? Não importava se ele chorasse todas as noites em que colocava a cabeça no travesseiro; claro que ele não pensava no irmão. Afinal, depois de todo esse tempo como ele ainda poderia?

 

Ele nem gostava de pensar no que daria esse encontro, faria quase um ano que não falava com o irmão e é obvio que seria impossível ainda sentir alguma coisa. Isso era certo, era o que esperava, mas, talvez, ele não tivesse tão certo assim. Provavelmente, era por isso que ao receber as flores ele as encarou como se o próprio Logan estivesse em sua frente. Ele achou que tivesse superado o irmão, quer dizer, se ele não vê o problema, não há nenhum. Bem, era o que pensava com todas as suas forças; ele só sabia que o irmão não podia ter feito isso, tudo estava bem até agora, certo? Cada um em seu canto, mas já que Logan queria chamar sua atenção, ele havia conseguido. Ele iria no jantar e mostraria do que era capaz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês estejam gostando. Se você curtiu, comente!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa Leitura!

 XIV

Logan olhou para o celular, nervoso, já se arrependendo de ter vindo, pois ao ouvir o aparelho vibrar em sua mão, imediatamente soube; era a mensagem de Gabriel. Ansioso, levou o aparelho ao ouvido com as mãos tremulas e escutou cada palavra sentindo a falta de ar lhe apertar o peito, sensação essa que ele não podia identificar de onde vinha. Fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia a voz do irmão que até o tom irônico e acido era um balsamo que fazia seu coração disparar.

Bem, não havia sido tão ruim assim. Gabriel tinha sido...  _quase_  simpático e acolhedor, ainda que o sarcasmo estivesse tão claro. Ele quase podia tocar o veneno naquelas palavras. Oh, ele iria se arrepender de ter provocado o irmão, mas situações desesperadas pedem atitudes desesperadas.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, percebendo a ausência de seus fios. Era estranho senti-los curtos, quase inexistentes; tão diferente do que estava acostumado. Parou em frente à porta, tentado a se virar e voltar para a segurança de sua casa.

Levantou a mão, quase batendo na madeira, para logo em seguida dar um passo para trás, buscando se acalmar. Não entendia porque se sentia tão inquieto. Ah, se lembrava agora, tinha se esquecido de tomar seu remédio antidepressivo que o acompanhava desde de seus jovens dias adolescentes. Ele precisava toma-los antes de bater a porta. Isso, era isso que ele precisava fazer, entretanto, comparecer a aquele jantar era mais importante, o lembrava do motivo de estar ali.

Ele tinha um objetivo e iria cumpri-lo.

Suspirou de alívio ao ver a porta sendo aberta, tirando dele a escolha de decidir o próximo passo.

"Logan?" Dean perguntou, desconfiado. "Você está bem?"

"Claro que sim, tio. Porque eu não estaria?" Falou em um tom baixo, escondendo suas mãos que tremiam dentro do bolso do casaco. Sem esperar resposta, entrou na casa, parando ao lado do tio, se preparando para o interrogatório assim que colocasse os pés na sala de jantar. Ele poderia gastar mais alguns minutos antes de enfrenta-los.

Sentiu uma mão segurar em seu braço, suavemente, e olhou para o lado. "Tudo vai ficar bem. É só ficar calmo, certo?"

Andaram em direção as vozes no interior da casa e encontraram os convidados. Logan percebeu tardiamente que algo estava estranho, uma sensação no fundo de sua mente dava indícios do que acontecia. Ele já havia passado por isso, agora entendia.

Seus olhos ficaram pesados, seu rosto relaxado e os pensamentos vazios, antes nervosos, se transformaram em um grande branco, uma nuvem que cismava em flutuar livre para onde ele não podia controlar.

Logan sabia o que isso significava, sua mente tentava fugir para um outro lugar, onde ele estivesse seguro e feliz. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos e repirar fundo. Fincou a unhas na palma da mão e segurou no tio que o guiava pelo braço, sem o forçar, mas ainda o impulsionava para frente.

Era a única coisa que o mantinha racional e consciente.

Piscou uma vez e piscou outra. Sentiu toques suaves em seu rosto e seu sua nuca, pressionado e o puxando de volta. Era seu pai, Sam o segurava em um aperto de ferro, o trazendo de volta de onde quer que ele estivesse.

"Pai?... Eu, humm..." Disse sem entender muito.

"Você tomou seu remédio?" A voz autoritária disse, ela soava carinhosa e preocupada, talvez fossem resquícios dos antigos dias. Logan até poderia estar imaginando o afeto na voz do pai, mas aquilo o fez se sentir melhor.

"Não, eu esqueci." Falou com um riso que não condizia com a situação. Ele devia estar parecendo um maníaco com aquele sorriso frouxo. "Talvez eu tenha me esquecido de toma-los durante alguns dias... ou mais..."

"Logan! O que você está fazendo?" Sam perguntou e dessa vez ele não imaginou, pois Dean estava ao seu lado com a mesmo expressão temerosa. "Você sabe que pode falar comigo, não sabe?"

"Eu posso?" Perguntou, rindo suavemente, como se ele estivesse se lembrando de algo. "Ah, sim. Eu posso." Balançou a cabeça e endireitou a coluna, quase se sentindo sano. "Eu estou bem, vê?" Mostrou o vidro de remédios a eles. "Vou toma-los e já volto."

Virou-se e caminhou para o banheiro. Teve a impressão de que seu pai falava alguma coisa, mas a ele, não parecia importante. Então, continuou andando e abriu a porta sem bater. Entrou no pequeno cômodo e se virou, rapidamente. Fechou a porta e procurou no bolso o remédio, logo em seguida o engolindo com um pouco água. Fechou os olhos por um momento e deixou que sua mente o levasse a um lugar mais calmo.

Encostou o rosto ao espelho e escutou um arfar, uma respiração que se acelerava atrás de si, em sua nuca. Abriu os olhos e olhou no espelho, analisando o arredor pela primeira vez.

Ele, definitivamente, não estava sozinho. Gabriel está lá, atrás dele, mais próximo do que ele gostaria, encostado a parede como se alguém houvesse o jogado e o prendido rente ao mármore.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou ele, recobrando a consciência, de repente. Assim que colocou seus olhos em Gabriel, seus pensamentos enevoados pareciam ter vazado pela janela, trazendo o verdadeiro Logan a superfície. Era como se o ultimo ano nunca tivesse acontecido. Sentia-se bem pela primeira vez em meses, decidido e lúcido, ainda que seu corpo parecesse ficar duro, prevendo o perigo.

...

Então, tudo bem. Gabriel também era um covarde, mas de forma muito mais sutil. Ele havia implorado ao pai, se jogado, se arrastado a seus pés e pedido, prometendo ser um filho melhor, até começar o hoje mesmo o estagio na empresa, algo que Sam vinha lhe pedindo há meses.

Ele não queria ver Logan, sabia que um olhar seria o suficiente e nem com toda a ira do mundo seria capaz de odiá-lo. Ele voltaria para o irmão feito um cachorrinho atrás da bolinha preferida, mas Sam estava decidido a reunir a família. Gabriel achava que nunca havia visto o pai tão... irritado... inquieto... decidido? Autoritário. Era como se ele estivesse determinado a consertar as coisas, por bem ou por mal. Mas, será que não estava claro? Gabriel não queria consertar nada. Tudo estava ótimo assim.

Contrariado, compareceu. Cumprimentou todos e se enfiou na primeira porta a vista. Se alguém o perguntasse, ele nunca admitiria, mas tinha a esperança de se esconder de Logan até que tudo aquilo terminasse.

O banheiro tinha sido uma escolha ruim, aparentemente, pois em menos de dez minutos lá se foi seu abrigo seguro. O irmão entrou feito um furacão, fechando a porta e os trancando lá dentro.

Ele não acreditava em sua sorte.

Por um momento, se preocupou. Viu os movimentos mecânicos e desleixados de Logan, mas logo o irmão olhou para ele, convencido e seguro como sempre. Parou de respirar e esperou a raiva subir a cabeça. Ela não veio, nada parecido com isso. Apenas observou o irmão em transe e mesmo com a pergunta petulante, sentiu o puro alivio, até parecia felicidade, algo quente no topo do estomago como se finalmente o mundo voltasse a girar do jeito certo.

"O que  _eu_  estou fazendo aqui?  _Eu_  estava aqui primeiro." Disse, sem real rispidez, franzindo o cenho.

Logan se virou de frente para ele e se inclinou, o olhando de perto, como fosse dar um beijo em seu rosto. A ação era quase rotineira, algo tão comum e habitual, ato inconsciente entre eles. Mas via a incerteza ali, no relacionamento quebrado e defeituoso entre eles.

O irmão mudou de direção e se encostou a pia, o mais longe que pode.

Gabriel não gostava disso, dessa distancia entre ele, nunca gostou, nem mesmo agora que era algo necessário. E de novo, não se importou. Jogou fora a irritação, sofrimento e todas as palavras duras que deviam estar ali e levou suas mãos ao rosto de Logan, acariciando o queixo retangular e musculoso, agora um pouco mais magro. Passou os dedos pelos lábios avermelhados e nariz reto e pontudo, finalmente, tocando o cabelo curtíssimo. Ele não gostava do que via, o irmão parecia tão indefeso e vulnerável que tinha vontade de leva-lo para casa e cuidar dele até que Logan tivesse condição de fazê-lo por si próprio. O loiro podia enganar o resto do mundo, mas ele sabia que o irmão precisava de ajuda.

"Porque você não contou para ninguém?" Disse tentando se aproximar devagar. Podia ver na expressão de Logan, o irmão estava prestes a explodir. Sabia que tudo aquilo era sua culpa, se ele tivesse tentado entender o irmão... Gabriel sentia tanta falta dele.

"Não é da sua conta." Logan rugiu como se acordando de um sonho. O irmão o empurrou para longe e saiu porta a fora, se misturando a multidão.

-x-

Gabriel não pôde de conter, assim que recuperou o fôlego, seguiu Logan como se previsse o desastre ou, talvez, Gabriel não quisesse perde-lo de vista com medo que ele fosse embora, agora que ele o tinha de volta. Bem, quase isso, pois suas suspeitas eram pior que ele imaginava.

Todos se reuniam na sala de estar, família e amigos conversavam como se nada de errado estivesse acontecendo. Era um pesadelo, ao menos para ele. Logan falava em tom baixo e calmo com Kevin, simples assim. De repente, eles eram bons amigos ou até mais que isso, se ele levasse em conta a forma que se inclinavam um sobre o outro.

Sim, ele havia trazido o namorado para jogar no rosto do irmão que ele não precisava dele. Entretanto, parecia o contrario. Eles falavam um para o outro, tão juntinhos e ao pé do ouvido que só poderia dar em confusão, certo? Não poderia ser coisa boa, por isso ele se meteu no meio deles e os separou, se sentando entre eles. Não por que ele estivesse morrendo de ciúmes e sim, porque queria evitar brigas. Só por isso.

"...que boa noticia!" Mary dizia animada.

"Sim, todos estão elogiando o trabalho do Logan." Sam declarou, orgulhoso. "É a imagem que a empresa precisava."

Gabriel revirou os olhos achando tudo obvio de mais; eles falavam do sucesso de Logan e perguntavam se ele não se juntaria ao irmão. Havia cansado de negar, pois aquele não era seu lugar. Ele não respondeu, assim não perderia seu tempo.

É claro que havia outra coisa que prendia sua atenção, os olhares que Logan e Kevin mandavam um para o outro. Isso estava começando a incomoda-lo, a trazer a raiva que ele pensou ter perdido. Gabriel não gostava de se sentir assim.

"... e como está a futura mamãe?" Mary perguntou, animada.

"Ela está em casa, descansando. Falta um mês para o nascimento do bebê." Logan disse simpático, recolhido a seu canto, tentando se afastar dos seus olhares furtivos.

"Você deve estar muito feliz. Com uma esposa dedicada e um bebê a caminho, não deve ter mais nada que você deseje..."

Oops... ele tinha falado isso em voz alta? Com um pouco de veneno na voz? Ele, com certeza, não teve culpa quando sua mão navegou para o pescoço do irmão e acariciou os cabelos na nuca dele, massageando o aquele ponto que ele sabia, fazia Logan arrepiar das pontas dos pés até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

"Claro, sem contar com a presidência das bem sucedidas empresas Winchester!" Falou e se virou para o namorado, beijando seu rosto em seguida. "Você não concorda comigo, Kevin?"

Gabriel viu o namorado deslizando e tentando se esconder no sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que Logan paralisou e tencionou no aperto de ferro que ele fazia no pescoço do irmão. Ele já disse que não consegue se controlar quando está irritado? Se ele não disse, agora era quando ele reforçava o pensamento.

Bem, agora era tarde. Antes que ele pudesse concertar seu erro, Logan havia escapado de seu agarre e sussurrado um rápido " _Tenho que ir_ " antes de ir para fora da casa em direção a noite escura.

-x-

Não era assim que Logan tinha planejado a noite.

Ele não acreditava que tinha fugido no momento mais crucial, tinha saído de cabeça baixa e rabo entre as pernas e quase pode ouvir o próprio choramingo ao entrar no carro e pisar no acelerador. Ele não era de ferro, 'ta bom? Tinha entrado em pânico quando sua calça começou a ficar apertada, mas, de novo, ele não devia ter provocado ainda mais o irmão com a ajuda de Kevin.

Dessa vez, ele pensava estar preparado para quando o encontrasse, e o que ele fez? Gritou e fugiu na primeira tentativa de aproximação. Não pode se reprimir, na verdade, ele não entendia o que acontecia com ele. De uma hora para a outra, tinha se sentido tão irritado; não com Gabriel, mas com ele próprio.

Irritou-se com o mundo, com o pai e com seu corpo traidor. Irritou-se porque não podia fazer o que bem entendia, não tinha qualquer controle sob a situação; não podia olha-lo, toca-lo, beija-lo, sequer tinha permissão para estar no mesmo cômodo que o irmão. Era como se vê-lo o lembrasse do erro que havia cometido ao casar com Grace.

E aqueles toques todos? Ah, ele realmente devia ter um controle de aço, pois podia jurar, bastaria um segundo a mais e ele teria agarrado o irmão ali mesmo, na frente de todos, sem sentir qualquer remorso ou respeito. Fugir foi à única opção. Provavelmente, ele tinha estragado tudo de uma vez por todas. Porem, ninguém poderia culpa-lo por não ter tentado.

Então, ele dirigiu. Dirigiu pelo o que pareceu serem horas. Não queria voltar para casa e não queria ver Grace. Andar sem destino sempre lhe pareceu à única coisa que fazia sentido quanto todo o resto havia desmoronado. Colocando a mão no bolso, assustado, tirou o celular que tocava, o tirando de seus pensamentos depreciativos.

Olhando o visor, sorriu, não acreditando em sua sorte.

-x-

"Que droga, Pai! Me solta!" Gabriel disse se levantando segundos após Logan ter passado pelas portas da frente. Não teve noção do estrago que tinha feito, mas quando olhou para o namorado, viu que até ele o olhava acusador.

Ele tinha que ir atrás de Logan, que já devia estar muito longe. Ele queria ir atrás do irmão como devia ter feito meses atrás, mas seu pai o segurou pelo o ombro e o fez voltar, o sentando no sofá e se juntando a ele.

"Shhh... se acalme. De um tempo para ele pensar, Gabriel. É o suficiente."

"Mas ele está indo embora. Eu tenho que... tenho que fazer alguma coisa."

"Logan não vai a lugar nenhum. Você sabe onde ele mora. Há cinco minutos daqui."

É ele sabia, mas cada segundo parecia eterno agora que ele havia decidido o que fazer. Mas, ele não iria contrariar o pai, não na frente dele, pelo menos. Então ele esperou, andou pela casa para despistar para suspeita e na primeira chance, entrou em seu carro e se dirigiu a casa que Logan dividia com Grace.

E de novo, seu pai tinha razão. Ele contou, foram quatro minutos e trinta e cinto segundos até o apartamento duplex. Tocou a campainha e arrumou a roupa, desamassando a camisa e segurando um lírio na mão. Aquilo era tão clichê que ele nem podia acreditar em si mesmo, mas ali estava ele com flores e desculpas. Pior do que isso não podia ficar.

"São para mim? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?" Uma mulher com uma grande e pontuda barriga lhe disse, pronta a fechar a porta em sua cara.

"Por favor, eu não quero incomodar." Disse e colocou o pé na porta, impedindo de ser fechada. "Eu poderia falar com o Logan? Ele está?"

"Não, ele não está." Grace falou entediada e assim que ela virou as costas, Gabriel entrou na sala e pegou o celular, discando o numero do irmão.

Após um toque a ligação foi atendida por uma voz arfante e ansiosa.

"Gabe?"

"Você pode vir para a sua casa?"

"Sim?" Logan respondeu com uma interrogação. Gabriel achou divertida a confusão do irmão, mas manteve a voz seria. Isso seria resolvido hoje.

"Então venha até aqui." Desligou o celular, sorrindo e se sentou no sofá para esperar. Ele não se importava nenhum pouco que Grace continuasse parada ao lado da porta com uma expressão pouco feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão vocês. Peço desculpas pelo atraso e venho com uma noticia; a historia está acabando. Provavelmente vai haver mais um capítulo e epilogo. Espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam.
> 
> Avisos: Slash! Um pouco de BDSM.

 XV

Logan desceu apressado do carro e subiu, quase sem respirar, os poucos lances de escada até o andar do apartamento que dividia com Grace; chegou tão rápido que mal havia percebido o momento que parara em frente à porta de número 63A.

Seu coração batia disparado, suas mãos tremiam e suas pernas pareciam que não se aguentariam em pé por muito mais tempo como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Tentou respirar fundo, mas o som frenético do ar entrando em seus pulmões parecia agitado, como se quisesse escapar dele. Mas, não se enganem. Ele não se encontrava nesse estado por causa de meros pares de degraus. Não, a incerteza do que o esperava atrás daquela porta era o que fazia seu corpo tão desesperado por alivio.

Franziu o cenho e esfregou o rosto com vigor. Deus! Quem era ele e o que tinham feito com Logan Winchester? Ele iria parar com aquela atitude indecisa e fazer o que devia, pois isso era exatamente o que havia planejado; porque a fase 1 – provocar ciúmes e chamar a atenção – tinha funcionado, agora ele precisava recuperar sua coragem. Entretanto, onde sua valentia estava, era a pergunta importante.

E de novo, ele não precisou dar o primeiro passo.

Gabriel abriu a porta e o agarrou com tanta vontade que a única coisa que pode fazer foi deixar ser levado para dentro da sala enquanto a porta era fechada atrás dele com um chute, distraído, do irmão. Foi empurrado junto à parede e logo lá estava Logan, olhando em choque para Gabriel, que o analisava tão ou mais surpreso que ele, a um palmo de distancia.

"Até que'em fim!" Gabriel sussurrou baixo como se falasse com ele mesmo e o beijou, assim, sem perguntar ou hesitar. Ele, em contrapartida, ficou de olhos abertos e boca aberta ao sentir os lábios macios do irmão e mãos que navegavam por seu corpo a procura de pele para tocar.

"G-gabriel!" Falou sem ar, ao afastar o irmão que o olhava sorrindo e feliz, como se fosse seu aniversario e ele tivesse ganhado o que mais queria.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu o mundo girar por um momento ao sentiu aqueles dedos tão conhecidos em sua nuca, o fazendo arrepiar. E ali, jurou, um dia Gabriel o mandaria para o hospital com malas e tudo. Mas, respeitando seu espaço, Gabriel não se aproximou mais do que isso, deixando que seu corpo se recuperasse do susto.

"Nós não podemos fazer isso de novo." Falou ao abrir os olhos e sentir o rubor desaparecer de seu rosto, relaxando no toque do irmão. "Precisamos conversar."

"Conversar sobre o que? Sobre seu filho? Ou sobre sua família feliz?" Gabriel disse segurando sua nuca um pouco forte demais e enrugando o rosto numa careta irritada. "Eu já sei de tudo."

Logan começava a entender o problema. Raramente viu o irmão tão irritado na vida. Não era sobre o bebê, Grace ou a família. Era ciúmes puro e simples, vicioso e obsessivo. Ele gostava disso.

"Você não sabe de tudo. Não sabe nem do começo." Disse e se permitiu chegar mais perto de Gabriel, beijando seu rosto e arrastando os lábios pela barba que começava a nascer no rosto do irmão. Viu as pálpebras de Gabriel piscarem frenéticas e pesadas, quase se fechando junto a um suspiro e o rosto que relaxava a cada segundo que se passava. "Fiz algumas coisas que não me orgulho e..."

"Logan! Você não vai me trair. Não na minha cara!" Grace guinchou com a face vermelha ao segurar a barriga. Ela estava em pé à frente deles pronta a separa-los, se fosse preciso.

"Está tudo bem, Grace. Nada vai acontecer aqui." Logan tranquilizou a mulher que voltou a se sentar devagar, ainda sem tirar os olhos do irmão, querendo ver cada reação.

"Nós realmente temos que conversar." Disse enfim se soltando de Gabriel que parecia levemente contrariado.

"Não pode ser agora? Porque esperar?" O irmão disse dando um passo a frente e o encurralando a parede, de novo. Ele não se lembrava do irmão ser tão alto e... musculoso? De onde Gabriel havia tirado aqueles bíceps? Aparentemente, o irmão andava gastando seus dias de forma proveitosa.

"Agora, não. Todos estamos de cabeça quente. Você não quer cometer um erro e se arrepender depois, quer?" Disse afastando o irmão pelos ombros e o encaminhando para a porta de saída.

"Eu não me importo de errar se for com você." Gabriel disse piscando para ele e o pegando desprevenido, de novo, o beijando de verdade com tudo o que eles mereciam; bocas abertas, línguas se tocando e gemidos baixos, mas antes de sair, disse a ele pela porta. "Te vejo no almoço. Você vai pedir aquela comida chinesa que eu adoro, certo?"

"Sim." Falou para a porta, escancarada, enquanto observava Gabriel andar pelo corredor e desaparecer dentro de elevador com um ultimo sorrisinho de canto.

-x-

Aquela foi a tarde que encerrou o período de trevas na vida de Logan. Pela primeira vez em meses, não era o primeiro a chegar e nem seria o ultimo a sair e, se dependesse do irmão, nada mais seria igual.

Tentou agir como se fosse um dia comum de trabalho, um como qualquer outro. Chegou cinco minutos antes, ligou o computador e pegou a pilha de papeis que já o esperavam em sua mesa, mas ao lado dos documentos havia uma flor; um lírio branco, sozinho, junto a um cartão igualmente branco.

_Que seu dia seja belo como essa flor._

_G.W_

Sorriu, feliz.

Um sorriso que doía de tão largo, embora tenha durado pouco. Logo ligações chegavam e reuniões eram marcadas, mas não tinha problema. O sorriso apenas se modificou; foi substituído por um outro, despretensioso e simples, como se estivesse tendo um dia agradável, mostrando o bom humor em seu rosto para que todos pudessem ver.

Algo que as pessoas perceberam e estranharam, mas não reclamaram, pois um Logan feliz era melhor do que um mal humorado e irritado, disposto a descontar no primeiro que aparecesse a sua frente.

"Senhor, a reunião das onze horas vai começar em cinco minutos. Devo manda-los para a sala de apresentações?" Carla, sua secretaria, entrou na sala e perguntou com a agenda e caneta na mão.

"Hoje, vamos fazer diferente. Peça para que venham a minha sala. Obrigado." Disse e voltou a ler os papeis em sua mão, contente.

"Hum... Tudo bem, eu acho, senhor."

Assim foi o resto da manha. Assinou alguns documentos e logo o pessoal do RH estava em sua sala.

"Senhor, as finanças não batem com o orçamento mensal." Um homem engravatado e de cabeça raspada disse com medo de olhar para Logan.

"Isso quer dizer que a empresa está sendo roubada ou você se esqueceu de contabilizar a verba que eu usei para as compras e publicidade on-line?" Logan falou calmo, quase sorrindo, como se fosse um pai ensinando o certo para os filhos.

Hoje nada tiraria o sorriso de seu rosto.

"Ambos, senhor?" O homem voltou a falar, mas pela atitude que Logan via, ele preferia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa a falar com ele. Sorriu mais ainda desse pensamento porque, ele, tão pouco, queria estar ali. Essa reunião estava atrapalhando o seu almoço com Gabriel.

"Eu gostaria que você verificasse esse pequeno detalhe e marcasse outra reunião para confirmar. Você pode fazer isso?"

"Sim, senhor. Obrigado."

Quando os homens estavam prestes a sair, uma batida na porta foi ouvida e Gabriel enfiou a cabeça pela fresta da porta.

"Logan, posso entrar? Me atrasei."

"Está tudo bem, os senhores já estavam de saída." Disse se levantando e apertando a mão dos homens. "Na verdade, nós também já estamos de saída. Carla, desmarque os compromissos de hoje. Você está dispensada pelo resto do dia."

"M-mas... senhor?" A secretaria tentou dizer, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Logan puxava Gabriel pela cintura e beijava seu rosto, carinhoso, para logo em seguida, o arrastar para fora da sala e em direção a rua.

-x-

"Você não precisava ter desistido do seu dia por mim." Gabriel disse com certa expressão sonhadora no rosto.

Eles andavam pelas calçadas tumultuadas do Texas como se nada mais existisse e com tanto que Logan continuasse segurando em sua cintura e olhando somente para ele, Gabriel não se importava.

"Você é mais importante." Logan disse a seu ouvido. "Aonde você quer ir?"

"Podemos ir para meu novo apartamento?" Perguntou com a garganta seca, inseguro. Não sabia se estava indo rápido demais, mas ele estava cansado de esperar. "É perto daqui. Eu não vou muito lá, mas tem comida na geladeira."

"Apartamento novo? Mostre o caminho, então."

Não demorou muito para chegarem a um pequeno condomínio no centro da cidade. O lugar era composto por poucos apartamentos, porem grandes e espaçosos. Cada duplex se encontrava separado em volta de arvores e campo, como em um pequeno vilarejo, pitoresco e antigo, onde a tecnologia havia atingido mais rápido do que o esperado.

Gabriel esperava tanto por esse momento que não perdeu muito tempo com gentilezas. Puxou Logan pela gola da camisa, o arrastou para o prédio de númer jogou no sofá, assim que colocaram os pés dentro da sala.

Não queria pensar ou olhar para o futuro, então, sem dar tempo para Logan sequer respirar, se sentou no colo do irmão e o beijou, lhe roubando o fôlego, porque sabia; se Logan lhe dissesse o que tinha para contar, ele ficaria furioso e o mandaria embora. Assim, pelo menos, ele aproveitaria a oportunidade antes de se zangar.

"Gabe, pare. Nós precisamos conversar antes." Logan disse baixo. Ele tinha os lábios grudados na pele de Gabriel, sugando e mordendo devagar, suave, tão suave que o moreno mal podia sentir. Ainda assim, seu corpo por completo tremeu, se permitindo relaxar e dar o controle da situação a outra pessoa em muito tempo. "Estou tentando fazer a coisa certa."

"Depois... eu juro que escuto tudo o que você quiser... mas, depois." Disse e jogou o pescoço para trás, devagar, num movimento fluido, dando espaço para o irmão explorar ao mesmo tempo em que Logan o deitava no sofá e passava as mãos por dentro de sua camisa, acariciando os músculos que ele, com tanto esforço, havia criado.

Logan não se demorou muito e quando Gabriel percebeu, havia perdido suas roupas e sentia dois dedos lubrificados o penetrando, sem aviso. Oh, Logan era tão certeiro e o manejava tão gostoso, com a pressão e fricção certa. Aqueles movimentos rápidos era o que precisava, o que o fazia arder por dentro, áspero e rude, exatamente como gostava.

"Como você quer? De quatro no sofá? Quer que eu te monte?" Logan perguntou naquela voz rouca e baixa que nunca falhava em lhe acender. "É assim que você gosta, não é? Rápido e forte. Sem ter que pensar ou ter o controle. Vamos, me diga. O que você quer?"

"E-eu... quero... ah!... tudo o que você quiser." Gabriel disse tentando manter os olhos abertos e se remexendo nos dedos do irmão. Ele não conseguia pensar em muita coisa. De fato, não havia feito muito desde que começaram. Ele só que queria sentir e não gozar muito rápido, enquanto Logan o observava analítico como se planejasse o próximo passo para o domínio mundial.

"Qualquer coisa?" Logan sorriu. "Tudo o que eu quiser?"

"Sim! Por favor." Gabriel choramingou, olhando para Logan e esperando a próxima ordem.

"Tudo bem, é o suficiente." Tirou os dedos de dentro de Gabriel e se afastou, pensativo. "Se apoie de frente para o sofá e abra as pernas."

Gabriel, sem hesitar, se posicionou no meio do sofá e se inclinou para frente, se segurando no encosto macio e abaixando a cabeça.

"Desse jeit- ah..." Perguntou em um guincho de susto e prazer ao sentir a boca do irmão o lambendo, molhada e incessante, até que ele estivesse encharcado e gotejando. "Log... eu me sinto..."

"O que? Molhado? Preparado pra mim?" Logan lambeu os lábios e se colocou junto a Gabriel, deixando que a cabeça do membro, inchada e larga, roçasse sem entrar. "Qual é a nossa regra?"

"Tudo o que você quiser?"

"E se você não gostar do que eu fizer, qual a palavra certa?"

" _Pare_. Eu tenho que pedir para você parar." Sussurrou, incerto, tremendo nos braços fortes do irmão, vulnerável.

"Isso mesmo."

Com essa ultima palavra, Logan se deixou deslizar para dentro com alguma dificuldade, o que somente melhorava as coisas, até sentir suas bolas baterem em Gabriel. "Está gostoso assim?"

"E-eu... não sei. Está tão molhado. Me sinto estranho." Disse se contorcendo abaixo de Logan, sendo empalado um pouco mais a cada movimento, como se a umidade ajudasse o irmão a ir mais fundo. Gabriel começava a gostar disso.

"É?... Hum... Eu gosto da sensação. Hoje você vai ser a minha garota. O que você acha?" Logan murmurou ao ouvido de Gabriel, mas parecia que ele falava consigo mesmo.

Tirou as mãos da cintura do irmão e beliscou os mamilos de Gabriel que soltou um gemido, parecendo um ronronar manhoso. O irmão se contraiu e jogou a cabeça para trás, sem ar, com os olhos fechados e bem apertados.

"Você gosta disso? Eu, brincando com seus seios?" Beliscou e esfregou só para ver a reação de novo. "Então, talvez se eu fizer isso, aqui em baixo..." Logan envolveu o membro do irmão o segurando por um instante e apertou devagar, espremendo os testículos suavemente e circulando com os dedos, em seguida, como se fosse um clitóris.

"Mais, por favor..." Gabriel disse segurando frouxo no sofá, mantendo as mãos longe do membro latejante e flutuando, perdido, em seu mundo de prazer e dor que se misturavam, fundindo-se no êxtase perfeito.

"Você gosta da dor?" Logan perguntou amenizando a intensidade dos toques.

Ele não faria o que Gabriel pedia, não até entender sobre o que faziam. Por enquanto, isso teria que ser o suficiente. Então, deu um tapa de leve nas bolas do irmão que se penduravam, pesadas e inchadas, para logo em seguida voltar a massagea-las e rola-las devagar entre os dedos.

"Você está tão sensível... o que andou fazendo enquanto eu estava longe?" Voltou a beliscar os mamilos do irmão e escutou um choramingo aliviado, sentindo Gabriel tentar ir mais fundo, rebolando e tremendo, como se não conseguisse ficar parado.

"Por favor, eu preciso de mais... mais um pouco..." Gabriel dizia ao rebolar devagar junto com a cadência dos movimentos de Logan.

Logan respirou fundo e colocou a cabeça no lugar. Não achava jamais ter sentido isso, ele nem havia começado a se mexer e já estava a ponto de gozar enquanto o irmão se movia acima dele, tão lento e imóvel que mal saia do lugar.

Empinou a bunda do irmão e se afastou um pouco, voltando a penetra-lo rapidamente. Grunhiu, mordendo os lábios e ouviu um guincho agudo. O irmão sentado em seu colo tremia, com as coxas esparramadas e as pernas bambas instáveis que tentavam se equilibrar.

"Tudo bem?" Disse, parado, ao sentir o irmão ainda pulsando a sua volta.

"Sim, eu aguento. Pode vir." Gabriel gemeu, sem fôlego.

Logan pode ver por cima do ombro do irmão e sentir em suas mãos, ainda que não tivesse tocando no membro de Gabriel, apenas o segurando pelos testículos. Podia sentir a tensão, o orgasmo em ponto de ebulição. Então ele foi. Inclinou-se sob as costas do irmão e segurou nas coxas musculosas, as levantando e separando, as mantendo abertas. Afundou-se e moveu os quadris em sucessões rápidas.

"Posso gozar? Por favor, posso gozar? Eu preciso!" Gabriel falou desesperado, frenético, mantendo a mão longe, porque ele sabia que não aguentaria a tentação de não se tocar.

Logan não disse nada, mas ele se achava com bom humor. Murmurando elogios ao ouvido de Gabriel, voltou a segurar as bolas do irmão, as apertando e testando o inchaço. Ele não acreditava que iria fazer isso, mas se o irmão gostava tanto assim de dor...

"Você está indo tão bem. Eu vou te deixar gozar, mas vai ser desse jeito. Quero ver o quanto você aguenta. Acha que consegue?" Disse aplicando mais pressão nos testículos do irmão e observando o meio soluço sair dos lábios de Gabriel. Ele estava tentado a parar, talvez tivesse passado dos limites.

"Sim! Sim! Eu consigo." Rugiu descontrolado, se remexendo com os movimentos de Logan. "Por favor!"

"Só dessa vez, tudo bem?"

"Sim, por favor!"

"Quando eu contar até três." Avisou. "Um, dois, três."

Cada numero era um impulso de quadris, mas o número três era o que mais esperavam; primeiro começou com um tapa leve, massageando em seguida até chegar no três novamente com os gemidos agudos de Gabriel acompanhando o som da palmadas.

Depois Logan deixou a mão firme com os quatro dedos juntos e espalmou com vontade os testículos, os sentindo pulsar e avermelhar sob suas mãos. "Vamos, Gabe. Conte para mim."

"Eu...ah...  _um!"_  Gabriel choramingou, se afundando no membro de Logan e sentindo a forte estocada junto com a fricção em suas bolas. Então, veio outro impulso forte que o deixou sem voz. Ele estava tão perto, mas não queria que acabasse. Não sabia o que era melhor, a ardência dentro dele ou em suas bolas. Entretanto ele tinha que continuar, pois Logan se recusava a se mexer enquanto ele não continuasse a contar.

_"_ _Dois!"_  Esse foi o momento. Seus testículos foram amassados um pouco mais leve do que ele gostaria, mas estava ali, sentiu um soco e sua próstata ser pressionada ao mesmo tempo. Deus! Ele iria desmaiar. Não conseguiu se controlar e se deixou desmanchar nas mãos do irmão que agora o massageava devagar, sendo levado junto a ele.

-x-

Tinham marcado para aquela tarde. Sexo no escritório. Era o que Gabriel tinha pensado a principio. Ele não podia mais esperar, era a única coisa que tinha certeza. O jantar com a família tinha sido a coisa mais difícil; fingir ainda estar irritado e não poder toca-lo tinha tomado muito de sua boa vontade. Ah, mas se ele pudesse, teria agarrado Logan ali na frente de todos sem se importar com o resto, mas o irmão estava diferente; arisco, reservado, quase tímido; tinha pensado que a menor tensão fosse fazer o irmão fugir, o que mais tarde se mostrou real.

Entretanto, ele não pensava em desistir do irmão, não de verdade e entre quatro paredes, sem ter o perigo de o irmão fugir, não se conteve ao ver Logan. Tão lindo e sem jeito, parado a sua frente com a roupa toda amassada e o rosto corado. Assim que abriu a porta, Gabriel teve beija-lo e deslizar as mãos pelo cabelo dourado, precisava saber se ainda eram macios e cheirosos, como tinha guardado na memória.

Era tudo o que ele esperava e ainda mais. Não importava o que Logan dissesse, ele já o havia perdoado. Era por isso que agora, ele e Logan, estavam deitados no sofá, curtindo os últimos vestígios do orgasmo passageiro, porem revigorante. Pelo menos para Gabriel, que se esticava e relaxava no colo do irmão.

"É a hora da conversa." Disse Gabriel pegando nas mãos do irmão e as colocando em volta dele, só para garantir que ele não fugisse durante as explicações de Logan. "Qual é a revelação extraordinária?"

Fechou os olhos e esperou. Mas, Logan, não disse nada, parecendo petrificado no momento.

"Logan?" Perguntou tão imóvel quando o irmão.

"Eu paguei para Grace me dar um filho." Disse em um fôlego só, baixinho, ao pé de seu ouvido, o abraçando forte, talvez com medo que ele fosse fugir. Bem, o irmão estava certo. Era o que Gabriel queria fazer.

"Como é? Acho que não entendi."

"Eu fiz Grace assinar um contrato que dizia: se ela não me desse um filho dentro de um ano, ela sairia sem um centavo."

"Porque raios você faria isso? Eu achava que você gostava dela!"

"Hum... eu... não. Eu queria um filho sem ter que dividir o resto da vida e as empresas com ela." Disse acariciando o pescoço e ombro de Gabriel na tentativa de distraí-lo e, advinha só? Não estava dando certo, por isso ele apertou Gabriel mais junto a ele, por precaução. "A noticia do casamento me ajudaria a chegar a presidência mais rápido? Na época pareceu uma boa ideia." Murmurou ao final.

"Logan! Como você pôde?" Disse agitado, tentando sair de perto do irmão, mas desistiu e deixou que Logan o segurasse. "Deus! Eu nem sei o que dizer..."

"Você pode dizer que vai ficar comigo? Eu até já tenho os papeis do divorcio. Por favor?"

"Divorcio?" Suspirou cansado, tentando esconder o alivio e esperança. "O que é... o bastante. Mas precisamos estabelecer algumas regras."

"Regras?" Gabriel não estava olhando no rosto do irmão, mas podia imaginar a sobrancelha levantada em questionamento.

"Quando brigarmos, não pode durar mais do que uma hora. Você vai ter que ser o adulto e não me deixar fugir; Sempre deve haver sexo de reconciliação e nunca, nunca, mentir para mim."

"Parece justo." Logan virou a cabeça de Gabriel com dedos cuidadosos e sorriu para ele, pela primeira vez em meses, o olhando sem medo e diretamente, o beijando em seguida ao selar o acordo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, enfim o ultimo capítulo. Foi um parto, mas eu consegui. ^^ Boa Leitura

XVI

 

"Você quer me torturar?" Gabriel choramingou, enquanto tentava se segurar nas paredes.

Ele e Logan estavam no apartamento do irmão, lugar que sempre pareciam retornar, cedo ou tarde. Lutava para fugir daquele lugar, mas não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer, era arrastado para dentro do apartamento, contrariado.

"Por favor, Gabe. Faça esse esforço por mim." Logan suspirou, cansado. Segurou na maçaneta da porta, preste a fechar a porta, deixando Gabriel e Grace sozinhos no mesmo cômodo. "Ela não quer sair de casa e eu não posso deixa-la sozinha. Faltam poucas semanas para o parto."

"Eu sei disso, mas por que, logo eu? A vovó não poderia cuidar dela?"

"Não, ela está ocupada. O vovô não está se sentindo bem. Então, fique quietinho durante algumas horas, tudo bem?"

"Logan, eu não-"

"Shhhhh, se comporte." Logan calou o irmão com o beijo apressado no lábios e fez o mesmo com Grace, impedindo qualquer reclamação dos dois. Saiu pela por aberta, sem olhar para trás, e desapareceu de vista pelo corredor longo.

"Então, tudo bem. Mas, eu, não vou ficar trancado aqui." Gabriel disse frisando cada palavra. Ele se recusava em ficar trancado naquele lugar; esperou alguns minutos para Logan sair do prédio e olhou em volta até localizar as chaves da casa e do carro, pegando em seguida a bolsa de Grace e a puxando devagar para que ela se levantasse.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Reclamou e empurrou Gabriel que mal saiu do lugar com o toque frágil da mulher grávida.

"Nós vamos fazer compras! Você e eu. Vamos, vamos. Há muito a comprar!" Sem muita escolha, Grace se deixou ser levada para o elevador e ser empurrada para dentro do carro mais gentilmente do que esperava.

Gabriel deu de ombros, cantarolando a musica que tocava na radio. Ele não tinha culpa de ser obrigado a cuidar de Grace e o mínimo que ela podia fazer era se esforçar para ter uma tarde agradável. Entretanto, qual foi a primeira coisa que ela fez? Simples, sentou-se no carro com o rosto virado para a janela e ignorou qualquer tentativa de comunicação.

Mas, tudo bem, ele não se importava. Continuou puxando a mulher pelas lojas e somente quando estava satisfeito voltaram para o carro no mesmo tratamento de silencio de antes.

"É o seguinte: eu também não gosto de você, mas aqui estou eu. Então, será que você poderia mostrar um pouco de respeito?" Gabriel disse irritado, apertando o volante entre os dedos, tentando se manter calmo. Quando ele tentava obedecer ao irmão, pela primeira vez na vida, era o que ele ganhava. Nada. Nada mesmo. Por isso, tirou a atenção da estrada caótica para encarar Grace que continuava olhando para fora da janela, até que ela olhasse para ele.

"O que?" Ríspida, olhou para o lado, de canto de olho. Nem se dando o trabalho de se mover, revirou os olhos de impaciência ao abraçar o vente volumoso.

"Você não precisa jogar sua frustração em mim." Gabriel bagunçou os cabelos cumpridos, ansioso. "Eu não tenho culpa-"

"Gabriel, é melhor v-"

"Não, você é que vai me escutar. Eu não pedi por iss-"

"Gabriel!"

-x-

Logan não acreditava no que via. Observava os médicos e enfermeiras passarem de um lado ao outro, apressados, sem ter noticia do irmão. Não teve tempo de sequer avisar a família, correu desesperado para o hospital e deu autorização para a cirurgia de emergência; Gabriel havia fraturado as costelas e quebrado o braço. Se a ajuda tivesse demorado um segundo a mais poderia ter sido tarde.

Andou pelos corredores, nervoso, quase se esquecendo da mulher grávida, que por sorte, usava o cinto de segurança; diferente de Gabriel que quase havia perdido a vida por falta de segurança e desatenção.

Grace estava em um quarto privado, sofrendo leves contrações com o espaço de uma hora entre elas. Pelas contas médicas, o bebê estava previsto para alguns dias a frente, mas que o susto havia iniciado o trabalho de parto precoce. Por ele, tudo estava bem, deixou que Grace decidisse quando fosse o melhor momento para o nascimento e se apressou, sentando em frente à sala de emergência.

Foi um dos piores momentos de sua vida.

Sabia que o irmão estava fora de perigo, mas não descansaria até que tivesse Gabriel perto dele e inteiro novamente.

-x-

Ao amanhecer, Gabriel saiu da cirurgia, direto para um quarto privado e logo em seguida, deixaram que ele entrasse.

Suspirou de alivio.

Tocou de leve no peito enfaixado e no rosto abatido do irmão que dormia.

"Bom dia, sou o Doutor Joseph Pellegrino." Um médico entrou pela porta e se apresentou, olhando o prontuário ao pé da cama de Gabriel.

"Logan Winchester." Estendeu o braço e cumprimentou o doutor, educado.

"Enfim, conheço os famosos irmãos." Disse de bom humor. "Você sabia que o meu pai ajudou no nascimento do seu irmão?"

"Não, eu não fazia ideia. Ele vai ficar bem?"

"Sim, vai ficar tudo bem. A cirurgia foi um sucesso, sem quaisquer sequelas. E não se preocupe, Sam Winchester já pagou por tudo e se certificou que Gabriel fosse tratado pelos melhores especialistas."

"Claro que sim. Eu deveria saber..." Logan suspirou mais tranquilo. Não que ele gostasse do pai se metendo em tudo, mas em algumas situações, era ótimo ser parente de alguém influente e poderoso.

-x-

"Gabriel..."

Alguém o chamava ao longe. Não, não era isso. Seus ouvidos pareciam estar tapados, debaixo de água. As palavras ecoavam estranhas e irreais. Ele não entendia o que acontecia, mas devia ser de manha, pois o sol batia em seu rosto fazendo seus olhos arderem.

"Gabriel, fale comigo. Você está bem? Droga, o que eu faço, eu chamo a enfermeira ou..."

Seu corpo doía e sua cabeça latejava a falação a sua volta, era como se tivessem passado com um carro por cima dele. Ele conhecia aquela voz, Logan; preocupado e ansioso, passava as mãos por seu rosto e pescoço. Ele queria abrir os olhos e não tinha forças, pareciam grudados e pesados. Queria olhar para Logan e entender o que acontecia.

Lábios foram pressionados aos seus, levemente.

"Logan?" Disse rouco, com a garganta seca, se forçando a abrir os olhos e focar sua atenção no irmão. Era a coisa mais difícil que ele já havia feito na vida.

"Graças a deus. Eu fiquei tão preocupado." Logan disse baixo a seu ouvido e o abraçou forte, logo afrouxando o aperto.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou, quando Logan o soltou e ele foi deitado delicadamente na cama, podendo olhar para o rosto abatido do loiro.

"Vocês tiveram um acidente de carro. Você e Grace."

"Acidente...? Grace! Ela está bem?" Disse tentando se levantar da cama. Tudo havia sido sua culpa. A ultima coisa que lembrava era de estar discutindo com Grace, seguido de gritos, som de buzinas, de pneus derrapando e uma batida. Depois veio a escuridão.

"Está tudo bem, se acalme." Logan se sentou a seu lado na cama, com uma mão segurou em seus dedos e com a outra acariciou seus cabelos como se tentasse amansar um gatinho irritado.

"Você não devia estar com ela e o bebê?" Disse tentando manter os olhos abertos.

"Ah, sim. Eles estão em trabalho de parto enquanto conversamos."

"Logan, você devia estar com eles! Não comigo. O que você-"

"Shhhh, não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem." O irmão beijou seu rosto e apertou o botão que aplicava morfina. Em poucos minutos Gabriel voltava a fechar os olhos sentindo os dedos de Logan massagear seus cabelos.

-x-

O caminho que haviam escolhido não tinha sido fácil.

Gabriel permaneceu no hospital por duas semanas, Sam e Logan não aceitaram menos que o melhor tratamento que a medicina moderna pudesse oferecer. Foram longos e dolorosos dias de recuperação e fisioterapia e somente se deram por vencidos quando tiveram certeza que Gabriel estava completamente recuperado.

Porem, a essa altura, a notícia do nascimento da pequena herdeira dos Impérios Winchester, Crystal Winchester, já estava em todos os noticiários junto com o escândalo do divorcio de Logan e Grace Winchester.

Por um momento, Gabriel, agora se preparando para a faculdade, teve medo que Logan desistisse de tudo e tomasse o caminho mais fácil. Mas, surpreso, foi o contrario.

A primeira providencia de Logan foi comprar uma casa nova; uma mansão, na verdade, que em menos de uma semana estava reformada e mobiliada como em um passo de mágica.

A segunda foi adiar a tomada da presidência; com o escândalo que rondava a vida de Logan, as ações da empresa haviam caído mais rápido do que uma estrela cadente.

E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, foi tomar a guarda integral da pequena Crystal. Mais um julgamento e mais uma vitoria. Grace poderia tentar o quanto quisesse, o papel que havia assinado antes do casamento, autenticado e oficial, garantia todos os direitos parentais a Logan. Ainda que ela pudesse visitar e passar os fins de semana com a bebê, Logan seria o tutor legal e vitalício de Crystal, ela sairia apenas com os 5 milhões de dólares e nenhum direito maternal sob Crystal Winchester.

Esse foi outro fato que não ajudou os negócios da família.

Durante aqueles poucos meses, Gabriel não entendeu a reação calma e feliz, quase submissiva, do irmão. Logan estava mais longe do que nunca da presidência. O loiro tentava agradar o sócios, proteger Crystal, honrar a família e cativar toda a imprensa, tendo que cuidar da bebê, alegre e barulhenta que vivia acordando à noite e lhes dando olheiras mais profundas que o mar negro. Ainda assim, Logan levantava a cada madrugada com um sorriso no rosto e a ninava com leves murmúrios.

"Eu estou feliz, Gabriel. A Crystal está bem e saudável. A empresa está se recuperando mais rápido do que eu esperava. Por que eu não estaria satisfeito?" Logan disse sem que ele precisasse perguntar.

Estavam na sala de estar, vendo televisão. Passava algum documentário sobre mitologia e deuses que ele não prestava atenção, distraído demais tentando entender o que se passava pela mente do irmão.

Ele devia estar olhando fixamente para Logan, por isso a fala inesperada. Logan se virou para ele e o puxou, o sentando em seu colo e beijando seu rosto, contente.

"Pensei que seu objetivo na vida fosse a presidência." Disse se deixando ser embalado e mimado pelas gentis mãos do irmão, nada parecido com a primeira vez deles. Ele gostava da pegada forte, mas não podia negar, esse Logan cuidadoso e delicado também o agradava, ainda mais agora, que o sexo estava fora de cogitação por causa da pequena Crystal que precisa de cuidados constantes. Nesse momento, por exemplo; a garotinha alegre devia estar dormindo, mas logo mais acordaria usando a capacidade máxima de seus pequenos pulmões.

"Eu pensei que fosse o que me traria a felicidade." Logan disse enroscando o rosto no dele, raspando a barba de alguns dias sobre sua face e deslizando os dedos sob sua boxer devagar, tão devagar, o torturando lentamente naquela cadencia delicada. "Isso é o que me traz felicidade, você e Crystal. A nossa família."

"Log..."  _Ah!_ Droga, ele não acreditava que algumas poucas palavras doces e fricção por cima da roupa o fariam gozar.

"Shhh... goza pra mim. Eu adoro te ver todo relaxado e corado, gemendo só pra mim."

De fato, foi o que aconteceu. Gozou tão rápido e inesperado que seu corpo, sem permissão, soltou um guincho, um choramingo, que foi abafado pelos lábios atenciosos de Logan. Por enquanto, ele aceitaria essa resposta e se deixaria relaxar durante algum tempo, mas ele não permitiria que todo o esforço do irmão fosse pelo ralo.

-x-

Logan se arrumava, nervoso, em uma das salas das empresas Winchester&Cia.

Quando Gabriel disse que resolveria as coisas para ele, Logan concordou, não querendo contraria-lo ou discutir. O ultimo ano havia sido ótimo, não se preocupou com nada além de cuidar de Crystal e dar toda sua atenção a Gabriel; ele não sabia qual dos dois o cansava mais, porem, no final, a experiência sempre valia a pena.

Entretanto, quando Sam Winchester apareceu a sua porta com um presente para Crystal e um sorriso pequeno, porem, sincero nos lábios, Logan sabia o que acontecia. Havia chegado a hora de retornar.

"Na primeira semana do próximo mês, Logan. Vai ser a cerimônia." Sam disse pegando Crystal de seus braços, abraçando e beijando o rosto rechonchudo e macio de bebê.

"Você tem certeza? As ações vão cair de novo. Não acho uma boa escolha."

"Besteira. Eu fui muito mais polemico e tudo deu certo, não é?" Sam deitou Crystal no sofá e fez cócegas nela, escutando a gargalhada estridente.

"Mas Você é Samuel Winchester." Logan Franziu as sobrancelhas, observando o pai brincar com a filha como se eles falassem sobre o tempo lá fora.

"E você é Logan Winchester. Te espero amanha na empresa, temos muito o que conversar."

"Pai, eu acho melhor você pensar melhor..."

"Não há nada a pensar. Amanha, as 9hs." Assim ele saiu pela porta, devolvendo Crystal a ele e fechando a porta na saída.

Assim, ali estava ele um mês depois na frente dos sócios, família e imprensa. Tentando lembrar tudo o precisava falar.

"... Assim, dito, espero que possamos levar as empresas avante. Obrigado." Forçou o sorriso e acenou a todos, saindo do palanque para longe dos olhares críticos e flashes que o cegavam cada passo que dava para longe da multidão, que apesar de privado, tinham conseguido descobrir a data da cerimônia.

Entrou na primeira sala que encontrou e se encostou a parede, respirando fundo.  _Finalmente!_

Finalmente havia chegado aonde queria e não era nada do que havia esperado. Sua vontade era de largar tudo e voltar a viver a vida confortável que tinha se acostumado no ultimo ano, mas, não. Agora ele tinha responsabilidades e iria cumprir o que tinha prometido, pois ele apenas estava colhendo o que tinha plantado durante toda a vida.

"Você foi ótimo, hoje." Gabriel disse se pendurando em seu pescoço e beijando seus lábios suavemente.

"Nós temos orgulho de você, filho." Sam e Dean estavam ao lado de Gabriel, o olhando com sorrisos e de mãos dadas, prontos a sair de férias.

Quando os três haviam entrado na sala era um mistério, mas ele agradecia a consideração. Sorriu a eles e se lembrou do porque ter aceitado a presidência. Era por causa daquelas três pessoas que sorriam a ele.

"Tudo vai ficar bem." Sam disse o abraçando, provavelmente, pela ultima vez. Sabia que ficaria muito tempo sem falar com o pai.

-x-

Epilogo

"Crystal! Está na hora de irmos." Logan gritou da sala.

Fazia nove anos desde que Logan havia aceitado a presidência das empresas. Nove longos, cansativos e maravilhosos anos ao lado das pessoas que ele mais amava na vida. Não havia sido fácil, longe disso, mas cada momento compartilhado com eles fazia as dificuldades valerem a pena.

Depois que Sam e Dean embarcaram em sua viagem pelo mundo, a Winchester&Cia passou por uma mudança. Alguns funcionários pediram demissão, alegando oportunidades melhores; alguns sócios desfizeram sociedade e outras novas alianças foram feitas. Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, ainda que houvesse passado menos de um ano, a empresa voltava a funcionar com força total e, se ele se atrevesse a dizer, melhor do que antes.

O caminho havia tido suas pedras, entretanto, não pensem que ele havia deixado a família de lado e voltado aos mesmos antigos hábitos. De jeito nenhum. Logo ele deu um jeito de arrastar Gabriel e os pais de volta a empresa, porque para ele, um ano viajando pelo mundo era o suficiente.

Agora se dava conta. Era isso o que ele sempre quis, manter todos que amava junto a ele. A chegada da pequena Crystal era o que precisava para ser verdadeiramente feliz.

Por isso, depois de todo esse tempo, ele ainda fazia questão de passar cada segundo que pudesse ao lado de seus dois amores.

"Papai, eu já 'to pronta. Você é que fica no quarto com o papi." A garotinha de dez anos correu em direção aos irmãos e os abraçou forte, sorrindo, brincalhona.

"Cadê o meu beijo?" Logan perguntou, se abaixando na altura dela, sorrindo, encantado. Ela era tão parecida com a avó, que havia morrido logo depois seu avô, John, ter tido um ataque cardíaco fulminante; lhe dava vontade de chorar, melancólico e saudosista.

"Papai!" Crystal revirou os olhos de impaciência, mas agarrou o pescoço do pai e deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Logan.

"E o papi não ganha um beijo, também?" Gabriel disse, fingindo estar zangado. Crystal gargalhou e se jogou nos braços de Gabriel, tão entusiasmada quanto tinha feito com Logan.

"Vamo',Vamo'. Hoje tem prova na escola." Assim, Crystal, com seus longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, os puxou pelas mãos se dando por vencida apenas quando pararam em frente ao carro.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero agradecer todos que me acompanharam durante esse ano, os leitores fantasminhas e aquele que comentaram. Vocês não sabem o quanto foram importantes para mim e vou ter que admitir, deixei muita coisa de fora; o relacionamento de Sam e Dean, principalmente, porque, para quem acompanhou a primeira historia, deve ter estranhado a ausência deles na historia, sem contar Mary, John, Jessica, Jim, Genevive e tantos outros que poderiam ter somado à historia. 
> 
> A verdade é que lutei para concluí-la, foi um caminho difícil e doloroso; não foi um dos melhores anos da minha vida, fiquei presa em mim mesma e pareceu que fic não ia para frente, mas eu tinha que termina-la e traze-la a vida, senti que precisava escrever sobre Logan e Gabriel, de uma forma ou de outra. 
> 
> Ainda sinto que há muita historia a ser contada, mas fico por aqui, com o inicio da vida da pequena Crystal Winchester, que no meu mundo, vai viver feliz e ser mais forte e grandiosa do que os pais ou os avós um dia foram. Deixo para vocês imaginarem as próximas aventuras. 
> 
> Obrigado por permanecer comigo nessa jornada.


End file.
